Journey into the Past
by Mew Mokuba
Summary: When a spell goes wrong P.J. and Melinda find themselves in the past. How will Chris react when a good version of Wyatt appears to take the girls back? Will they all stick around and help Chris with his mission to save Wyatt or will they return home despite knowing his fate.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Journey into the past

Author: Mew Mokuba

RATING: PG-13

Sadly I don't have an editor for the story. So if you spot an error be kind and let me know. I have trouble keeping an editor for very long. Something always happens and I have not been able to keep one from beginning to end of any story.

Update: New editor LetItRain25

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters.

I only own some of the demons and other baddies that appear. I'm not foreseeing any other own characters but their mine if they appear.

A/N: I did read up on the Charmed comics sadly I've never read them. Leo was human when Melinda was conceived so she's not a witchlighter. I did read that in the comics that the Elders gifted her whitelighter powers. Not here. This story she's just a witch no whitelighter powers.

There is a difference between Future Chris and Unchanged Future Chris it's his hair. So if it's been to long since you've seen the series. Look up any season 6 episode or picture of Chris and see how long his hair is. Then for Changed Future Chris lookup Season 7 'Someone to Witch Over Me' or the Finale. His hair is now short and similar to what it was like in 'Oh My Goddess.' That's how Changed Future Chris' hair looks.

Mental speech

Spells 

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-xx-x-x

2026 Alternate Changed Future

"Mel, why are we in the underworld again?" her cousin P.J. asked.

"I told you, I'm looking for a demon. I found one in the book that's powerful, but with my powers and these vanquishing potions I should be able to prove to Wyatt and Chris that I'm not useless in a battle. You're here as my backup….and transportation."

"I'm sure they don't think you're useless," P.J. said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"They went on another vanquish together and didn't invite me. The demon needed the power of three!"

"Really? They were still able to vanquish it, without you?"

"Yes. It's not fair."

"Are you sure they really went after a power of three demon?"

"Well that's what the information on the page the book was open to said. They wouldn't tell me anything about the demon they went after; only that they were able to vanquish it with little trouble."

"Other people could have gotten to the book after they did, or the page could have turned when they orbed out."

Melinda hated to admit her cousin had a point. "Fine, it's possible it might not have been a power of three demon. The facts are still the same. They went off on another demon hunt without me!"

"How are you going to prove you did this vanquish?"

At that Melinda held her cell phone out to her. "Simple. You're going to record it and we'll show it to my brothers later."

P.J. sighed knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

Suddenly a demon appeared in front of them. Melinda tried to freeze it - similar to her mother's powers, only her's always looked like they were encased in ice even though it wasn't cold - however both Melinda and P.J. freaked out when it only worked for a moment.

The demon then turned and fled. Even though this wasn't the demon she was looking for Melinda got excited thinking this demon knew who she was and was running scared. Melinda handed her phone to P.J. after she started it recording. "Mel I don't think we should follow him."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ladybug. He's running scared. I can take him."

"I've never seen or heard of a demon running away scared. He could be leading us into a trap."

However P.J. saw Melinda ignoring her comment and rushing ahead. She was getting a very bad feeling about this. She wished she could have gotten her mother's power of empathy since it would help now in what she was sure was a battle ahead. Instead, so far she only got a form of object orbing thanks to her Cupid powers, and her useless levitation powers that were no help in battle. When she caught up to Melinda she saw her cousin facing off with the demon and him taunting her.

"Silly little witches think you can't vanquish me."

"Yeah we'll just see about that." Melinda said, throwing all her vanquishing potions. They had little effect. When that failed she tried to freeze it again but like before, it barely lasted a minute. It was just a demon and he didn't seem that powerful, so she couldn't understand why her freeze didn't last.

"I thought you said you could vanquish this guy with those potions!" P.J. exclaimed.

"I could have vanquished the demon I came looking for with those potions. Unfortunately this isn't the guy I came looking for."

"What? Then let's get out of here."

A part of Melinda wanted to say no but her powers weren't working and her potions had no effect. So she grabbed hold of P.J. and said, "Let's go." When nothing but dodging a fireball happened she looked at her cousin, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I can't beam."

"Great." Melinda muttered. Then chose to do what she didn't want to: Call her brothers for help. "Wyatt, Chris!"

The demon laughed, "Stupid witches. You have no idea who you're messing with. The moment I saw you I lured you to this part of the underworld. A powerful Warlock once cast a spell on the area preventing you from orbing in or out nor can you call for help."

P.J. looked at Melinda panicked and asked, "Now, what?"

"Um let me think." Melinda said as they started to back away and look around for escape as the demon advanced on them. "Oh I think I have something. _HEAR THESE WORDS, HEAR THE RHYME, HEED THE HOPE WITHIN OUR MINDS_ … Yelp" An energy ball startled her as P.J. pulled her down. Making her forget what she planned to say and causing P.J. to drop Melinda's phone.

"Mel hurry and think of something or I will."

"I'm trying, I'm trying. It's not easy trying to remember any kind of teleportation spell like this and then modify it to fit the situation. _HEAR THESE WORDS, HEAR THE RHYME, HEED THE HOPE WITHIN OUR MINDS, TAKE US TO WHERE WE NEED TO BE IN PLACE AND TIME_ _._ "

They disappeared in swirling lights and reappeared still in the underworld.

xx-x-x-x-x-x

2003

Chris knew it was risky trusting Girth not to betray him. He was a demon after all. Chris hoped Girth didn't realize that Chris was planning on vanquising him after he was sure the Charmed Ones had learned their lesson. Then there was trusting Leo not to follow him. He knew if Leo followed him he would learn that Chris himself helped the demon Girth trap the Charmed Ones in their dream-desire worlds. That would give him more ammunition to have the elders either strip his powers, meaning his mission would end then in failure, or worse, try to recycle him. Although considering he was only half whitelighter Chris didn't know or want to find out if that was even possible.

He only now realizes that he should have found another way to send Leo to Valhalla, but then again he had no idea Leo would hate the very idea of being on an island full of women. Oh well, time to face Girth and hopefully get the girls back. He could only hope his warning to Leo not to follow would be enough for the elder to comply.

When the demon betrays Chris, shoots him with a darklighter arrow before Chris gets the chance to vanquish him, Chris fears he's truly screwed up this time. He thought he had things under control. He hadn't counted on Girth getting ahold of a darklighter arrow. He was thankful he had just enough strength left to merge Phoebe into Paige's world before the demon knocked him out. His only hope now was the girls found a way out, and could vanquish Girth on their own.

Melinda and P.J. appeared, confused at first, wondering where they were. This part of the underworld looked the same except the demon wasn't in front of them anymore. They heard noises not far off in the distance. They looked around, not seeing anything at first, but then they heard what sounded like a moan. They tracked the sound, and saw someone lying on the ground. They rushed over to the person and turned him over and Melinda gasped.

"Chris! Ladybug it's Chris but how, why is he here and with what looks like the remains of a darklighter arrow in his gut?"

P.J. looked closely at Chris.

"Ladybug we have to save Chris!"

"Mel, calm down. We'll find a way to help him. But something tells me this isn't the brother you know."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Look closely at him Mel, I saw Chris this morning. So unless a spell backfired and it grew out his hair I don't think it's the same one."

"But how it that possible?"

P.J. just shook her head. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Just then the girls look up and their eyes went wide seeing their mothers just appear out of nowhere. But it didn't take long for them to realize something was wrong, as just like Chris they too looked different.

P.J. sent a mental message to Melinda."Where the hell did you send us Mel? Our parents don't look the same.

Melinda scrunched up her nose, "You said do a spell to get us away from the demon. I did so: Something must have gone wrong."

Their eyes went wide when Piper said, "Wyatt needs help."

"Mel your spell sent us back to when Wyatt was a baby."

Melinda ignored her and spoke up and said, "So does he." pointing to Chris.

"Mel what are you doing?"

"Getting my brother help. I have no whitelighter powers so I can't heal him. Your cupid powers can't heal him. Our mothers are the only ones who might know someone who can help."

The Charmed Ones made their way over to the girls, "Who are you? Where did you come from?" Phoebe asked.

"We can explain later. He doesn't look like he has long." Melinda said, not sure yet if they should tell who they were or not. Their parents had always told them not to time travel as it was dangerous to mess with the past. At the same time she wondered why her mother didn't seem that concerned that her youngest son was lying there dying.

Piper didn't like it but agreed. She needed to get Leo to heal Wyatt and she didn't really want Chris to die. She might not have a lot of love for the young whitelighter but she certainly didn't want him to die. "Leo!"

Leo was there in a moment. "You're back, where were you?"

Gesturing towards Wyatt Piper said, "Heal now, ask later."

After healing Wyatt, Leo noticed the girls, "Who are they?"

"I have no idea. They were here when we got back."

"Back from where?"

"Excuse me? But he needs help now."

Leo bent down to heal Chris while Paige asked, "You seem awful worried about him, do you know him or something?"

"Mel don't tell them. If Uncle Leo is a whitelighter and Wyatt is a baby then we're a lot further in the past than I originally thought and we have to be careful."

Melinda signed and said, "No, I don't know him. But he's obviously hurt and I'm not one for just letting people lay around hurt when help is at hand."

"Nice save." P.J. said.

"Are you going to tell us who you are now?" Piper asked.

"Piper as much as I'd love to stand around and learn more about these girls, perhaps we should continue this conversation where there's not likely to be a demon or two showing up any minute interrupting us." Paige said.

"I hate to admit it but Paige is right. Plus I'm anxious to get back and call Jason to be sure he's all right."

"Who do you suppose this Jason guy is mom's talking about?" P.J. asked.

"Don't know. I mean obviously we're in the past so maybe a boyfriend."

After Leo healed Chris he went back over to where Piper and Wyatt were. Chris sat up confused at first then remembered what happened. He stood up relieved that the sisters had made it back in one piece. He was also shocked to see his cousin there with some girl. 'Could Wyatt have sent her to bring me back and if I don't agree her and the other girl going to are going to drag me back."

"Okay Leo you take the girls, Paige can take us." Piper said moving closer to Paige as she orbed them home.

Leo put his hands on each of the girls shoulders and orbed them back to the manor followed by Chris.

After they got back to the manor P.J. looked at Leo and said, "You didn't have to do that. I could have followed your orb trail."

Leo frowned, "You're a whitelighter?"

"Cupid actually." 'Well half cupid anyway' she added silently.

"You mean the little guys in diapers and arrows?" Paige asked, causing Melinda to giggle.

"Not funny Mel."

"Oh, but I think it's hilarious. I can see you now running around in a diaper carrying a bow and arrow."

"Shut up Mel!"

"Is she a cupid as well?"

"Hey yeah I could just see you in a diaper too."

Melinda glared at her cousin and said, "No I'm not. I'm a witch."

"But witches and Cupids don't usually mix." Leo said.

P.J. sighed and decided to tell Leo of the time her and Mel became inseparable friends. "Well you see when I was just starting out, I was trying to help a young couple. Well then this demon appeapeared and tried to kill them. I don't have any real powers so I was helpless. But I did what I could to help the couple. When Mel showed up and vanquished the demon for me. We've been best friends since."

"Why did you tell that story? Then lie about how it ended?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. That's the way I remember it."

"Then you need a refresher course. We were 7, you borrowed you dad's ring without permission. My potions didn't work. Mom and Uncle Coop showed up. Mom blew up the demon, we were grounded for a month." Melinda looked up as Paige waved her hand in front of her face.

"Are you okay, you kinda spaced out there for a moment." Paige said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry did you say something?"

"I was just asking what your name was. I'm Paige, these are my sisters. The one currently on the phone with her boyfriend is my sister Phoebe."

'Boyfriend! I'm not sure I can handle the thought of mom dating other guys.' P.J. thought.

Unaware of P.J.'s thoughts Paige continued her introductions, "This is my older sister Piper, her son, Wyatt and her ex-husband, "Leo."

Melinda's eyes went wide, "Ex-Husband! My parents are divorced."

Having tuned back into the conversation P.J yelled at Melinda, "Mel snap out of it and pay attention."

Trying to calm down Mel replied, "I'm Melissa." Glancing at P.J. an idea came to her, "Melissa Johnson." remembering that the J in P.J.'s name which is Joanna came from a distant relative with the last name Johnson. So Melinda felt that that was a good choice, since she couldn't exactly tell them her last name is actually Halliwell.

Deciding to play along and keep up the act of not knowing anyone, and seeing Chris glaring at her suspiciously she asked Paige. "Who's that and why is he glaring at me?" In all honesty in kinda unnerved her: She'd never seen her brother glare at anyone like that before.

"Oh this is Chris Perry. He's a whitelighter from the future, who came back to stop a demon from hurting Wyatt. You should be thanking her, Chris. We didn't even know you were in that cave. If she hadn't found you we might have orbed out unintentionally leaving you to die there."

Chris didn't know why but something about them made him suspicious. His cousin P.J. had chosen to work for Wyatt to spare the life of her sisters. Wyatt had agreed to spare them and the resistance had managed to rescue them, but P.J. feared Wyatt too much to betray him. So the only thing Chris could think of was that this was one of Wyatt's tricks to get him back. Maybe he'd recaptured one of P.J.'s sisters, or maybe she'd finally been brainwashed enough after all these years that she agreed to come back and get him. For now, until he could learn what they wanted, he knew he'd have to play the game of 'I don't know you, you don't know me' in order to keep the sisters from becoming suspicious. "Thanks for saving me."


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe came back and held out her hand to P.J. who took it and said, "Sorry, Hi, I'm Phoebe and you are?"

"I'm, P.J. and this is Melissa."

"P.J.? So what does it stand for?" Suspicious. After all these girls show up out of nowhere and despite their claims of denial she could tell that they were both lying about not knowing Chris and although she couldn't read Chris' emotions she could read both his facial expressions which was usually a mask seemed to slip a little with these girls and his body language both of which said that he didn't seem to know or trust either of them.

"It doesn't stand for anything. That's just my name. P.J." It wasn't a complete lie. Several family members did called her P.J. Others, like friends and teachers at school called her Prue and Melinda, Chris, Wyatt and some of the other cousins tended to call her Ladybug like her mother. Her Aunt Piper for some reason though always called her Little Phoebe.

"I'd like to stick around and talk more but I promised to meet up with Jason." Phoebe said before leaving.

Paige sighed, "I'll go make us some tea."

"I'm going to put Wyatt down for a nap. Then I'll be back and we can talk more." Piper agreed. With nothing more than a glare sent Chris' way Leo went with her.

Once Chris was sure that Paige, Piper and Leo were out of earshot, he looked at P.J. and asked, "Did Wyatt send you? I didn't think he'd trust you on a mission to try to get me back, but I'm telling you now I'm not going back."

Melinda and P.J. thought he was crazy. They remembered Paige said something about a demon or something after Wyatt. They now wished they'd paid more attention to the stories of Chris' time in the past since neither can remember why he was in the past, though they seriously doubted it was just some random demon hurting Wyatt.

Melinda, wanting to reassure herself that Chris was fine, walked over to him and hugged him noticing the way he stiffened up and didn't hug her back. Sure her brothers weren't big on hugs from their kid sister but they rarely rejected her, especially after something like this. Nor do they act like they've never been hugged before like Chris currently was.

"What do you think your doing?" Chris growled, not used to hugging many people. The last person he hugged was Bianca before he came here.

"I'm giving my big brother a hug silly. I was so worried about you. It scared me to death seeing you laying there with a darklighter arrow that you pulled out of yourself."

She was surprised when Chris pushed her away. But before anyone could react Paige walked in and set the tray down. "Did you just say that Chris was your brother?"

"What?" Piper exclaimed as she and Leo returned. Chris sighed thinking now that Leo was back he'd happily parade him in front of the Elders with his so called proof that he was the one who sent him to Valhalla, and he'd be lucky to get out with just his whitelighter powers stripped, if not shipped home to Wyatt. He'd never learn what these girls were really doing here or why one seems to be under the delusion she was his sister. Even worse Piper, Paige and Leo heard this silly girl spout off she was his sister and will start accusing him of lying, when he'd honestly never seen the stupid girl before in his life.

"I can't believe you. You lied to us, again."

"First, I didn't lie to you about my family; I just never told you anything about them. Second, this girl is delusional. I don't have and never will have a sister." He knew they'd never think to ask how he could be sure he'd never get one. Kinda hard to get one when your mother's been dead for 8 years.

"That's not a nice thing to say to your sister." Paige said.

Chris growled, "What part of I don't have a sister wasn't clear?!"

"Well she seems to think so." Paige said as she saw P.J. holding Melinda.

"I don't care what she seems to think. Hell, I'm will to let you cast a modified truth spell if that's what it will take to convince you!" He put the word modified in there as he didn't want to be under its effects for 24 hours. He'd end up forced to spill way too many secrets.

"All right Chris we believe you." Piper said. She felt if he was willing to allow even a modified truth type spell to be cast on him concerning this girl, then he had to be telling the truth since he'd never offered a suggestion like that before.

"So why are you here?" Piper asked, turning her attention to the girls.

"Yeah Mel, tell her what happened."

"It's not all my fault!" Mel defended. However, seeing the look on her cousins face she sighed, "Fine, maybe it is. My older brothers are always going on demon hunts without me. So I wanted to prove myself as not just the useless kid sister, so I went to hunt for a medium level demon that I could vanquish with the right potions."

She glanced Chris' direction and saw no sign that he was upset, which she thought was strange as he would normally be mad. Then she remembered he didn't know her. She slumped and continued, "But we ran into a different demon and I felt I could still take him out after he ran away from us."

Piper glared at the girl, "Didn't your parents teach you that demons don't run from fights unless it's to get backup? It was likely a trap."

"Thank you," P.J. said smugly. Seeing the look Piper was giving her she said, "I told her that same thing! She ignored me and went after him anyway! He led us to a cave and I couldn't beam us out when she couldn't vanquish him. The demon even admitted to leading us there so we couldn't."

"So how did you end up here?" Leo asked.

"I said a spell to get us out and the next thing you know we're in that cave." Melinda answered.

"We're from the future too." P.J. said.

"Then you're here to help Chris?" Paige asked.

"Since we're here we'll be happy to help, but if you're asking if we came with the intention of helping, then no, and seeing as he doesn't seem to know us, I think we're from a different future than the one Chris is from." P.J. said

Chris decided to change the subject, "Isn't it almost time for my hearing with the Elders. I thought you'd like to take me in personally."

"What? What did you do?" Melinda asked worried.

Leo was already close to losing his nerve. At first after learning about Melinda he was ready to go through with it despite Piper's guilt trip. But despite his mistrust of Chris there was too much emotion in his voice when he denied knowing the girl. Leo didn't need to be an empath to see that Chris really didn't seem to know her. Plus the offer of the truth spell only proved that. So, he ignored Melinda and went ahead as planned and handed Chris the Valkyrie pendant, "Maybe I'll just give you this instead."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. Just take it before I change my mind." Leo said, orbing out.

"Well what now? I mean I have no idea how we're going to get home." Melinda said.

"Plus nowhere to stay." P.J. added.

"I guess I can bunk with Phoebe, and the girls can share my room."

Piper wasn't crazy about having more future people around, but at the same time she couldn't throw the girls out on the street. "Fine, but just until we can find a way to get you home. You wouldn't happen to remember the spell you used to get here do you?"

"No, sorry." Melinda said.

"No it's fine, that would be too easy." Piper said. "Paige, maybe between you and Phoebe you can find some clothes to fit them. Theirs are dirty."

Paige smiled, "Let's go girls."

"Wait what about Chris?" Melinda asked.

"None of your business." Chris growled.

"Chris be nice. Maybe where your from she's not your sister, but obviously you are in hers. He's staying at P3."

"Where you can't go!" Chris said.

"What? Why not?" Paige asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks a lot." Melinda grumbled.

"For what?"

"For What?! You scared him off! We had him, he was even starting to believe us! Then you get scared about telling him anything when he was starting to open up."

"Sorry but hearing that he doesn't like Uncle Leo, and knowing how close our Chris is to him, I was afraid if he knew he'd get mad and, I don't know, do something to keep them from getting close."

Melinda rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you had kept quiet we could have found out why he hates dad. Maybe learning they're close in our time will help him learn to trust dad here and now. He already had trust issues with you apparently."

"Sorry but hearing Aunt Paige say that he never tells them anything made me think maybe we shouldn't tell him anything."

"Ladybug we know a lot of the same things he knows. We're all from the future. It might be a risk that our future could turn out differently, but I don't want anything to happen to him. I don't remember the story, but I do know that mom, and especially dad, get depressed around Chris' birthday. They try to hide it but I've seen it."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think it means that Chris dies here saving Wyatt."

"Now that you mention it when the subject of Chris' 22nd birthday comes up they don't seem happy. Maybe you're right."

"Even if we find a spell to get us home, I'm not going. The spell brought us here for a reason: Magic works in mysterious ways. Maybe that reason was to help Chris save Wyatt, and to save Chris."

"But you risk our future."

"I don't care. Chris gave his life to give us our future. I'm going to try to talk to him tomorrow and try to get him to open up."

"Are you sure he'll talk to us?"

"Us? No. Me? Maybe, hopefully. Something about you in his future makes him not want to trust you. I just need you to beam me outside the office. In the meantime you can keep an eye on your mom and her boyfriend."

P.J. sighed, "Fine but be careful. We don't want our future to disappear."

x-x-x-x

The next day P.J., sensing Chris in his room, remote-beamed Melinda outside Chris' room at P3. Melinda was scared he'd refuse to see her. She took a deep breath and knocked.

Chris was surprised to see her when he opened the door. "What are still doing here?"

"I came to talk. I know you think we're from your future but we're not. Please just talk to me. We can do a spell on each other if you want. You do the truth spell on me and I'll cast a spell to show you any memory of mine you want. There has to be something, anything that Wyatt wouldn't tell anyone, or something you know he doesn't. Something, anything. Maybe, just maybe, whatever that is I know it. That would prove to you I'm not from your future."

Chris thought about it and knew she was right. There were a few things even Wyatt kept from his demons. Things Wyatt would never tell, not even to win him back, things he knew Wyatt didn't. "Fine, Let's try this. P.J.'s not here?" Chris asked letting her in.

"No, I didn't think you would agree to talk to me with her here. Plus she let Aunt Paige get into her head about keeping our world secret from you. It's not going to work. For you to learn to trust me we have to share and compare our worlds. She beamed me here."

Chris had to admit if P.J. had come he wouldn't have let them in the room. But something about this girl got to him. He didn't know what it was. " _For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until the hour ends, after which the spell ends. Those who are in this room, will hear the truth from other's mouths._"

"Okay let's see, I'm not the best spell maker in the family but I'm better than Wyatt at least. Um something to rhyme with memories to share mine."

"Ours."

Melinda looked at him surprised.

"If we're going to do this right open the memories both ways."

Melinda smiled an nodded, " _Heart to heart, Mind to mind. From now until the hour ends, after which the spell ends. Those who are in this room, will freely share each others memories._"

"Okay if Wyatt didn't send you, how did you get here?"

"I told that story twice. A demon tricked us into a cave and P.J. couldn't beam us out."

"I don't understand. You said you're my little sister. Why can't you orb?"

Melinda was thrilled he was actually acknowledging her as his sister. "Um, well I don't really remember if I was ever told how or why, but sometime after your born dad fell from grace and became mortal. So unlike you and Wyatt I'm not part whitelighter, I'm just a witch."

"What? Leo's mortal? Why would he fall from grace?"

"I wish I knew the answer. I'm guessing you and dad weren't close?"

"He was never there for me. He was there for everyone else. The entire world came before me. If I called him he'd never come. If Mom called he'd come when he could, but if Wyatt called or if the call concerned Wyatt he'd literally and figuratively drop everything and orb in. The only people Leo cares about are mom, Wyatt and the rest of the world. I fall well below everything and everyone else in the world. He was only ever there for Wyatt. If it had to do with Wyatt, whether it was his birthday or something else, Leo was there. Me I'd get an apology letter."

"Are you saying he was still an whitelighter in your time?"

"He was an Elder actually."

"An Elder? I didn't know dad was an Elder. Wait, Aunt Paige said dad was mom's ex, did you have something to do with that?

"Yeah, I made Leo an Elder earlier than was originally intended when I changed things so that the Titans were defeated sooner, in order to make room for me as the Charmed Ones whitelighter. I didn't intend to break up their marriage, though since now I might have jeopardized my own conception."

"You what?"

"There's still time. Despite you telling them you're my sister - for some reason they don't seem to be so bright in this time - they probably still haven't figured out I'm only part whitelighter. What's your power?"

"I have the power to freeze. Similar to mom's only they actually look like their encased in ice, but the ice isn't cold."

"Sounds like a cool power."

"One that might be useful in a battle right?"

"I guess so, why?"

"You or my Chris and Wyatt are always going demon hunting without me. They think I'm useless."

"Maybe they're just trying to protect you. Seeing as you can't orb they'd fear you getting hurt. Haven't you ever asked?"

"Yeah but it's always 'we managed fine. It didn't need The Power of Three.'"

Chris' eyes went wide, "The Power of Three?"

Melinda suddenly got excited thinking she could finally wipe away any doubts he had. She thought back to one of the last vanquishes she went on with Wyatt and Chris that required The Power of Three. She took Chris' hand and concentrated. Suddenly Chris could see Melinda's memory.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks a lot." Melinda grumbled.

"For what?"

"For What?! You scared him off! We had him, he was even starting to believe us! Then you get scared about telling him anything when he was starting to open up."

"Sorry but hearing that he doesn't like Uncle Leo, and knowing how close our Chris is to him, I was afraid if he knew he'd get mad and, I don't know, do something to keep them from getting close."

Melinda rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you had kept quiet we could have found out why he hates dad. Maybe learning they're close in our time will help him learn to trust dad here and now. He already had trust issues with you apparently."

"Sorry but hearing Aunt Paige say that he never tells them anything made me think maybe we shouldn't tell him anything."

"Ladybug we know a lot of the same things he knows. We're all from the future. It might be a risk that our future could turn out differently, but I don't want anything to happen to him. I don't remember the story, but I do know that mom, and especially dad, get depressed around Chris' birthday. They try to hide it but I've seen it."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think it means that Chris dies here saving Wyatt."

"Now that you mention it when the subject of Chris' 22nd birthday comes up they don't seem happy. Maybe you're right."

"Even if we find a spell to get us home, I'm not going. The spell brought us here for a reason: Magic works in mysterious ways. Maybe that reason was to help Chris save Wyatt, and to save Chris."

"But you risk our future."

"I don't care. Chris gave his life to give us our future. I'm going to try to talk to him tomorrow and try to get him to open up."

"Are you sure he'll talk to us?"

"Us? No. Me? Maybe, hopefully. Something about you in his future makes him not want to trust you. I just need you to beam me outside the office. In the meantime you can keep an eye on your mom and her boyfriend."

P.J. sighed, "Fine but be careful. We don't want our future to disappear."

x-x-x-x

The next day P.J., sensing Chris in his room, remote-beamed Melinda outside Chris' room at P3. Melinda was scared he'd refuse to see her. She took a deep breath and knocked.

Chris was surprised to see her when he opened the door. "What are still doing here?"

"I came to talk. I know you think we're from your future but we're not. Please just talk to me. We can do a spell on each other if you want. You do the truth spell on me and I'll cast a spell to show you any memory of mine you want. There has to be something, anything that Wyatt wouldn't tell anyone, or something you know he doesn't. Something, anything. Maybe, just maybe, whatever that is I know it. That would prove to you I'm not from your future."

Chris thought about it and knew she was right. There were a few things even Wyatt kept from his demons. Things Wyatt would never tell, not even to win him back, things he knew Wyatt didn't. "Fine, Let's try this. P.J.'s not here?" Chris asked letting her in.

"No, I didn't think you would agree to talk to me with her here. Plus she let Aunt Paige get into her head about keeping our world secret from you. It's not going to work. For you to learn to trust me we have to share and compare our worlds. She beamed me here."

Chris had to admit if P.J. had come he wouldn't have let them in the room. But something about this girl got to him. He didn't know what it was. " _For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until the hour ends, after which the spell ends. Those who are in this room, will hear the truth from other's mouths._"

"Okay let's see, I'm not the best spell maker in the family but I'm better than Wyatt at least. Um something to rhyme with memories to share mine."

"Ours."

Melinda looked at him surprised.

"If we're going to do this right open the memories both ways."

Melinda smiled an nodded, " _Heart to heart, Mind to mind. From now until the hour ends, after which the spell ends. Those who are in this room, will freely share each others memories._"

"Okay if Wyatt didn't send you, how did you get here?"

"I told that story twice. A demon tricked us into a cave and P.J. couldn't beam us out."

"I don't understand. You said you're my little sister. Why can't you orb?"

Melinda was thrilled he was actually acknowledging her as his sister. "Um, well I don't really remember if I was ever told how or why, but sometime after your born dad fell from grace and became mortal. So unlike you and Wyatt I'm not part whitelighter, I'm just a witch."

"What? Leo's mortal? Why would he fall from grace?"

"I wish I knew the answer. I'm guessing you and dad weren't close?"

"He was never there for me. He was there for everyone else. The entire world came before me. If I called him he'd never come. If Mom called he'd come when he could, but if Wyatt called or if the call concerned Wyatt he'd literally and figuratively drop everything and orb in. The only people Leo cares about are mom, Wyatt and the rest of the world. I fall well below everything and everyone else in the world. He was only ever there for Wyatt. If it had to do with Wyatt, whether it was his birthday or something else, Leo was there. Me I'd get an apology letter."

"Are you saying he was still an whitelighter in your time?"

"He was an Elder actually."

"An Elder? I didn't know dad was an Elder. Wait, Aunt Paige said dad was mom's ex, did you have something to do with that?

"Yeah, I made Leo an Elder earlier than was originally intended when I changed things so that the Titans were defeated sooner, in order to make room for me as the Charmed Ones whitelighter. I didn't intend to break up their marriage, though since now I might have jeopardized my own conception."

"You what?"

"There's still time. Despite you telling them you're my sister - for some reason they don't seem to be so bright in this time - they probably still haven't figured out I'm only part whitelighter. What's your power?"

"I have the power to freeze. Similar to mom's only they actually look like their encased in ice, but the ice isn't cold."

"Sounds like a cool power."

"One that might be useful in a battle right?"

"I guess so, why?"

"You or my Chris and Wyatt are always going demon hunting without me. They think I'm useless."

"Maybe they're just trying to protect you. Seeing as you can't orb they'd fear you getting hurt. Haven't you ever asked?"

"Yeah but it's always 'we managed fine. It didn't need The Power of Three.'"

Chris' eyes went wide, "The Power of Three?"

Melinda suddenly got excited thinking she could finally wipe away any doubts he had. She thought back to one of the last vanquishes she went on with Wyatt and Chris that required The Power of Three. She took Chris' hand and concentrated. Suddenly Chris could see Melinda's memory.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe it. Poor mom." Melinda said, reaching out and hugging Chris to her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

"It's okay, my fault, I forgot about the memory spell."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm happy you told me!"

"You're happy to know how mom died?"

"Of course not. I'm happy you told me. That's what I'm happy about. I'm sad to know how bad dad was. I can't believe it. If I hadn't seen it myself I might have denied it. How old were you turning?" She thought he seemed fairly young but not too young.

"It was my 14th."

She couldn't even imagine that at 14. Wanting to change the subject for Chris' sake she said, "What did you mean before when you asked if Wyatt was really good? Is that why you're here? Aunt Paige said something about a demon hunting Wyatt?"

"Yeah. If I told them the truth from the get-go they'd have kicked me to the curb by now. They're not big on wanting to know the truth. It was hard enough convincing them that something actually is after Wyatt. Getting them to believe that Wyatt becomes the Source after what happens to mom was going to be impossible, so I stuck with the basics. A demon or something kidnaps Wyatt sometime before I'm born and traumatizes him. He's now all about power. The world is a veritable dystopia."

"So why didn't you bring the book back with you?"

"Wyatt keeps it close to him. At all times."

"Wait, you said he believes in power. Didn't you also say he rules demons?"

"Yes to both."

"Really? What about a museum?"

"Wyatt wanted to remind everyone of the power he came from, so he turned the mansion in to a museum. He has tours for mortals to see. Witches caught there are captured and have a choice. Tortured and killed, or agree to follow him."

"But if he's ruling demons doesn't that make him evil?" Melinda asked.

Chris shrugged, "You and I may classify him as such but the book doesn't. He can still touch it."

X-x-x-x-x-x

2026

Wyatt had convinced Chris to go on another demon hunt. While Chris was making the vanquishing potion he'd gone downstairs to grab a snack. He was about to orb back upstairs when the phone rang. He sighed. Their dad was at Magic school and he wasn't sure if their mother was at P3 or her restaurant Halliwells. So with Chris in the attic it left him to answer, "Hello."

"Wyatt? What are doing there?"

He and Chris had moved out last year and currently shared an apartment not far from the manor. "Researching another demon and making a vanquishing potion."

Phoebe laughed, "In other words you're eating and Chris is doing all the work?"

Wyatt scowled at the air, "Hey I can make a vanquishing potion!"

"Of course you can sweetie." Wyatt growled at the insinuation he couldn't do it. Phoebe pushed on, "Have you seen Ladybug today? She was suppose to have been home an hour ago. Her college homework has been slipping lately. I only know because her Mid-Term paper was out on her desk and it still wasn't completed even though it was due earlier this week. Plus one of her coworkers at Lamps and Such called to ask if she was coming in, as she had missed several days."

Wyatt blinked. If Ladybug's college homework had been slipping then likely Mel's was too, not to mention their jobs. "Yeah they said this morning they were going to the mall and maybe to see a movie. I'm sure they just lost track of time."

"I see, well if you see her send her home."

"I will bye." Wyatt sighed and orbed upstairs, "We have a problem."

"What now?"

"Mel and Ladybug are missing."

"Define missing?"

"Aunt Phoebe called and said Ladybug was suppose to have been home an hour ago. When was the last time Ladybug challenged Aunt Phoebe's rules?"

It had been a while, Chris knew. The grounding and binding of her powers for a month had made her more cautious of breaking a rule. That had been last year, and since then she rarely broke a rule, or at least not one that would get her caught. "True, but what does that have to do with Mel?"

"Chris when was the last time you saw one without the other? Plus if Ladybug's skipping school and work, I can imagine Mel is too."

"Okay how does that affect us?"

"Well we both know that Mel and Ladybug are probably demon hunting...alone. Who is mom likely to blame for this?"

"We don't even live here! How can we be held responsible for what Mel or Ladybug does?"

"You want to try telling that to mom?"

Chris sighed, "No, she'd probably blame us for not making sure Mel doesn't go on demon hunts or at least without us."

"Then, if she found out we did take Mel and she got so much as a paper cut she would yell at us for not protecting her better."

"Exactly! Fine go get her hairbrush or something for us to scry with it. I'll make another strong vanquishing potion and hope it'll work on whatever demon she got mixed up with."

Just then the pages in the book turned to the page showing the demon Strinlongly that Mel and P.J. had run from.

"Well I guess we got out demon. Thanks." Chris said to whichever spirit had helped them.

After the potion was made and Wyatt had finished scrying, they orbed in. "This is where the crystal pointed but I see no sign of Mel or Ladybug."

"Welcome, it's rare to have 4 visitors in one day." Strinlongly laughed before turning and running away. Chris and Wyatt did follow but unlike Melinda who had run after it, they were more cautious.

"Welcome to your nightmare. A place you will never leave!"

"Look just tell us what happened to our sister and maybe we'll consider letting you live longer."

"The silly little girl vanished without a trace. All she left me was this." Strinlongly tossed Melinda's cell phone in the air.

He hadn't counted on Chris being able to get it from so far away. Chris held out his hand and the phone flew into his hand. "Thanks, we'll take this back."

"No that's my souvenir."

"Was yours." Wyatt said, tossing the potion at the demon who screamed and went up in flames. "You think he told the truth?"

Chris shrugged, "Don't know, maybe. Mel wouldn't have left her phone behind willingly. Let's get out of here, it's obvious Mel's not here and the scrying led us to her phone."

"I can't orb." Wyatt said.

"Maybe that's what the demon meant when he said Mel disappeared. She and Ladybug got trapped here and Ladybug couldn't beam out. She must have said a spell to get out."

"Why can't we orb?"

"Must be something about this section. The demon led us here for a reason."

"He knew, he knew we wouldn't be able to orb once we got here."

"Let's go back the way we came. I'm sure we'll be able to orb out once we're past this section."

Sure enough, once they were out of the cavern they were able to orb back to the manor.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe it. Poor mom." Melinda said, reaching out and hugging Chris to her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

"It's okay, my fault, I forgot about the memory spell."

"No, don't be sorry. I'm happy you told me!"

"You're happy to know how mom died?"

"Of course not. I'm happy you told me. That's what I'm happy about. I'm sad to know how bad dad was. I can't believe it. If I hadn't seen it myself I might have denied it. How old were you turning?" She thought he seemed fairly young but not too young.

"It was my 14th."

She couldn't even imagine that at 14. Wanting to change the subject for Chris' sake she said, "What did you mean before when you asked if Wyatt was really good? Is that why you're here? Aunt Paige said something about a demon hunting Wyatt?"

"Yeah. If I told them the truth from the get-go they'd have kicked me to the curb by now. They're not big on wanting to know the truth. It was hard enough convincing them that something actually is after Wyatt. Getting them to believe that Wyatt becomes the Source after what happens to mom was going to be impossible, so I stuck with the basics. A demon or something kidnaps Wyatt sometime before I'm born and traumatizes him. He's now all about power. The world is a veritable dystopia."

"So why didn't you bring the book back with you?"

"Wyatt keeps it close to him. At all times."

"Wait, you said he believes in power. Didn't you also say he rules demons?"

"Yes to both."

"Really? What about a museum?"

"Wyatt wanted to remind everyone of the power he came from, so he turned the mansion in to a museum. He has tours for mortals to see. Witches caught there are captured and have a choice. Tortured and killed, or agree to follow him."

"But if he's ruling demons doesn't that make him evil?" Melinda asked.

Chris shrugged, "You and I may classify him as such but the book doesn't. He can still touch it."

X-x-x-x-x-x

2026

Wyatt had convinced Chris to go on another demon hunt. While Chris was making the vanquishing potion he'd gone downstairs to grab a snack. He was about to orb back upstairs when the phone rang. He sighed. Their dad was at Magic school and he wasn't sure if their mother was at P3 or her restaurant Halliwells. So with Chris in the attic it left him to answer, "Hello."

"Wyatt? What are doing there?"

He and Chris had moved out last year and currently shared an apartment not far from the manor. "Researching another demon and making a vanquishing potion."

Phoebe laughed, "In other words you're eating and Chris is doing all the work?"

Wyatt scowled at the air, "Hey I can make a vanquishing potion!"

"Of course you can sweetie." Wyatt growled at the insinuation he couldn't do it. Phoebe pushed on, "Have you seen Ladybug today? She was suppose to have been home an hour ago. Her college homework has been slipping lately. I only know because her Mid-Term paper was out on her desk and it still wasn't completed even though it was due earlier this week. Plus one of her coworkers at Lamps and Such called to ask if she was coming in, as she had missed several days."

Wyatt blinked. If Ladybug's college homework had been slipping then likely Mel's was too, not to mention their jobs. "Yeah they said this morning they were going to the mall and maybe to see a movie. I'm sure they just lost track of time."

"I see, well if you see her send her home."

"I will bye." Wyatt sighed and orbed upstairs, "We have a problem."

"What now?"

"Mel and Ladybug are missing."

"Define missing?"

"Aunt Phoebe called and said Ladybug was suppose to have been home an hour ago. When was the last time Ladybug challenged Aunt Phoebe's rules?"

It had been a while, Chris knew. The grounding and binding of her powers for a month had made her more cautious of breaking a rule. That had been last year, and since then she rarely broke a rule, or at least not one that would get her caught. "True, but what does that have to do with Mel?"

"Chris when was the last time you saw one without the other? Plus if Ladybug's skipping school and work, I can imagine Mel is too."

"Okay how does that affect us?"

"Well we both know that Mel and Ladybug are probably demon hunting...alone. Who is mom likely to blame for this?"

"We don't even live here! How can we be held responsible for what Mel or Ladybug does?"

"You want to try telling that to mom?"

Chris sighed, "No, she'd probably blame us for not making sure Mel doesn't go on demon hunts or at least without us."

"Then, if she found out we did take Mel and she got so much as a paper cut she would yell at us for not protecting her better."

"Exactly! Fine go get her hairbrush or something for us to scry with it. I'll make another strong vanquishing potion and hope it'll work on whatever demon she got mixed up with."

Just then the pages in the book turned to the page showing the demon Strinlongly that Mel and P.J. had run from.

"Well I guess we got out demon. Thanks." Chris said to whichever spirit had helped them.

After the potion was made and Wyatt had finished scrying, they orbed in. "This is where the crystal pointed but I see no sign of Mel or Ladybug."

"Welcome, it's rare to have 4 visitors in one day." Strinlongly laughed before turning and running away. Chris and Wyatt did follow but unlike Melinda who had run after it, they were more cautious.

"Welcome to your nightmare. A place you will never leave!"

"Look just tell us what happened to our sister and maybe we'll consider letting you live longer."

"The silly little girl vanished without a trace. All she left me was this." Strinlongly tossed Melinda's cell phone in the air.

He hadn't counted on Chris being able to get it from so far away. Chris held out his hand and the phone flew into his hand. "Thanks, we'll take this back."

"No that's my souvenir."

"Was yours." Wyatt said, tossing the potion at the demon who screamed and went up in flames. "You think he told the truth?"

Chris shrugged, "Don't know, maybe. Mel wouldn't have left her phone behind willingly. Let's get out of here, it's obvious Mel's not here and the scrying led us to her phone."

"I can't orb." Wyatt said.

"Maybe that's what the demon meant when he said Mel disappeared. She and Ladybug got trapped here and Ladybug couldn't beam out. She must have said a spell to get out."

"Why can't we orb?"

"Must be something about this section. The demon led us here for a reason."

"He knew, he knew we wouldn't be able to orb once we got here."

"Let's go back the way we came. I'm sure we'll be able to orb out once we're past this section."

Sure enough, once they were out of the cavern they were able to orb back to the manor.


	8. Chapter 8

"What did you tell Aunt Phoebe? She's not over here looking for Ladybug?"

"I lied and said she was at the mall and movies with Mel."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "As I said, why isn't she here?"

Wyatt crossed his arms, "Hey I can lie."

"Right. Must be because she was talking to you on the phone. Face it Wy, you can't lie."

"Not all of us can be compulsive secret keeping liars. You are probably the only known Halliwell that can keep a secret for any period of time."

"It doesn't take much to keep a secret Wy. You just got the bad luck of taking after grandpa and Aunt Phoebe."

"Grandpa can keep a secret."

"He might not spill all the secrets but like you, when an issue that involves said secret comes up, he'll spill at least part of the secret."

"What, really when?"

Chris shrugged, "Not important."

"This has to do with your little trip to the past again, doesn't it. It's the only time you refuse to tell me anything."

The two had a very open and honest relationship. They rarely kept secrets from each other. When Chris started to get his memories of the past at 14 he had told Wyatt very little, and still doesn't. It's the only thing Chris refuses to share. He refuses to let Wyatt know how bad he was. It doesn't stop Wyatt from trying.

"It's no big deal, Wy. I told grandpa something about mom and he told mom a little."

"Come on Chris, give me more than that."

"Let's concentrate on getting Mel and Ladybug back. Does Mel's phone give a clue as to what happened?" Chris asks instead, ignoring Wyatt's want for more. He wasn't going to tell him their mother died in the other timeline even though he wasn't responsible for it, which Chris was thankful for, but it had been going after that demon that started Wyatt on the power-hungry road from which there was no return.

They replayed Melinda's phone recording and were surprised.

"I guess I'm going to the past." Wyatt said.

"What? Why did you think she's in the past?"

"Well if she was here we'd be able to sense her and scrying lead us to her phone. She had to go somewhere. If she had ended up in the future mom and dad would have sent her back. Any farther in the future and we could only hope she didn't get in trouble and they would have been sent back by now. But something tells me she's in the past."

"Ok, then why do you think you're going to alone?"

"Because one of us has to go and it can't be you. You've been in the past before. Who knows what would happen if we ended up in the same time when you were in the past. You might merge with your other self, or cause some other kind of problem having two of you in one place. Besides even if she ended up earlier or later than when you were there, do you really want me to stay here covering for you, Mel and Ladybug?"

Chris sighed, he hated it when Wyatt made sense. If Melinda did end up in the past with his former self it could cause problems if he tried to go there. As Wyatt pointed out, he might end up merging with his other self or, if by some strange chance he didn't, two of them in the same timeline could cause a whole host of other problems. His other point was valid as well. Even without that, time travel was tricky. One minute might not go by here while there it's been days or vice versa. Not knowing how long Wyatt would be gone, and knowing Melinda and Ladybug had already been missing for hours, then they might need someone to cover in case their parents start asking questions or their Aunt Phoebe calls again.

"I don't like it, but I don't want to be merged with my past self. Especially knowing his fate. Even if we could find a way to change it, me joining with him would likely confuse him and distract him from his mission. Just be careful and try not to spill who you are in the first five minutes of being there."

"You worry too much Chris."

"The problem is you don't worry enough Wy."

"I'm not worried that I'll save you."

"What?"

"I know you died trying to save me. When you first started having nightmares from that time you forgot to close off our connection. I saw it, Chris. I saw what happened. I even saw who did it."

"Wy, you're not going to going to do anything drastic are you?"

"You mean like killing the bastard first? No, as much as I'd love too, I won't, because that would only prove he was right and I am dangerous. I'm hoping your other self will learn to trust me and we'll find a way to stop him and save us both."

"I hope you know what you're doing Wy."

X-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile P.J., whose cupid powers allow her to be invisible, was spying on Phoebe and Jason. They had just had a disastrous time at the restaurant and had gone to his apartment instead. 'I can't believe mom's serious about this guy. I can tell he'd never be able to accept magic. He's too much of a realist. Magic would only freak him out.'

That gave her an idea. She knew her mom might be mad if she found out but she felt it was best her mother realized this guy wasn't right before he hurt her. P.J. knew it'd be a couple of years till Phoebe met her father, but that didn't mean she was going watch as her mother got her heart broken because she was too blind to see this guy would never accept her being a witch. She beamed out and found a low level demon. She beamed a rock at the demon's head. When he charged she beamed out and went to the bedroom of Jason's apartment to watch. Just as she thought the demon shimmered after her, appearing a few feet from her mother's date.

Jason looked up, "Who are you, how did you get in here?"

The demon looked around and despite not seeing P.J. saw Phoebe and fired a fireball. Phoebe used her power to send it back.

Jason looked at her, "What the hell just happened here? Who or what was that?"

Phoebe sighed, she knew she'd have to have this conversation sooner or later, but she had been hoping for later. "That was a demon."

"Demon?"

"Yes, that was a demon and I'm a witch."

"Witch? You mean like magic and powers and stuff?"

"Yes, I'm a witch with magical powers."

"You're saying magic is real and...What about that thing it threw at you? It looked like a fireball and it was going to hit you but instead it hit him? How?"

"I have the power of empathy. I used it to redirect the fireball back at him. It's also why at the restaurant I confessed I loved you too. I could read your emotions and I just read your emotions and reacted before I heard the words."

"I don't know what to think about this. I need time to sort through this." Jason said, visibly paling as he looked at the spot where the demon had been standing.

Phoebe sighed and left.

"Sorry mom. It's for the best. He wasn't right for you." P.J. whispered before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the future Chris had finished writing out the spell from Melinda's phone.

"Here, this is the spell she used. It hopefully will take you to where and when she is." Chris said.

"Great, then I'm all set."

"Just remember not to tell our family who you are. They barely trusted me back then. Your younger self only began to trust me after I helped rescue him from a group called The Order. They changed your morality so that good was bad and bad was good. I lost most of the family's trust after that because I screwed up and instead of continuing to lie to them I told them you were going to become evil. They thought I was just there to stop evil from getting to you, but telling them that you were the evil I was there to stop...Let's just say that conversation didn't go well. Telling them was an accident. So if they learn who you are, and see that you're obviously not evil, then they might turn on me and this future might become that one."

"Don't worry Chris. I won't let that future happen. I won't become that evil. I will save us both." Then Wyatt remembered what he was going to ask. "That reminds me. I need one more spell."

Chris raised an eyebrow.

X-x-z-x-x

Meanwhile, at the manor in the past Chris was arguing with Melinda. "You're sure this baby Manticore isn't the one who turns Wyatt? I still contend we should vanquish it."

"Chris trust me. He's not. He's Wyatt's best friend. His name will be Seth. He's an only child. It was always hard on his dad to find anyone who would accept Seth, but he's still trying someone who can love him and Seth. Even though Seth is in college now, Derek has always told us he'd never marry or continue to date anyone who can't accept Seth."

After it was all over, Piper gave Derek some of Wyatt's old clothes saying she wasn't going to have any more children. Melinda looked at Chris wishing they could tell Piper that she would have two more and they were standing right next to her.

X-x-x-x

After learning of Bianca's attack Melinda rushed to Chris to be sure he was alright. She knocked on the door and hugged Chris as soon as he opened the door.

"Are you alright? We heard you were attacked by someone?" P.J. said.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not fine. Who attacked you and why? Don't lie to me like you did mom." Melinda said reluctantly moving away so they could go in the room.

"What makes you think I lied to mom?" Chris asked surprised.

"I heard mom describe the scene. This mystery girl was standing just a few inches in front of you with your back against the wall her hand in your chest. You told mom you didn't know who attacked you and mom stupidly bought it. I don't. You can't claim not to know her. The Chris I know would never be caught in a vulnerable position like that if he didn't know the person. Plus the fact that mom didn't even know anything was wrong till she opened the door was another clue for me." Melinda said.

"She's right Chris. You would never let your guard down long enough for anyone to get that close to you, much less attack. You barely let me get close even now knowing and accepting I'm from another future." P.J. said.

"Who was she Chris?"

"My fiancé Bianca."

"Fiancé?"

"I guess that means we're not engaged in your world?"

"No your not." Then she had a thought and said, "But I'm glad to see you found each other in both worlds."

P.J. didn't say anything but looked at Melinda like she was crazy. 'Mel what are doing? As far as I know Chris doesn't have a girlfriend and I've never heard of this Bianca woman before.'

 _'We can't tell him that. He might give up or something if he thinks he and this woman have no future. I don't want to shatter that. Would you want to go back to our world if you suddenly got memories of his world and say learned Jacob, the boy you have a crush on, was your fiancé? But then you have to return to our world where he doesn't know you exist.'_

 _'No, you're right. I'll play along."_

Melinda looked at Chris concerned. As she and P.J. were talking mentally Chris had checked out and started remembering the last time he and Bianca had been together.

"Chris are you alright?"

Snapping out of his daze he looked up and said, "Yeah I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" Melinda asked.

"I have to talk to her."

"Wait what do you mean talk to her? Mom said she blew her up."

"Bianca is a Phoenix witch. Mom only chased her away. It would take more than that to kill her."

"Wait I've heard of them. They're assassins." P.J. said.

"You're engaged to an assassin who wants to kill you?"

"I don't think that's what she wants. Wyatt did something to change her. I have to talk to her." With that Chris orbed out.

"Should we follow him?" P.J. asked.

"I'd love to, but if we do we could risk Chris' safety. For now I'll stay here, and if he's not back in a half hour I'll call you and we can go after him."

"I don't have anything to do. I'll wait with you."

"Weren't you worried about Aunt Phoebe and her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but I ran him off."

"How?"

"I went to the underworld and found a low level demon and beamed a rock at his head. Then beamed back to mom's boyfriend's place, and of course the demon followed. It threw a fireball at mom and she sent it back at him. Her boyfriend freaked out just like I knew he would and they broke up."

"I wish we could do the same thing to mom's boyfriend. If they don't break up soon and mom doesn't get back together with dad, both me and Chris will be in danger of ceasing to exist."

"We could try."

"No, if we did mom would catch on or Aunt Phoebe would. They already don't fully trust us. If both Aunt Phoebe and mom's boyfriend's were attacked by demons they might connect it and blame us or Chris. Right now they probably think it was just a random attack."

"Yeah you're probably right."


	10. Chapter 10

After sitting and talking for about 10 minutes P.J. stood and said "Let's head back to the manor. Chris will probably go there first."

Also bored with waiting there Melinda agreed. "Ok, let's go."

They beamed in and found Leo unconscious on the floor. Without thinking Melinda yelled, "Dad!" and ran to Leo's side.

 _"Mel, be more careful. You called him dad. You're lucky he's unconscious and didn't hear you."_

 _"Sorry. He was hurt and I panicked."_

Just then Leo started to come to, "What happened?"

"I don't know. We found you like this."

Leo stood up and looked around, "She got Chris."

"What? Who?"

"Bianca. She cast a spell on the girls, knocked me out and kidnapped Chris."

"We should have come back sooner." P.J. said.

"No it's probably best you weren't here. You could have gotten hurt."

"What do we do now? Do you even know what kind of spell was cast?"

"Yes, it was one that lowers your inhibitions. We fix an antidote and give it to the girls and hope it's not too late to get Chris back."

After the potion was bottled P.J. said, "We'll get Phoebe and you get Piper and Paige. Where do we meet?"

"Meet us at Bianca's mother's apartment." Leo said.

"I don't know know where that is." P.J. responded.

"It shouldn't be a problem, where she is, Chris is. You just have to locate Chris." Melinda said.

P.J. nodded, "Shouldn't be a problem. Unless she's blocking him, I should be able to locate him."

After finishing the antidote Leo took his two vials and orbed out to Piper, leaving P.J. and Melinda alone.

"Ladybug what are planning to do if they're in bed?" Mel asked hesitantly.

"Uncle Leo said all we had to do was throw the potion. So even if they are...we just throw the potion and explain what happened." P.J. answered, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"You're calmer than I would if I found mom with her new boyfriend in bed." Unknowing that that was how Leo would find her.

"I'm not that calm. I just know that Chris needs mom's help. It's all I can think of. If I don't keep that thought first and foremost in my mind, then if I were to see her in bed with this other man I might be tempted to beam him into a volcano to keep him away from mom forever. Just help remind me that Chris needs mom's help. We can't afford to have mom get mad that her boyfriend is suddenly in a volcano."

"Yeah I don't think you need to do that. You scared him off once. Us beaming into his house and throwing a potion at Aunt Phoebe and her mood suddenly changing I think will likely be the final straw. But you can't beam him anywhere."

"I hope you're right. I'd be afraid of losing my powers if I left him in a volcano to die. Plus I'd feel guilty for killing him. I really wish we could just let her meet dad now."

"I know, but since it was the Elders who allowed them to get together, if you try to get them together now the Elders might outright forbid the marriage and then you and your sisters would cease to exist."

"I know, you're right. It's just hard to see my mom with another guy."

"You're telling me. My brother's life is on the line. We only have a month get them back together!"

"You're in danger too Mel."

"Only if they never get back together. I won't be in danger for another couple of years, unlike Chris who only has weeks. Now, we'd better hurry and get to your mom so we can save Chris."

They beamed into his apartment where Phoebe and Jason were on the couch with Jason trying to get Phoebe to talk, while she kept trying to makeout with him. P.J. threw a potion on the ground next to her.

Jason saw it and stood up, "Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Phoebe being free from the spell stood up and said, "No, Jason it's alright they're friends, what are doing here?"

"Chris is in trouble. Apparently that Bianca woman cast a spell on you so she could get him." Melinda said.

"And she was successful. She knocked Leo out and took Chris. We have to meet up with the others to try to save him." P.J. said.

"Kidnap? We should call the police." Jason said.

"No, Jason it's alright, we'll deal with this ourselves." Phoebe said.

"But Phoebe kidnapping is a serious offence."

"The cops can't stop her. Piper blew her up and it did nothing but chase her away." Melinda said.

"Blew her up?"

"Yeah see when I explained to you my power...Well my sisters also have powers. My sister Piper has the power of Molecular Combustion."

"Can you explain this all to him later, Chris needs help now!" Melinda said.

"Sorry I'll call you later and we can talk more and I can explain more."

Although he didn't want to, he just nodded as they beamed out.


	11. Chapter 11

They beamed into the apartment and Phoebe went to where her sisters were standing. Melinda and P.J. stayed in the corner.

"Hey future girl!" Piper yelled throwing a knife.

Bianca simmered out avoiding the vanquishing potion and grabbed the knife and held it to Piper's throat and said, "You were saying."

"Wow, she is good." Phoebe said.

Paige tried to move towards them.

"Uh uh, I can kill her in half the time it takes you to think about it."

"Yeah well we still have enough to vanquish you." Paige said.

"Maybe, but then you really will have to hope the power of two will do won't you Paige." Seeing the look on Paige's face she said, "Oh you'd be surprised at what's in the history books. Now put the vials down slowly."

"Bianca don't. Let her go and I promise I'll go with you." Chris said.

"Chris what are you doing?" Paige asked.

 _"Saving mom's life obviously."_ Melinda thought. Then projected her thoughts towards Chris, _"Chris what is she thinking? She kills mom she kills you, kills us?"_

Ignoring everyone Chris said, "You kill her there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to and you know it."

"Chris what's going on? Doesn't she know if she kills mom she kills you?! If she cares even little about you why would she risk that? She came to take you back not kill you, right?" Melinda asked.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked Chris having not heard Melinda's mental question to Chris.

"You'll see if you live long enough." Bianca said.

 _"Chris you can't go."_

Without looking at her Chris said, _"I have to."_

"Piper freeze them." Paige said.

Piper tries but nothing happened.

"Ah ok I get why she didn't freeze but why didn't he freeze?"

"Un..un...unless he's a…"

"I'm a witch too."

 _"Chris that's gotta tell them who you are."_ Melinda said. _"There's no one else that has ever defied the elders like our family has."_

Ignoring Melinda and answering the look on Paige's face Chris continued, "That's right, part witch, part whitelighter just like you Paige."

Melinda realized how wrong she was when Paige said, "You lied to us?"

"I had to, it was the only was I could get you to trust me."

"Trust you?" Phoebe asked.

"Never mind it doesn't anymore."

 _"It does matter, Chris! Tell us how to help you."_ P.J. said.

"So, that's it, you're just going to leave?" Piper asked.

"I don't have a choice, she stripped my powers. Looks like Leo will have to fix that floorboard without me." Chris turns and looks Bianca and says, "Let's go."

P.J. held Melinda back to keep her from rushing to the portal.

After the portal closed Phoebe asked, "What now?"

"What do you mean what now? Nothing happens. He's back where he belongs." Piper said.

"Piper we can't just leave him. We have to do something to help him."

"Paige, he lied to us, again!"

"And right now he's powerless. Who knows what the person who hired Bianca will do to him. Come on Piper, you can't be that heartless." Paige said.

"Fine, let's head back to the attic, talk to Leo, and try to figure out what to do." Piper said.

Phoebe looked at Melinda and P.J. and asked, "You girls coming?"

"No, we're going to stay here for a bit." P.J. said.

At that Paige orbed her and her sisters back to the manor.

"I can't believe mom wanted to just leave Chris there."Melinda complained.

"Well she doesn't know Chris is her son yet."

"That doesn't make it right. If you hadn't stopped me, I might have made it into the portal. Maybe I could have helped Chris."

"Or gotten one or both of you killed." P.J. said. "You know nothing about his world or his Wyatt. You powers might not have worked on him. I still don't understand why he mentioned a floorboard."

"I know a little about his world. But you're probably right. I'd just get in the way. That's why they never let me go with them."

Before P.J. could say anything to convince her cousin she was wrong the portal in front of them opened up. They hoped it was Chris. That he had found a way out. But we're shocked and surprised at who it was.


	12. Chapter 12

Once through the portal. The demons part for Wyatt.

Chris looks at him and says, "Hello Wyatt."

Wyatt looks at them both and tells his demons, "They're no threat to me." At that the demons all shimmer away.

"Et Tu Chris? Of all the people to betray me."

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you."

"Save me? From what?"

"From whatever evil it was that turned you."

"That's always been your problem Chris. Stuck in the old good vs evil morale." Wyatt stated putting his hand on the book of shadows, causing Chris to look away ashamed that the book still regards Wyatt as good. "I'm so past that. It's all about power. It's as simple as that."

"And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?"

"That's it. That's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind everyone of the power from which I was born and that which I possess."

"Yeah well too bad the rest of the city isn't faring as well as your little shrine here. Besides I met someone who proved I was right. Something turned you. You can be good. You can be someone who isn't all about power."

Wyatt laughed, "So you betrayed not only me but your fiancé as well?"

"I didn't betray either of you. The girl I met is our sister."

"Have you lost your mind? We don't have a sister!"

"I've seen her memories, Wyatt. I saw her memories they don't lie, in them she is our sister and you where you were meant to be... good. She's from an alternate future. Which means I will find and stop whatever it is that turned you."

Wyatt laughed, "You have lost your mind. You know if anyone else tried what you tried I'd kill them on the spot. But you...I've forgiven Bianca I can forgive you too. If you promise never to cross me again."

"I think you know me better than that."

"I thought you said you could talk some sense into him?"

"Leave her out of this."

X-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile in the past Melinda and P.J. were shocked to see Wyatt step through a portal.

"Wy, what are you doing here?"

Looking at P.J. he said, "Aunt Phoebe called and said you were supposed to be home but was late."

"I am so grounded. For life if she finds out about us being in the past."

"Don't worry I lied for you and said you were at the mall and movies with Mel."

P.J. groaned, "I am so doomed."

"What, why?" Wyatt asked.

"Everyone knows you can't lie Wy." Melinda said.

"Chris said the same thing. As I told him, Aunt Phoebe didn't come looking for you so I'd say she believed me." Wyatt said smugly.

"Or she's out looking for me now." P.J. said miserably.

"We can deal with that later. Right now we have to find a way to save Chris." Melinda said.

"Why? What happened?" Wyatt asked afraid he was too late and Chris had already been stabbed.

"He was kidnapped by some woman that Chris said was his fiancé. She took him back to their time." Melinda said.

"Then I'll have to go there to get him back." Wyatt said, relieved that what happened to Chris wasn't what he feared.

"How? You don't have any powers." Melinda said.

Wyatt looked at a book and was very happy when it orbed into his hand.

Melinda's eyes went wide, "How did you do that? Mom said when she and Aunt Pure and Aunt Phoebe went to the past they couldn't use their magic because their younger selves had their powers."

"The only explanation is that he had to have taken his baby self's powers. Which will cause problems when mom and the others learn this. They already barely trust us or Chris." P.J. said.

X-x-x-x-x

In the future Chris knew he had to get to that loose floorboard. Wyatt would never leave them alone in the room even if he agreed to pretend to be on Wyatt's side. "I swear I will find a way to save you. Even if you don't want to be saved."

"Chris you're just going to upset him." Bianca said.

"If he wanted me dead he'd have already done, it. He doesn't have it in him to kill me."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me? I haven't killed you because you are my brother and I thought you could see reason. That you would come to your senses and stand by my side so we could rule together. But now I see I was wrong." Wyatt said as he started to choke Chris, before he threw him across the room.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Bianca cried before running to Chris.

"And you promised you'd turn him. Just like I turned you...or at least I thought I had."

"Chris, please I didn't bring you here to die."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing...I think." Chris tries to attack Wyatt to make him move from the loose floorboard. He hoped the charmed ones got his hint and placed spell for his powers under it.

"You clearly have lost your mind." Wyatt exclaimed force choking Chris in the air. "I don't need you!"

Bianca, crying, runs and thrust her hand into Wyatt's back. She knows she doesn't have the strength to drain Wyatt of his power, but she hoped to at least buy Chris some time. As Chris falls to the floor Bianca says, "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast, I can't hold him long."

Chris darts over and once the floorboard was removed he was relieved to find the sisters got his hint. Quickly unrolling the paper he recites the spell printed, _"_ _Powers of witches rise, come to me from across the skies. Return my magic, give me back, all that was taken from the attack!_ "

As Chris feels his powers return, Wyatt breaks free and knocks Bianca across the room, accidently impaling her on a stake. "NO!" Chris yells and because Wyatt was caught off guard Chris was able to use his telekinesis to throw Wyatt across the room causing him to hit his head on a lamp, stunning him for the moment. Running over, Chris calls out, "Bianca."

"Haven't we been here before?"

"Maybe we will be again."

"Maybe." She replies weakly. Unable to heal her, all Chris can do is bow his head on her shoulder crying. She puts the engagement ring in his hand, "You can finish what we started." Chris can only look at the ring with sadness before closing his eyes unable to look at it. Just then Wyatt starts to come to. "Hurry, take the spell so he can't send anyone else." When Chris just stares at her she urges him, "Go."

Reluctantly he nods and rushes to the book. _"_ _Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind."_ Chris ducks just missing a energy ball aimed at his head, _"Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time. " _

Wyatt was momentarily stunned upon seeing the portal, but then caught out of the corner of his eye Chris stepping away from the podium. He took advantage of Chris thinking Wyatt was still stunned and threw an energy ball at Chris' chest. It hit him and Chris fell to the floor, crying out in pain. Wyatt had made sure it was low so as to hurt Chris, but not do serious damage. Chris managed to get up against the wall and try to make his way to the portal before it closed. However Wyatt threw another energy ball with just a slight bit more force, and it sent Chris to the ground in pain. Wyatt watched the portal close in satisfaction, knowing that he has his brother right where he wants him.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: 98% of the dialog from the first half I got almost perfect without access to the ep. After getting access I corrected the few problems. The second half was less successful. I'd give 90%.

If you guys really like this story let me know by answering these Questions: Should good Wyatt kills his Evil Self? It doesn't matter about if it was an accident or intentional. Just should he?

Question 2: Do you wish Chris to live or die at the end of the story?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: To avoid confusion while in Chris' future. It will be Good Wyatt and Evil Wyatt

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the past Wyatt glared at the girls. "I didn't steal my baby self's powers. I had Chris make me a spell that I cast before I left that allows me to share powers with myself in any time or place."

"Wow Chris thinks of everything." Melinda said.

"I'll have you know this was my idea," Wyatt mumbled, irritated that they didn't think he could come up with the idea on his own.

"Well we need to do something to get Chris back. He's powerless," Melinda said.

"Why? What happened to his powers?" Wyatt asked.

"His fiancé Bianca is a phoenix witch. She stole his powers and made him go with her," P.J. explained.

"Chris has a fiancè?"

"Believe me, I was surprised too. She's also crazy - she tried to kill mom!" Melinda said.

"Why would she do that? If she killed mom she'd hurt Chris."

"No Wy, if she had killed mom, she'd have kill me and Chris." Melinda said.

"As far as we can tell, Aunt Piper isn't pregnant with Chris yet, nor does she know who Chris is." P.J. said.

"Which means getting him back is even more important," Melinda continued.

"Maybe I can use the spell I that I used to get me here to go to where Chris is." Wyatt said.

"Since we can't exactly go to the manor with our family there and ask to use the book, we'll have to try it and hope it works." P.J. said.

"I promise to bring Chris back," Wyatt said.

"I'm going too," Melinda stated.

"No you're staying here."

"I'm sick of being treated like a useless little kid!"

"Mel, now's not the time for this." Wyatt said.

"No! I know you and Chris think I'm useless in battle but…"

"You're not useless Mel but we don't want to see you hurt."

"So I am useless. Because I can't orb I'm useless. Mom and the aunts couldn't orb when they started and even now they can only orb if Aunt Paige takes them. They do fine."

"You're not going to convince her of anything. How do you think we got here? You and Chris went off on a demon hunt without her and I got dragged into another demon hunt. Only this time things went wrong and we landed here." P.J. said.

"Mel, it's dangerous. We don't know anything about that world. I hope my powers will work there as well as they do here, but I don't have the spell to give you yours in that world."

"If that's all you're worried about, don't. I'll be able to use my powers."

"How do you know that?"

"I did a memory spell with Chris."

"A memory spell? Why? What did it do?"

"It allowed us to see each others memories."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"Because I had to convince Chris I was his sister. I did a memory spell to share our memories to prove to him I was his sister. It seems after you were kidnapped mom went into labor early from the stress and had Chris prematurely. I guess after that she never had me."

Wyatt didn't like it but reluctantly agreed to let her go. He was fairly sure his powers would work there. Even so, he supposed it didn't hurt to have some back-up. Especially if, for some reason, his spell to share his powers with his other self didn't work in Chris' future."

"Fine you can go, just be careful."

"I will, thanks Wy."

Wyatt sighed, hoping he didn't regret allowing her to go. He pulled out the paper with the time-travel spell on it. _" Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind. Send me to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."_

As soon as Wyatt finished, the portal opened.

He stepped into it with Melinda right beside him. They noticed they were in the manor attic. Hearing a scream they looked towards the source and what they saw shocked them. They didn't have a clear view, but they saw someone standing menacingly over whom they could only assume was Chris. They were horrified and angry at this person who was throwing energy balls at Chris.

"Hey!" Good Wyatt yelled at the man angrily. They were shocked when the man turned and Good Wyatt saw himself staring back at him.

Evil Wyatt was equally confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm you, only better!" Good Wyatt exclaimed before praying his powers worked in this world too and used his telekinesis to throw Evil Wyatt across the room.

"Mel, see if you can freeze him."

Unfortunately, Evil Wyatt was only stunned for a few moments. Despite her best efforts Melinda's, freeze although surprising to the Evil Wyatt, didn't work very long on him. Due to how powerful he was it took little effort for Evil Wyatt to break free.

As Evil Wyatt started to get up, Good Wyatt looked at his sister and said, "Mel, go check on Chris, make sure he's okay."


	14. Chapter 14

The two Wyatts were evenly matched as they threw energy balls at each other. Good Wyatt had the bigger challenge, though, since he also had to make sure that none of the energy balls got near where Chris and Melinda. As Evil Wyatt moved across the room Good Wyatt spotted Bianca impaled.

"Who's that? What happened to her?" Good Wyatt asked.

Evil Wyatt frowned, "I thought you said you were me? How do you not know her?"

Melinda looked and said, "That's the girl I was telling you about: She's Chris' fiancé?"

Looking at Evil Wyatt, Good Wyatt replied, "I don't know her because Chris doesn't have a fiancé in our future. What happened to her?"

"The bitch got in my way, literally. I hadn't actually meant to kill her...yet." Evil Wyatt said with no remorse in his voice.

Good Wyatt was appalled that he could ever feel that way about anyone, much less someone his little brother cared for. He wondered if there was any chance of saving her. He had no idea how long she had been like that but he wanted to try. He threw an energy ball at Evil Wyatt, but he missed as Evil Wyatt saw it in time and dodged.

Evil Wyatt realized this was getting them nowhere so he fired up a large energy ball and threw it towards Chris and Melinda, thinking this would distract Good Wyatt long enough for Evil Wyatt to attack.

Good Wyatt had also realized this wasn't going to get them anywhere, but before he could form a plan he saw an energy ball heading straight for his siblings. "NO!" He screamed in outrage and used his telekinesis to throw the energy ball back at Evil Wyatt.

Evil Wyatt barely had time to raise his shield, but it didn't help as the force from the blast knocked him against the wall knocking him out. Good Wyatt, worried he might have killed him, checked to be sure Evil Wyatt was still alive and was relieved that he was just unconscious. He couldn't tell if he was injured, but he supposed it didn't matter; he knew if he healed him they'd be back to the same stalemate they were in before. He did run his healing hands over him to determine that he didn't seem to have any life threatening injuries before he left him.

Good Wyatt then went over and was surprised Bianca was still alive, but just barely. He knew if he didn't act fast she wouldn't make it since she was on the verge of death already. He was able to orb her off of the stake, and onto the floor in front of him so that he could heal her.

Bianca came to and looked at him, confused, "Who are you?"

"I'm Wyatt but I'm from a different future than this one. I came to get Chris back."

"Chris? Is he ok?"

"I don't know yet. All I know is he's hurt. My sister is with him now," Good Wyatt said, turning towards Mel as he spoke in an effort to check on his siblings.

"Wyatt and Chris don't have a sister."

"I told you, we're from an alternate future. Chris saves me, as you can see, and I'm not evil like him," Good Wyatt said gesturing his head towards Evil Wyatt. "In my future we have a sister, Melinda."

Just then they heard a moan as Evil Wyatt started to come to. Good Wyatt was relieved that he was able to finish healing Bianca just in time.

Bianca quickly got up and ran over to Chris, followed by Good Wyatt. She looked at Good Wyatt and said, "Chris needs help. Quickly find the return spell. I told Chris to take it when he left, but I guess Wyatt caught him off guard. You need to open the portal and leave - hurry."

"Come with us," Good Wyatt said. He was happy to see Chris, although badly hurt, was alive. He knew that time was short so he wouldn't have time to heal Chris here and now.

Melinda looked at him like he was crazy. She was happy Bianca wasn't dead or dying anymore but after what happened she didn't want her anywhere near them.

"No, I'm staying here. I would only be a distraction for Chris. I told Chris to take the time travel spell so Wyatt can't send anyone else. I have to stay, I promised I'd help the rebellion where I could. I failed and I was captured after Chris left. I let Wyatt convince me our plan would fail and if I didn't bring Chris back he'd just send an assassin to bring him back dead or alive. Now take Chris and go."

Good Wyatt sighed, finding the return spell in Chris' hand, he looked at Melinda and said, "We have to get out of here before he comes to."

"Can't you just send him somewhere?" Melinda asked.

"Like where?"

"Well there was a cave Ladybug and I got trapped in, which is how we got here when my get out spell sent us here."

Good Wyatt remembered that cave. It was where he and his Chris went to when looking for Melinda and couldn't orb out of. He wondered if you could orb someone in. He hoped so and focused on that cave and orbed Evil Wyatt there. It would take him time to both fully recover and to figure out how to get out of that cave.

Good Wyatt didn't want to have to deal with him any more. He worried that Evil Wyatt might try to stop them from taking Chris.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Yes I know the odds that Bianca could still just barely be alive at this point are almost non existent. But she is a Phoenix Witch so who knows. Sorry to those who didn't want her to survive.


	15. Chapter 15

Bianca looked up at Good Wyatt. "Where did you send him?"

"To a cave we found in the underworld that you can't orb out of. You have to move from that area."

"How do you know about it?" Melinda asked. "I just told you about it, how do you know so much?"

"Chris and I did a spell to find you and it took us to that cave. All we found was your cell phone. After vanquishing the demon there we moved from the area and were able to orb out." Good Wyatt said.

"You must hurry. Wyatt might summon his demons and send them here any moment."

"I think we have a few minutes. He was hurt in the blast. I want to heal Chris, first."

Good Wyatt healed Chris who looked up shocked. Before he could react Melinda hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're alright." Then she remembered Chris had never met Good Wyatt. "Chris, this is Wyatt. Our brother. You saw him in my memories remember."

Chris stood up, "So I really did save you."

Wyatt smiled, "Yes, you did and I managed to save your girlfriend too."

"Bianca, you're alright." Chris said hugging her.

"I'm fine. You must hurry before Wyatt gets back." Then looking at Good Wyatt she said, "You can't let your family know who you are."

Wyatt frowned, "Wait, I think my Chris said something similar."

"She's right, if they know it will jeopardize the mission. You are proof that our mission can succeed. If they know who you are they may hinder finding what changed you. They will see you, and see that your good and not believe you're from an alternate future." Chris said.

"My Chris told me that they barely trust you and once they learn that I'm evil refused to believe it."

"They don't trust me much. But I do believe that if they found out they'd kick me out and refuse to believe it. But why would I tell them?" Chris asked.

"I was told it was an accident. You were ranting or something and let it slip." Wyatt wanted to kick himself for forgetting what his Chris had told him about how and why he slipped about his being evil.

Chris nodded he could see getting frustrated with them and letting something like that slip. Especially if little Wyatt was in danger or had been kidnapped. Which would led them to blame him, even if not his fault. They were so frustrating when went full on denial mode.

"We need to find a way to try to prove to them I'm evil in this time and we have to stop the person who did this to me." Good Wyatt said.

"Maybe I can use my memory spell to show what happened here?" Melinda said.

Bianca thought about it for a moment, "That could work if not for the fact that they would see two Wyatt's and be confused."

"Well we could show them Chris' memories from the moment he got here to the moment we got here."

"The problem is they might want to see what happened after you got here." Bianca said.

Just then the pages of the book flipped and landed on a page to change one's appearance.

"Hey that might work." Melinda said. "Um thanks." She said uncertainty, not sure who had flipped the pages of the book. Then looking at Wyatt she said, "You'll need to write the counter for when we need it."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just modify the memory spell so they don't realize there are two of us?" Good Wyatt asked.

Bianca shook her head, "No, if you say or do something that makes your family suspicious they might decide to summon this Wyatt, then they would know you were lying. Then if Wyatt decided to reveal you that would cause a whole new set of problems."

Wyatt hated to admit it, but she had a point. If they did summon Evil Wyatt then he reveals Good Wyatt there was no way to convince their family who was telling the truth. So he took the pen Melinda gave him and wrote the counter on the back of the other spell he had. Then he read the requirements and tried hard to think of an image for himself. Then said the spell changing the last words as it just said family. But since the point was to hide from his family that wording wouldn't work.

I call upon the Ancient powers, To mask me now and in future hours, Hide me well and thoroughly. From all those that reside in the past.

Just as he finished the spell he heard Chris cry out in pain. Everyone turned and saw demons everywhere.

One sneered and said, "Lord Wyatt sends his regards."

"Go, complete our mission. I'll hold them off." Bianca said.

However no one listened as they started fighting. They were soon outnumbered and became overwhelmed. Chris with a fireball wound was having trouble dodging and throwing back more with his telekinesis. Melinda wasn't fairing much better. Her freeze didn't seem to last long.

Fed up Wyatt yelled, "Enough!" Everyone turned and looked at him. Wyatt then channeled his anger held up his hands and vanquished all the demons in one go with a fire blast.

Chris looked at him in shock. "How did you do that?"

Wyatt didn't see what the big deal was. "I don't understand, are you saying this Wyatt doesn't have this power?"

"I've never seen him use it. How do you trigger it?"

"Well I can usually only get it to work if my family is in danger."

"Maybe that's why your Wyatt can't use it, since it seems like the trigger is love."

"It would explain why I've never seen him use it." Chris said.

"Hurry go, before more show up or Wyatt returns." Bianca said.

Wyatt quickly pulled the paper from his pocket.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind. Send me to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I got Good Wyatt's powers from the show.

Youtube search for Charmed - Wyatt unleashes his power it should be the first video


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Wyatt finished the portal opened. The three of them stepped through the portal. Wyatt was expecting to see P.J. instead the three of them were greeted by their family. If it hadn't been for Phoebe's short hair and Paige's red hair, at first glance Wyatt might have thought he was back in his own time.

Phoebe was the first to speak. "Oh my god, Chris are you alright?"

"Yeah, a fireball caught me by surprise."

Leo stepped forward and healed Chris.

"So who's your friend?" Paige asked.

Wyatt and Melinda hadn't thought of a name. But Chris didn't have to think he had already been prepared for this when Wyatt chose to glamour himself. He said, "This is Matt. He's a whitelighter friend. He came to help."

"What about Bianca?" Phoebe asked.

"Thanks to Matt she'll be fine."

"Yeah if he's a whitelighter why didn't he heal you?" Piper asked.

Wyatt decided to tell them the truth. "I didn't have time. I healed the energy ball wounds Wyatt inflicted on him, earlier. I caught Wyatt off guard and managed to orb him away to a place I had recently discovered as an anti-orb zone. We had a few minutes before we were attacked by some of his demons and barely were able to defeat them. We had to hurry before Wyatt or his demons returned."

"What do you mean Wyatt inflicted?" Piper asked. "My little boy would never do that."

Wyatt sighed, 'I wouldn't but my other self would.'

Chris glared at Wyatt for saying that. Here Wyatt had said he accidentally told them. Then he turns around and tells them.

"Chris what is he saying? You said you were here to stop a demon from hurting Wyatt." Phoebe asked

Realizing he screwed up and not wanting them to turn on Chris or them, Wyatt said, "Mel show them."

"Show us what? My baby wouldn't work with demons and wouldn't hurt anyone without reason." Piper insisted.

"I'm going to cast a spell that will let you see Chris' memories from the moment he got to his time." Melinda said.

" _Heart to heart, Mind to mind. Show those in this room Chris' memories from the moment he returned to his time till now."_

Wyatt muttered another spell under his breath that would cause his family to see his glamour in Chris' memories instead of his true form as well as rewrite the parts where he glamored himself.

After seeing Chris' memories, the Charmed Ones and Leo were left in shock. Wyatt was thankful his spell worked. Seeing as Phoebe didn't say anything he could only assume she believed it as much as the others. He knew that the Phoebe in his time would have picked up on the use of a spell and especially his feeling of nervousness about whether or not it worked.

Paige looked at Melinda and asked, "Melissa how did you get to Chris' time? When we left Bianca's mom's apartment you and P.J. were still there."

"Matt came looking for me and P.J. and I wanted to go help Chris. So W...Matt was able to use a spell from the future to take us to him. P.J. stayed behind since she knew she existed in Chris' future she'd be powerless." Melinda said. She almost said Wyatt but caught herself last minute.

"That was dangerous, you should have come to get us. We could have helped." Paige said.

"I still don't understand. Where did we go wrong?" Piper said ignoring Paige's comment.

"You didn't, a demon or something got to him. That's why I came back, to stop that from happening." Chris said also ignoring Paige's comment. He was a happy his new sister didn't go to get the charmed ones. That would have opened up a whole new can of worms. As the charmed ones would have definitely demanded to know who he was.

"It wasn't a demon." Wyatt said.

"What are you saying Chris lied to us?" Piper asked.

"No, he honestly thought it was a demon."

Chris looked at him and asked, "It has to be a demon. What else could it be?"

"It was an elder. He kidnapped... Wyatt and kept him for weeks or months I'm not sure. He tried to kill him. Wyatt eventually found a way to escape, but the damage was done. It didn't manifest as a problem till tragedy stuck." Wyatt had to catch himself from saying they kidnapped him.

"That's why I haven't found anything, no matter how many demons we take out." Chris said.

"What kind of tragedy?" Piper asked.

"Future consequences." Chris said. Knowing it was her death that triggered it.

"That's not possible. No elder would do something like this." Leo said.

"This Elder felt Wyatt was a threat. Felt he had too much power and would be corrupted." Wyatt told them.

"If what you say is true why not show us like Melissa did." Paige said.

"I can't. It wasn't my memory. It was a memory of someone close to Wyatt. I saw the memory by accident when a spell backfired." Wyatt lied. He couldn't tell them the truth without them knowing who he was and his relationship with Chris. If he told them the truth that he saw the memory through his bond with Chris, then they'd be questioning how they have a bond. How did they know each other and the big ones that can't be answered yet. Who was he and who was Chris to them?

"Whose memory did you see?" Phoebe asked.

"Future consequences." Chris said. Suspecting that it was his memory Wyatt saw. It was the only explanation. His future self in Wyatt's time would already know who did it.

Phoebe got irritated, "Chris how do you expect us to help if you refuse to tell us anything?"

"There are somethings you can't know yet." Chris said.

"Well when?" Phoebe asked.

"When it comes time." Chris said.

"Can you at least tell us when that time will be?" Paige asked.

"A couple of months." Chris told them.

"How will we know when if you don't give us a hint." Phoebe asked.

"You'll know." Chris said.

"Will it also tell us who Melissa is?" Paige asked.

Chris shook his head, "No."

"Well when?" Piper asked.

"In future."

"Can you at least tell us what the name of the elder was?" Leo asked. "Maybe we can reason with them."

"Sorry I can't say." Wyatt said.

"You can't come here claim an elder is plotting to kill our baby and not tell us his name." Piper said.

"Why don't you tell us? We have to stop them." Chris said.

The charmed ones and Leo were surprised by this. They thought that Chris would be the first to say don't tell them anything.

Wyatt sighed, "I can't say as I don't remember. I'm not sure I heard the name."

"Maybe you can show Chris. He might know who it is." Melinda said.

"I don't know if that would work. But we could try." Wyatt said.

"That's not fair, why does Chris get to see?" Phoebe asked.

Without thinking Wyatt said, "Because it's his memory."

Chris couldn't believe he told them.

"What do you mean it's his memory? Chris you never said you were close to Wyatt." Piper said.

"There's a lot of things I haven't told you." Chris said.

"Well you can start by telling us how you know my son?" Piper said.

"Future consequences." Chris said. Then turned to Wyatt and said, "Let's do this."

Wyatt didn't want Chris to see his own death so instead of the spell he concentrated on the image of Gideon and hoped that the bond he shared with his Chris worked with this Chris too and attempted to send him the image.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: How would you like Leo to learn about who Chris is?

Spin City again or he senses Chris using lightning and soon after learns of him, Wyatt and Melinda.

If you remember Chris was half whitelighter in the original timeline. This time he's half Elder. Imagine if he suddenly develops lightning. Wyatt and Melinda would find it normal but Chris wouldn't.

That will be a future chapter but I don't know if Leo should already know or finds out this way. Spin City will also happen as it's my favorite episode.

Let me know Spin City or Lightning? Comment or vote in the new poll.


	17. Chapter 17

2026

Chris looked up from the book of shadows he was flipping through. Helpless to do anything but wait for Wyatt to return with the girls, when he heard a noise. He was surprised to see his mother but less surprised to see his Aunt Phoebe. He knew she'd show up eventually. Wyatt had been gone almost six hours, so even if she had bought Wyatt's lie she would still be in a panic by now. He had hoped Wyatt could get the girls and be back by now. But when Wyatt didn't return immediately he waited thirty minutes before he stated preparing, in case he didn't make it back before his Aunt Phoebe came asking if they had seen or heard from the girls.

"Chris, Phoebe says that Melinda and Little Phoebe are missing. Is that true? Why didn't you tell me?" Piper asked.

"When Aunt Phoebe called earlier we didn't know they were missing. They told us this morning they were heading to the mall for some shopping and maybe catch a movie or two. But when Aunt Phoebe called and said Ladybug was late we knew she would be worried so we started to sense for them and when that didn't work we started looking for them." Chris said keeping his brother's lie going.

The truth was they hadn't seen their sister or cousin in a couple of days. Not since the last family dinner that was held once a week. But he knew their mother would be upset if she knew they weren't keeping tabs on her. "We didn't call and tell you since you have so much to do with P3 and Halliwell's, and we didn't want to worry you unless we had to. You have enough stress we didn't want to add to it."

Phoebe felt guilty now. Since Ladybug was last seen with Melinda, which meant she was missing too, Phoebe felt coming to Piper was the right thing to do at the time. She hadn't thought to consider the stress she was going to be adding to. "I'm sorry Piper, I shouldn't have worried you like this. It probably nothing."

"No Phoebe, our daughters are missing - you should have come to me, sooner. Chris and Wyatt should have told me when they realized they were officially missing." Piper turned to Chris, "Where is your brother anyway?"

Piper had done everything she and Leo could think of to make sure Chris grew up to be an open and honest person. Although she had grown to love the Chris that came to the past after learning he was hers, she didn't like how secretive he still was. She hoped to make sure this one wasn't as skilled a liar as his previous life, not knowing he developed the skill anyway soon after he started to regain the memories from his other life at age 14.

The memories were small at first, making him question what was real, but after seeing his mother's death in a dream that felt so real he chose to talk with his parents. After talking they asked a few Elders what to do. A few suggestions were to wipe his memories of the past life. However, Chris didn't like that idea since he now knew it was a past life and after discussing it, Leo and Piper agreed they didn't like that idea either as they felt Chris retained those memories for a reason. It was Paige who had suggested he started to write the alternate memories down as it was something she used to do. Chris got a diary-type book with a lock, but just to be sure Wyatt or his parents didn't try to find the key to open it and read it without his permission he cast a spell on it so that if opened by anyone but him it was blank.

He tried not using his ability to lie very often. Like now for example he had no choice. If they knew that Wyatt, Melinda and Ladybug were in the past or somewhere in time, his mother - and probably his Aunt too - would blow their stacks and start looking for a spell or writing one to immediately bring them back.

"He's searching the underworld for them, incase they're there. While I agreed to stay here in case they came back and to keep scrying for them." He had made sure everything was set up to make it appear as though that's what he was doing.

Piper looked at Phoebe and kinda wished they hadn't given the kids the empath blocking potion when they were young.

"Why would they be in the underworld? You know how I feel about your sister being down there." Piper said.

"Look mom, Wy and I care about what happens to Mel. But we can't be responsible for her every move. We came here to research a few demons. You forget that we don't even live here anymore. If we hadn't seen Mel and Ladybug this morning, we wouldn't have even known what they said they were planning on doing."

"You should have made sure they really went to the mall." Piper said.

"Mom, Mel is 19 - she's too old to need a babysitter. Wyatt and I can't and won't watch her 24/7. Between work, college and demon hunting we don't have time to watch her every move. She's always mad when we refuse to take her on demon hunts. You've said you don't want her to go with us so we rarely take her. She thinks it's because we think she's useless, when really it's because you've asked us to not take her. But mom if she doesn't learn from us more instances like this will happen and Wy and I might not be able to get to her in time. You're expecting us to give up our lives, our demon hunts and play babysitter. To someone who is old enough to look after themselves. Growing up we hated it when you made us give up our plans and one or both of us had to follow Mel, and usually Ladybug too, no matter where they said they were going. One of us had to go with them to make sure they stayed out of trouble."

"Chris I have two businesses to run. I don't have time to watch your sister. I need you and your brother to help."

"I know but…"

"Piper he's right."

"What?"

"Look Grams tried to control me and look what happened. I was a basically a juvenile delinquent. It was a good thing I didn't have any of my powers then or we'd have had trouble. I mean look what happened when I accidentally turned myself into a teenager again and caused all that trouble at my high school reunion."

"Phoebe that's different."

"Remember how she also controlled Prue? She wasn't allowed to go away to pursue her dreams, she had to stay and help look after us. Unlike me she accepted it on the surface. But deep down I think she resented Grams. If you keep Melinda down and don't let her train with Chris and Wyatt, then she's going to keep acting out. Then she'll either end up like me running away and, in her case start fighting demons on her own, or like Prue bottling it up till it explodes like it did at your wedding. You've always had trouble keeping her down. You did a good job raising her. Unlike I was she's a good girl, with the exception of running off on the occasional demon hunt alone or with Ladybug. I don't think I could have handled what our kids did in going to two different schools. To give up my summer and part of the weekend for magic school while attending mortal school during the week."

"It wasn't that bad Aunt Phoebe. At least in magic school we got to use our powers and learn new spells and stuff."

"Yes and while you and Wyatt go out and fight demons Melinda feels useless. She feels her powers aren't good enough, especially since she was born without any whitelighter abilities seeing as Leo was human."

"What makes you so sure that's how she feels?" Piper asked.

"Empath, remember. But also because she's asked for advice on how to get Chris and Wyatt to take her seriously and allow her to go on demon hunts with them."

"Why wouldn't she talk to me I'm her mother. Have I not proved to her she can talk to me?"

"No Piper that's not it at all. She loves you and knows she can talk to you. But she also knows how you feel about her demon hunting. After what happened with Chris in the past and knowing what Wyatt would have become you refused to let them do much."

"Yet it took Wyatt constantly sneaking out on demon hunts, despite me trying to talk him out of it, and then one day he came home hurt because he was doing it alone. You made him promise to do everything in his power to keep both me and himself safe." Chris pleads.

"He's right, Piper. I know what Melinda is thinking not just because of what she told me. But also because that's how I always felt. Unlike Melinda who at least got a version of your power, I got premonitions. So when it came to fighting demons I was useless. That's why I started learning martial arts and had Cole train me harder. Even when I got my levitation powers at first I was happy I got an active power. But I soon found it wasn't good enough. I mean after all my training and my levitation it didn't make me feel completely useless anymore. It wasn't till I got my empath powers and learned to use it to send a demons' power back at him that I no longer felt useless."

Piper sighed she always knew that Phoebe felt useless. She didn't want her daughter to think that and looked at Chris and said, "Fine, after she gets off being grounded you and Wyatt can start training her. But nothing too dangerous."

Chris just smiled as he knew his sister well enough to know that rule wouldn't last long. "You know mom; it would be better if you sold P3. It would greatly reduce your stress."

"I can't. It's our last connection to Prue. I keep hoping that you or one of your siblings or cousins will want to take it over."

"I'm not sure it will happen." Phoebe said.

"Well I'm not giving up."


	18. Chapter 18

Past

"What are they doing?" Phoebe asked.

Melinda knew that Wyatt was trying to use their bond to send the image but she said, "Chris just chanted the spell in his head."

After a few minutes Paige asked, "Well?"

Chris shook his head, "Nothing, we'll have to try again later." He was disappointed: He finally had a lead on who turned his Wyatt, but for some reason this Wyatt wanted to try sending him the image of the person responsible by their bond rather than a spell to show who did it and it didn't work. He could only assume it was due to his being forced to close off their bond for so many years to keep his Wyatt from finding him and the resistance. He was going to have try to reconnect with it so he and this Wyatt can stop whoever is after him.

At first the charmed ones and Leo thought Chris was lying and he was again keeping secrets about who did this but his look of disappointment was clear. So they didn't question it as they rarely saw that much emotion on his face.

P.J. sensing Melinda was back beamed in, "Chris are you okay?"

Chris although knowing she wasn't the same person from his future still had trouble accepting her. "I'm fine."

P.J. looked at Wyatt and said, "So, Wy are we…"

Melinda didn't let her finish as she quickly covered and said, "Why aren't we going home? Matt has agreed to stay and help Chris with his mission."

P.J. looked at her cousin like she was crazy. "Wyatt is undercover. So he's Matt now." Melinda explained mentally.

"Great just what we need more people from the future." Piper said. "Well we don't have any room in the house." Even though Phoebe and Paige had, especially since the girls had come to the past, talked about moving out. But she didn't trust Wyatt any more than she trusted Chris. So she wasn't about to volunteer the house unless she had to.

"Well where are you staying Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"P3."

Wyatt was surprised but didn't argue as this would give him some alone, private time with Chris. He was determined not to let him die this time around. "I'll stay with Chris." Then remembering how his counterpart had treated Chris he looked at Chris and asked, "If that's okay with you."

Chris was a bit wary of Wyatt, but he really wanted to know what this good version was like so he said, "Fine with me."

"Great, we'll get a mattress for you." Piper said.

That evening found the four of them in Chris' room at P3.

"So what are we going to do? I mean Wyatt doesn't know the name of the Elder and he won't show us, so how are we going to find him?" P.J. asked.

"I know! We'll get dad to snoop around Elder land and ask questions for us." Melinda said.

Not knowing of Chris' hatred for their father, Wyatt said, "No it'd be too great a risk. The Elder responsible could hurt him..."

"Wouldn't that be a shame." Chris muttered with an eye roll before Wyatt could continue. He had meant for the statement to be quiet enough that the others wouldn't hear, but apparently his luck wouldn't allow that.

"What?" Wyatt asked not sure he heard his brother wish their father harm.

"Chris and dad don't get along." Melinda explained.

"Chris you can't be mad at dad. I mean he doesn't even know who you are." Wyatt said not understanding the problem.

"Yeah, and he never will. Oh but he probably knows everything about you, his golden child."

Wyatt frowned. Only knowing bits and pieces of this Chris' life, Wyatt didn't understand the hostility. "What do you mean? In our world you and dad are the best of friends, you're super close. I mean he tries not to play favorites and you are closer to mom than me or Mel since you like cooking. But you are dad's favorite."

"Then he must have lost his mind along with his powers in your world because in mine, as Mel saw a little of, he couldn't give a rat's ass about me. The all-knowing elder didn't have time for me. If I were hurt or needed him he'd never show unless I said you needed him or you needed help, then he'd show before you finished calling."

"I can't believe Uncle Leo would do that." P.J. said.

Melinda sighed, "I saw Chris' memories it's true. Mom...mom was dead or dying when Chris found her one day and he called for dad. I'm not an empath but I could feel his pain and heartache. He called so many times and even said mom was hurt but he never showed. Wyatt was the one to finally show and dad only came after Wyatt because they were training and Wy left without permission. Then after learning about mom he accused Chris of not calling despite Wyatt telling dad he had and had heard his cries which is why he came."

"I can't believe, wait dad's a mortal."

Before he could finish his statement Chris said, "Yeah, Mel showed me. But in my world she doesn't exist and Leo is an elder. Just because in your world he gave up his powers doesn't prove he'll do the same in this one." Chris said orbing out.

"Great, where did he go?" Melinda asked.

Wyatt concentrated, "He's on the bridge. I'll go get him."

"No, we should give him a few minutes to calm down." Melinda sighed, "I'm guessing talk about mom's death and dad's neglect upset him. We should give him some space. In the meantime, I still don't understand. Why can't dad poke around Elder land?"

Chris cursed as he landed on the bridge. He hadn't meant to let his emotions get the best of him. In his world, losing control could have permanent consequences. But seeing Wyatt, a good version of his brother, and then having to discuss his parents with P.J. and Melinda….Between the future trio and the present trio of sisters, Chris was starting to have a hard time keeping track of things.

Chris knew that he would have to try something though. This Wyatt had a lead on who turned his Wyatt, which meant that Chris would need to work on opening his bond. He didn't know if doing so would open a link with just this Wyatt, or with both, or even if it would be little Wyatt, since that's who technically belongs in this timeline.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back at P3.

"I really doubt the person responsible would hurt dad. That would only expose him." P.J. said.

Wyatt thought for a minute, "Yeah, I don't know."

"Yeah that's I keep asking why we can't get dad to poke around in elder land."

"It could be dangerous Mel. If not for Uncle Leo then for baby Wyatt," P.J. said.

Wyatt looked thoughtful at that, "I didn't think about that. The one responsible could get wind that dad knows an elder is after my baby self. It probably wouldn't take much for an elder to convince dad that he'll help, only the reality is he is the actual person responsible. Then when dad's guard is down he'll strike."

Melinda sighed, "Dad did seem reluctant to accept that an elder is responsible."

After brainstorming for a few more hours Wyatt, for his part, was growing impatient. Melinda and P.J. had gone to sleep. They were more subdued than normal, though this could be from any number of things.

He was also concerned that Chris had yet to return. Sensing for him he frowned when he couldn't. He knew there was only one place he could be that Wyatt couldn't sense him. Although that too was odd; if he concentrated, and tapped into their bond, then he could normally with little effort find Chris even in the underworld. In fact much to their mother's and sister's (as she couldn't play) annoyance, when they were young they'd play orb-and-go-seek and on occasion one of them would end up in the underworld.


	19. Chapter 19

Back at P3.

"I really doubt the person responsible would hurt dad. That would only expose him." P.J. said.

Wyatt thought for a minute, "Yeah, I don't know."

"Yeah that's I keep asking why we can't get dad to poke around in elder land."

"It could be dangerous Mel. If not for Uncle Leo then for baby Wyatt." P.J. said.

Wyatt looked thoughtful at that, "I didn't think about that. The one responsible could get wind that dad knows an elder is after my baby self. It probably wouldn't take much to convince dad that he'll help only the reality is he is the actual person responsible. Then when dad's guard is down he'll strike."

Melinda sighed, "Dad did seem reluctant to accept that an elder is responsible."

After brainstorming for a few more hours Wyatt, for his part, was growing impatient. Melinda and P.J. had gone to sleep. They were more subdued than normal, though this could be from any number of things. He was also concerned that Chris had yet to return. Sensing for him he frowned when he couldn't. He knew there was only one place he could be that he couldn't sense him. He sat down and although meditating wasn't really his thing he had learned that with deep meditation and concentration he could find Chris even in the underworld. Try as he might, though Wyatt was finding it hard to relax to have enough concentration to locate Chris. It was all too much like the last time this happened.

Flashback

They were on their third demon hunt since their mother gave them permission to officially go out. Their mother was especially obsessed over Chris getting hurt. Not that she didn't worry about Wyatt as well, but with his shield she knew he was less likely to get hurt. He knew that Chris had died in his previous life and assumed it stemmed from that.

Chris was flipping through the book of Shadows, "What's the name of this demon you found, again?"

"Sandrea, I heard a woman had gone missing under mysterious circumstances. I did some digging and asking around and was able to learn it was actually a witch and her only power was Literary Manipulation. Why a demon would find that interesting I have no idea. But I looked in the book anyway with just that to go on. Turns out that there is a demon who is obsessed over any form of magic book. With enough power he hopes to absorb all the known magic from books around the world. I remember the name because I wrote it down when I found all of this out a couple of days ago. See?" He gave a crumpled up paper to Chris with the name Sandrea on it. "I wrote the name as a start then I had planned to write out the potion ingredients and call you to help."

"And you didn't call me when you learned the demon's name, why?"

"Mom called my cell and said I was late for work. So I had to leave."

"I still can't believe you of all people want to work for mom."

"I don't have a choice. Mom got frustrated with me when I kept forgetting about the job interviews that the school had set up for me because I was going demon hunting instead. So she said till I find something I want to do she's having me work at Halliwells part-time bussing tables, mopping the floor, doing dishes, anything. I had planned to call you after work but then mom asked if I has studied for the upcoming finals and I told her I forgot. She made me promise to go straight home afterwards and study. It was only after hearing that another witch had disappeared that I remembered."

"Really Wy, if you had read this you would have seen how weak he is. You could have left your notes about the demon and the missing witch out. Mel would have found it that night. With the right potion she could easily take this guy."

"Yeah I didn't think about that. But we're here, so let's just deal with it."

After making the potion they orbed out to the last known victims. They spent some time looking around but weren't able to find anything. They had brought potions for random demons but hadn't expected to run into any. As they were exploring the area, a band of low level but annoying-in-number demons had attacked.

Wyatt brought up his shield and was throwing potions.

"What's going on Wy? This demon isn't known for having minions."

"I don't know." came Wyatt's tense response.

Then a demon, different from the one they came for, flamed in behind Chris and grabbed him before he realized what was happening.

Wyatt was so busy fighting his own attackers that he was unaware of Chris' distress.

Wyatt was growing tired of this fight, wanting to get to the demon he should have dispatched several days ago. He used his Energy Waves to eliminate the last of them, and then checked to be sure Chris hadn't gotten hurt.

Turning, he saw that the demons were all gone, but so was Chris. He tried to sense for him but couldn't find him. Panicked, Wyatt decided to go to his dad for help. He'd considered getting the Charmed Ones immediately, but his mother would have a fit and forbid them from demon hunting ever again, so he decided to wait for now.

Normally, with their bond, it shouldn't have been a problem to find Chris but for some unknown reason Wyatt couldn't sense anything.

He orbed into magic school and saw his father teaching. He didn't want to interrupt so he chose pacing the library, only stopping long enough to try to sense Chris. A librarian, fed up with the constant pacing and nervous about confronting Wyatt, had gone to get Leo.

Leo walked in and gently grabbed Wyatt to stop his pacing. "Wyatt what's going on? Why are you here tormenting the librarians again."

Wyatt sighed, "I screwed up dad. I lost Chris."

"What do you mean you _lost_ him."

Wyatt explained what happened and his current inability to locate Chris.

"Let's go to my office."

Once there Leo sat Wyatt down. "Your not going to find Chris until you calm down. Now you two have the strongest bond imaginable. You can find him."

With Leo's guidance, Wyatt was able to meditate and concentrate only on their bond. It took time for Wyatt to get his feelings under control, but when he did he was finally able to follow the bond, similar to how one could sense an orb trail. Wyatt had been able to find Chris, and based on his reconnaissance he'd also been able to make a vanquishing potion.

It turned out that a demon called Abraxas had learned of Chris' ability to generate lightning. Not like the elders just from his hand, Chris' lighting instead radiated out from his core. If angered or cornered his fear could cause lightning to explode out of him. It turned out that the demon desperately wanted this power, and was willing to take it by force from the young witch if necessary.

Wyatt found Chris, but was forced to fight through a small barricade of demons before he could help his younger brother. A couple of the demons shimmered out before he could get to them, but those weren't his concern at the moment. When there was one remaining demon, Wyatt threw the potion they brought from their earlier demon hunt and, although it didn't vanquish him, it burned him and he threw an energy ball to finish him off.

Abraxas had been cutting Chris with a darklighter arrow to weaken him enough for the demon to try to steal Chris' power. Chris was pale, face covered in sweat and his eyes were barely open, but Wyatt could tell that he was at least vaguely aware of what was happening. This was confirmed when a moan escaped Chris, his back arching up off the ground as his fingers desperately clawed the ground, seeking any form of escape.

It was at this point that Wyatt saw red. It was one thing to attack them, but it was something else entirely to kidnap his baby brother. And torture him. Wyatt pulled the remaining potion out of his pocket, not even attempting to sneak up on the demon: He wanted this demon to know exactly who was vanquishing him and why.

Abraxas, for his part, was still valiantly trying to force his way into Chris' mind to see if he could access the witchlighter's powers that way. This was obviously unpleasant for Chris, but was good in that it kept the demon distracted enough that he barely even noticed when Wyatt vanquished him.

"Wy?" Chris asked, weakly turning to head to face his brother as Wyatt dropped beside him. Abraxas' ashes were still in a smoking heap next to them, and Wyatt had to work to get his anger under control. He didn't want Chris to think that Wyatt's anger was directed at him.

Wyatt could tell Chris' hold on consciousness was tenuous at best. He took up a spot in front of Chris, cradling the younger man's jaw as he brought their foreheads together, taking a moment to check on Chris through their bond. Chris was definitely in pain, but he would be ok once Wyatt healed him. Chris tried to move towards his brother, a quiet groan drawing Wyatt's attention.

"I got ya, bro." Wyatt responded, carefully pulling the younger man into a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that again." he muttered. He tried not to think about what could have happened if he had been any later. He couldn't imagine life without his little brother.

Chris let out a weak chuckle, "I'll try not to. So, as touching as this is, were you going to….?" Chris asked, trailing off in an attempt to give Wyatt a hint.

"Yeah, sorry." Wyatt said, pulling away so that he could heal his younger brother.

It took more time than Wyatt would've liked, but he healed Chris orbed them both home.

"Woah." Chris muttered as they orbed into the attic, leaning slightly into Wyatt as he waited for the world to stop spinning.

"You should head to bed, get some sleep." Wyatt said, gently steering his younger brother towards his room.

"But-" Chris protested despite the fact that he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Don't worry- I'll cover for you with mom." Wyatt assured, leading Chris into the room, and helping him out of his shirt so he could lay down.

"'kay." Chris mumbled, asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Wyatt told their mom that Chris wasn't feeling well. After that he did what Chris had suggested earlier that day and seeing as Melinda wasn't home, he slipped into his sister's room and put the name of the demon they had initially gone after before Abraxas had kidnapped Chris on her desk knowing she'd take care of it.

End Flashback 


	20. Chapter 20

Since Wyatt's bond with this Chris was weak he wasn't sure that it would work, but he had to try. It took far longer than he liked to locate Chris but he was finally able to do so. He glanced at the girls and cast a spell on the room to make the girls invisible to anyone who might come in.

After orbing in, Wyatt was impressed by how easily Chris was dispatching the demons. 'He should have used his lightning, it would have ended the fight quicker. Maybe he just wanted to play with them and blow off some steam.' Wyatt thought. After the last of them had been dealt with he walked over and said, "You know if you had mixed a little burdock root and a pinch of thyme and a dash of ginger in those potions you used it would have taken out two or more at a time."

"Why are you here, Wyatt?" Chris asked irritated.

"First, cool the hostility. You've been gone for hours. I was getting worried." Wyatt responded.

Chris blinked in surprise; it had been a long time since anyone worried about him. "I, you were worried?"

Wyatt frowned, "Of course I was! Mel and Ladybug were getting worried too. Do you think I don't have a right to be worried?"

Chris sighed, "You don't understand Wyatt."

"You're right I don't. That brings me to my second point. Why won't you call me Wy?"

Chris looked at him like he was crazy. "Because my Wyatt stopped letting me call him that on his 16th birthday."

"Look, Chris I want to hear more, but let's go somewhere else to talk? This place isn't exactly safe." Wyatt asked, trying to encourage the younger man to open up, but aware that the underworld wasn't exactly an ideal hang-out spot.

"Fine, let's head back to P3." Chris begrudgingly agreed.

"Actually let's go somewhere else." Wyatt said with a wince. Chris finally agrees to talk and they don't even have anywhere to go.

"Why?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"I left the girls sleeping at P3. I know Mel will be mad at being left out of the conversation but she's very grouchy when she first gets up." Wyatt explains practically.

"Okay, I know a place. Follow me." Chris agreed. He had plenty of experience with the Charmed ones and their morning grouchiness. He had has no desire to deal with it again.

The garden was still just as beautiful, intact and peaceful as when he and Bianca were here last. He tried not to think about the fact that she had attempted to strip his powers and eventually did before taking him back to Wyatt. The city lights glowed in the distance, and Chris hoped the garden and everything it stood for would still be in the future.

He had just enough time to settle on the stone bench, when he heard Wyatt arrive after him.

"This is new. Why here?"

"It's someplace that was usually safe for me and Bianca to meet."

"So, I uh, know that we don't have the best relationship in your timeline, but I can't help you if I don't know what we're up against." Wyatt said, hoping for some more information.

"You could help me by telling me who turned my Wyatt." Chris responded.

Wyatt sighed, "I can try to show you the memory, but it's hard with our bond not being as strong."

"So how do we work around that?"

"Maybe if you tell me about the future, it will help me remember something useful, or it could just be a different perspective to see if there's something missing." Wyatt shrugged.

"What do you know about my future so far?"

"Not much. I know mom died when you were turning 14?" Wyatt confirmed.

Chris nodded and continued from there. "It took him six months to find the demon responsible for mom's death and soon after killing it Wyatt declared himself king, and I was the prince of his new kingdom. At first it didn't seem that bad of an idea. It didn't take long for things to get out of hand."

"Why didn't the Aunts try to stop him then. Keep you from following him?"

"I don't know. Shock over mom's death, maybe. Especially Aunt Phoebe. First Aunt Prue and then mom... I think was too much for her, she didn't want to think Wyatt would turn. When they did finally realize what was happening they came to talk to us. Wyatt told them he was taking his rightful place as ruler, not of just the magic community but of the world. That good and evil will cease to exist and only the person with the most power would win. He offered to let them stay in good standing with his kingdom if they joined his ranks."

"I'm guessing they weren't thrilled with that."

"No, he tried to get them to see reason, but he got mad when they started to talk about how this wasn't what mom would have wanted. We tried to argue that with him in charge no one else would have to suffer. That the two of us would rule the demons as well as the magic community."

"How did he become ruler of demons in just six months?"

Chris shrugged, "With your powers it didn't take too much for them to agree to fall in line. Especially when he killed all those who opposed him. Whether it was fear or respect Wyatt didn't care as long as they agreed to follow him. In the six months Wyatt spent trying to locate mom's killer a lot of demons came to fear him. It probably would have taken longer to find the demon responsible but seeing as how every demon that crossed paths with Wyatt who didn't know the answer or tried to say that they were impressed by whomever had managed to finally kill a Charmed One….Of course those were the ones Wyatt tortured as an example of what would happen if you crossed him or his family without permission, or dared talked about his family. I realized we weren't going to get anywhere at that rate. So I had to step in and be the diplomat. I soon made friends with some of the demons and promised protection to them and anyone who could give us the answers we sought. It was thanks to that we found mom's killer."

"Did the Aunts ever have even a little progress with getting through to him? What about the Elders?"

"Unfortunately no. By the time they or the elders bothered to sit up and take notice it was too late. Wyatt was too far gone. Leo of course to this day still has his head in the sand. A few Elders came down and attacked Wyatt and when I got hurt in the crossfire it just enraged him and he killed them on the spot. Soon after that he managed to create a portal to Elder land where he sent some demons to kill as many as they could. After the Titans' attack a lot of them were killed, so since it was Leo that saved them, they tasked Leo with the job of saving the ones he could and put them in hiding. Despite hiding the other elders he still believes that Wyatt will realize that what he's doing is wrong. He probably thinks I'm somehow responsible." Chris finished with a humorless chuckle.

"I'm sorry." Wyatt said, not sure how to respond to all of the information.

"Not your fault." Chris shrugged.

"It's not this dad's fault in this time, either." Wyatt felt compelled to point out.

Chris glared at him, "He's the same in any time."

"I swear Chris he's not. You two are close in my time."

"I'm done. I don't want to discuss this anymore."

Realizing he might lose his chance to keep the dialogue going and have Chris shut him out he said, "Wait, don't go. Please we have to work together if we want to save your world." seeing as Chris had stilled and was staring at a statue he felt there was still a chance. "So, when the Aunts realized your Wyatt wasn't going to see reason did they try to talk to you?"

"Yes but that just upset Wyatt more since he feared they'd turn me against him. He threatened Aunt Paige with the loss of her other hand…"

"Wait? What? How did Aunt Paige lose her hand?"

"When I first got here I started preparing for the Titans. I lied and told them Aunt Paige, who by the time I got there had been turned to stone, died. It got them to work better than the truth would have, which was she just lost her arm after it was blasted in an attack. I was able to prevent both from happening, obviously." Chris said, turning back to the statue. "Aunt Paige was afraid he'd do it, and truthfully so was I. But Aunt Phoebe still felt there was good in Wyatt. She didn't think he'd do it and approached Wyatt and I. She didn't get very far before Wyatt grabbed me and pulled me behind him. He knew I was a vulnerable point for him, but I wasn't the only one. Between our bond and with the recent loss of mom and, well at least for Wyatt, losing dad too would have been too much. There was too much potential for vulnerability, for loss. So, Wyatt cut all ties refusing to see Leo and even attacking him if he showed up. He figured if he cut everyone out then no one could be used against him."

"And cutting Dad out of your life after everything else wasn't a great loss for you?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chris shrugged, "Not really. I could count on one hand and have fingers left over of the number of times and hours he spent alone with me. Whether that be from mom and/or Wyatt forcing it or his own free will I don't know. Wyatt was right, though in believing that we had grown even closer. However Wyatt feared they could turn me against him and he knew I didn't only think about power, and still believed in good vs evil. I think that was the only thing he feared."

"Fear! That's it."

"That's what?" Chris asked bewildered by Wyatt's sudden mood change.

"The elder that did this or will or I mean…"

"I get it. What does fear have to do with anything? We already know that the elder fears you. That's why he did or will do this," Chris wondered.

"No I mean the demon of fear. He's working with or will work with the Elder responsible," Wyatt stated with a wide smile, happy to have some useful information.

"Strange that an elder would work with a demon," Chris mumbled, turning away as he thinks through the idea.

"Any stranger than an elder ready to kill a toddler?" Wyatt countered.

"True," Chris conceded.

"Maybe we should tell mom and others?" Wyatt asked hesitantly. This Chris doesn't seem too keen on the idea of communication, so he didn't really expect for Chris to like this suggestion.

"Good luck getting them to believe you," Chris responded with an eye roll.

"Is that why you didn't tell them who you are? Or was it to protect yourself?" Wyatt asked curiously

Chris glared at him, "Think about it. If you were in mom or even Leo's position and some guy or girl Mel's age came through a portal from the future claiming to be your son/daughter that hasn't been conceived yet would you believe them?"

Wyatt opened his mouth only to close it realizing that Chris was right. Someone comes up to him first claiming to be from the future but then claims to be a yet to be conceived or thought of child? He too would have a hard time believing it. "Fine, you win. But what are we going to do about the demon of fear?" Wyatt agreed.

"Nothing we can do. He was vanquished once, so unless we know what he's planning we can't prevent his resurrection."

"Right, I'm not sure if I know what happened. And until we can get our bond fixed we won't know."

Chris sighed, "What else do you want to know?" he hated to admit that Wyatt was right till they could reconnect no answer could be given, and even more unfortunately, getting to know eachother better was the best way to strengthen their bond.

"You said dad tried to talk to the other me but was attacked. Did he ever try to talk to you?"

"A couple of times, but it was mostly just asking me to convince Wyatt to talk to him without being attacked. I finally got fed up with him and I did tell Wyatt that Leo had been coming around demanding I convince him to agree to talk to him. Wyatt agreed and called Leo down. It was his sixteenth birthday. I hate to admit that I did get a sense of satisfaction when Leo was prattling about this and that and Wyatt summoned Excalibur and ran Leo through. Of course being an elder nothing happened, but I enjoyed it. I called him Wy and he said he didn't like the idea of nicknames. It wasn't formal and being king he wanted everything to be formal. So from that day forward he no longer allowed me to call him Wy." Chris explained, slouching down on the bench.

"That's how we can try to start building our relationship. You can start by calling me Wy." Wyatt declared, upset at seeing the dejected look on his brother's face. Wyatt knows how close they are in his timeline, and if the two were even half as close, then having to address Wyatt as something other than his brother would have been hard on Chris.

"I don't know…" Chris answered, hesitant to allow himself to have that relationship with his brother again, knowing how hard it would be to give it up when his mission here was complete.

"I do. It will help us connect and help you see I'm not like him. Now you also said Aunt Phoebe tried to get through to him."

"She did, like Leo she didn't want to believe he was anything other than the sweet boy she knew him to be. Wyatt welcomed her as he wanted her to see what he planned for the future. How much better the future would be with us in charge. She got a premonition off of him and looked at him and said that she saw the city looking like a war zone. Witches and magical beings being killed."

"Was she right?"

"Yes, but at the time Wyatt just scoffed and rejected it saying he would never do that. He only wanted to make the world a better place. It was only six months later that her vision came true."

"Wait you said all magical beings? What about Uncle Coop?"

Chris shrugged, "Don't know. I think he might be hiding out in Cupid Land with Parker and Peyton. I heard he was hurt during the rescue of the girls."

"What do you mean you heard? Don't you know? What did they need rescuing from?"

"I said heard as I wasn't part of the rescue attempt. You and Coop got along well. Although I'm not sure dad liked it since the time you spent hanging out with Coop took time away from your magical instructions. He tried to connect with me but, I don't know, you two just seemed to click."

"What about the girls? You said they needed to be rescued."

"Right, I mentioned that Wyatt went, I guess you could say crazy, as he started what he called utopia. Everyone magical or not were to consider him king and me their new prince. Well with a little show of power most mortals bowed down with little resistance. The ones that tried to fight him were killed either by his own hands or his demons. Few actually died by his hands, mostly because he felt they weren't worth the effort or attention. The few he did were more like resistance leaders that were making waves and having an impact on others. So he did televised killings of them to more or less prevent further uprisings and stop the resistance in its tracks. If anyone, mortal or magical, tried to attack he left it up to the demons. He felt that's why he kept them around instead of killing them all off. They became bodyguards to us, helping to keep people in line. The demons were obviously thrilled at the chance to kill mortals and witches, especially those that were scared of magic." Chris said, taking a deep breath, his grip tightening on the bench as he continued.

"Most magical beings of course accepted Wyatt as king as it had been prophesied. Others, like Coop, saw that this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. He tried to talk to Wyatt and I. Unlike our aunts he didn't try to use our mother. He just tried to reason with us. Wyatt of course felt like he just didn't understand. Coop then asked me to really look around and see what was happening. Wyatt had him thrown out, not wanting anyone putting ideas in my head. He started a registration for magical beings. This way he could recruit ones he felt were strong and would be right for his army. Any mortals he felt were useful were added to the list as well. He had them create drones that could detect witches, and even people who didn't know they were witches were tracked. Our aunts of course protested against this. Wyatt of course ignored them. He kept telling me this was for the best. That if we didn't keep everyone in line then chaos would transpire. I guess I was just young and stupid to continue to believe it. You're my big brother, you were always my protector. I didn't want to question you, because I didn't have anyone left, you know? Mom was gone, dad was never really in the picture….You were all I had left and I couldn't just give that up." Chris turned to face Wyatt, and the older man felt himself sucking in a breath at how distraught the younger witchlighter looked.

Chris continued before Wyatt could say anything, "Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop soon started to try to make trouble by getting other magical beings together and launching attack's. Even ones that were natural pacifists stepped into help, outraged at seeing their lands overrun by demons. Some even teamed up with the few demons that refused to work for Wyatt. Aunt Paige, I learned later, helped where she could by hiding herself, her family and a lot of other magical people at Magic School. Apparently Leo and a couple of other elders created an even more powerful spell to keep the place hidden and protected from Wyatt and his demons. Wyatt warned Aunt Phoebe to stop or there would be consequences. She kept on, believing just like Leo that there's still good in him, not realizing it was already too late. I don't know if she hadn't heard about all of the televised executions, or if she just refused to believe it. In either case, she was still fighting for good, even if she was really just trying to save Wyatt. She and Coop finally amassed enough of an army and they managed to attack. Wyatt told her she would regret doing this. She said she planned to keep it up until he would sit with her and talk about why he was doing this. She told him how sorry she was that she wasn't there for him when Mom died. I guess she felt if she had talked to us sooner this wouldn't have happened."

"Do you think so?" Wyatt asked hesitantly.

"No, I don't think there would have been any way to stop it. Talking might have kept me from following Wyatt as long as I did. But I don't think it would have worked on him. We were both motivated by revenge, but he was the one that was fueled by rage more than anything."

"If Aunt Paige was hiding our family then how did Parker and Peyton get kidnapped, and what about P.J.?"

"Aunt Phoebe, unlike Aunt Paige, didn't believe Wyatt would hurt their family. So she refused to go into hiding. She along with Uncle Coop continued to attack Wyatt's demons. He lost one of his prized generals and it pissed him off. He had been growing tired of Aunt Phoebe's constant opposition of him, and that just sent him over the edge. So because Aunt Phoebe kept saying and believing there was good in Wyatt, he took advantage of that. He told me that we needed to bring the girls to the house to keep them safe since Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop, with their constant attacks on demons, were putting the girls at risk of one or more demons going rouge and hurting them. Not wanting to see them hurt I agreed to help. Since my 15th birthday was coming up Wyatt used that as an excuse. We orbed to Aunt Phoebe's place while she was out and told the girls that we were having a party for my birthday and they were invited. Aunt Phoebe had kept the girls sheltered from knowing what was happening, only telling them that demons were loose and that she and Uncle Coop had to take care of it. She kept them indoors as much as possible, and limiting their TV time. So Parker and Peyton had no trouble believing us, plus a chance to get out of the house and a go to a party was virtually irresistible. He handed the girls off to me and went to another room to talk to P.J. I don't know what was said but I learned that although Aunt Phoebe tried to keep the truth from them, P.J. not liking being cooped up all the time had teleported out a few times and had seen and heard the truth. I can only guess she refused to come willingly but Wyatt threatened to hurt her sisters if she didn't cooperate and work for him."

"He didn't hurt them did he?"

"No, he left them with me for a few days at the house and we played games and such. Then he decided to take the girls to an apartment where he had a young mortal woman whom he had taken an interest in watch them. I checked on them a few times and they were fine."

"A mortal woman?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"Yeah he wouldn't tell me how they met or why he kept her around, but for some reason he trusted her. At least enough to take care of Parker and Peyton. Maybe it was because she was mortal that he trusted her - he knew she couldn't fight back. But of course he never trusts anyone totally. He also had a couple of demons he left stationed there too, just to be sure she didn't betray him and release the girls."

"Aunt Phoebe must have gone crazy when she learned about this."

"Oh yeah. So did Leo when he found out. He brought Phoebe to a mansion Wyatt had taken. The two of us and a few of his demons were living there."

"What was wrong with the house?"

"Wyatt was having it fixed up to turn into a museum to remind people the power from which he was born."

"Did Aunt Phoebe see the girls?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A/N: Despite no more reviews I can only hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Seeing as today wasn't the greatest day for me, I decided to at least make someone else's day with a new chapter .


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank You for the wonderful reviews. I honestly didn't expect so many. I appreciate all the reviews.

CharlieLittle: Sorry your not happy with Chris' backstory. But it's what Wyatt needs. Sorry maybe I should have made it a vision and did the backstory that way rather than explaining. But For you and anyone else wanting to skip the rest of Chris' backstory, You might want to skip this and the next chapter. We move forward in Ch 24. Leo and the others haven't so much as been kicked out as temporarily not as important. This is more of a Chris and siblings and cousin focus. A lot of Charmed Ones/Leo stuff remains relatively the same in the series. That's why not a lot of mentions of them. Their roles will expand more once Chris and then the others are revealed.

Jan: Don't worry your english is fine.

New question for you guys: Should Paige's story with Richard play out like the series or should PJ and Melinda interfere?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"No, they weren't in the house but she didn't know that. She and Leo both demanded the girls back."

"I'm guessing my other self wasn't happy to see them."

"Nope. In fact, just to flaunt it, he orbed P.J. in and she walked over and stood beside Wyatt. When Aunt Phoebe saw her she tried to get close to her but Wyatt just raised his shield. Leo tried to reason with him but Wyatt simply pointed out that he had warned Aunt Phoebe about testing his patience, and that since she refused to listen she had to deal with the consequences."

"Let me guess, they tried to reason with you next."

"Aunt Phoebe did. I told her the truth, that I didn't know where he kept the girls, but I knew they were safe for now."

"But you said you visited with them."

"Yeah, about that. I did visit but I wasn't allowed to orb there. I had to ask Wyatt as he had a spell placed to keep them hidden. I had to be taken there by one of Wyatt's demons. So I had no idea where they were because every time you opened the curtains to look out the scenery changed. He had made sure they were well taken care of."

"What happened with Aunt Phoebe?"

"She begged P.J. to come to her but she refused, stating her loyalty to Wyatt. I honestly don't know if she was brainwashed or just trying to protect her sisters. I soon found out that while Wyatt and I were getting the girls, Wyatt had sent more demons to keep Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop occupied. It was probably close to two weeks before Wyatt let up, allowing them to return home and find the girls missing. Aunt Phoebe then threw some kind of potion at Wyatt that did nothing but upset him."

"What was the potion?"

"When I checked it out later, it turned out to be a power stripping potion. Granted it was a powerful one. But without the power of three there was no chance it was ever going to work."

"What did he do to Aunt Phoebe?"

"He got mad and started to force choke her in the air till I begged him to let up. He did, but as soon as she was on the ground she pulled out a dagger I guess she got it from one of the demons she killed. I heard Leo yell at her and looked up to see her charging Wyatt. I feared what he'd do to her, but I didn't even have time to call out a warning." Chris said, eyes tearing up as he turned away.

"Did he kill her?" Wyatt asked quietly, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

"No, he didn't have to. One of his demon bodyguards flamed in, stabbed her before she got the chance and then he flamed out with her."

"Why?"

"Best guess? To keep Leo from being able to heal her and show everyone that even the Charmed Ones were no match for Wyatt's might. P.J. of course was distraught. She kept trying to run to her mother but Wyatt wouldn't let her. Wyatt handed her off to another one of his demons and told him to take her to her sisters for a while. I tried to sense for Aunt Phoebe after we left but couldn't find her till it was too late."

"What did Dad do?"

"Same as always talk, talk, talk. He even begged Wyatt to bring Phoebe back to be healed, to which of course he refused. He told Leo that she had been warned about testing his patience. That she got what she deserved for not only defying him but trying to kill him. When Leo continued to argue Wyatt threatened to run Leo through with Excalibur again and this time have Parker freeze him, since she inherited mom's freeze and Peyton who got mom's ability to blow things up, to blow him up at the same time and continue for a while."

"The girls wouldn't do that to Dad." Wyatt stated, horrified at the prospect.

"They would." Chris countered calmly.

"Why? What did Dad do to them?" Wyatt demanded.

Chris sighed, "Nothing, but they wouldn't know it was Leo."

"I don't understand."

"The real reason Aunt Paige took her girls and Uncle Henry into hiding isn't just because she feared Wyatt."

"Wait what about Henry Jr."

"He's the reason they're in hiding."

"He's mortal what could they fear?"

"That's just it, everyone just assumed he was a mortal."

Wyatt frowned, "But he is... isn't he?"

Chris shook his head and said, "We all just assumed that he was an ordinary mortal. But a seer told us that Henry's birth mother was a teenager name Skye and that she had been having dreams that the child's father Christopher Mercer, son of a mafia leader, was going to kill her and her unborn child. She had apparently confronted him and the vision wasn't clear enough to tell, but something was said and or done and in a panic she ran away from him and right in the path of a Darklighter named Rennek that had targeted Aunt Paige but hit and killed Skye by mistake. That's when Aunt Paige orbed Henry Jr. out of her womb."

"Oh so you're saying his birth mother was a witch."

"No he and his mother were mortal. But Henry Jr. soon started to develop psychic abilities. I did some digging and learned that although rare, mortals can develop such powers. His mother was getting the visions from him."

"Okay so what are getting at? He was getting premonitions like Aunt Phoebe?"

"Basically, yeah. Wyatt happened to find a warlock with the power of projection. It allows you to project a desired reality. He had Henry Jr kidnapped and had the warlock test his powers on Henry Jr. Wyatt used it as a form of brainwashing. He made Henry Jr. see a vision that his father was going to kill an innocent and in the vision he saw he couldn't reason with his father as he was going to kill him too if he got in the way. Henry Jr. grabbed a pipe and hit and wounded his father. It took Wyatt a while and he had to go through several different scenarios in order to break Henry Jr., but eventually he was able to convince him to kill his father."

"But you said Uncle Henry was with Aunt Paige?" Wyatt questioned.

"Pay attention, Wy." Chris said.

"Gotta." Wyatt said, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"What?" Chris asked, genuinely confused.

"You did it! You called me Wy!" Wyatt was ecstatic. It meant listening to all the bad stuff his other self did was working! Chris unconsciously called him Wy. It was a start. Maybe they could make it work yet.

Chris was surprised, not entirely sure that he had actually said the nickname. But like Wyatt he too felt that maybe this was the breakthrough they needed.

"Sorry I made you lose focus. Now how could Jr. kill Uncle Henry if he was with Aunt Paige?"

"This was before they went into hiding and he didn't really kill him it was all more or less an illusion. It took a few more sessions before Wyatt was confident enough to try for the real thing. So he did, I suppose you'd call it a trial run. He had Henry Jr. start seeing images of what happened with his birth mother, only he twisted the vision so that the darklighter was no longer the killer. It was now his birth father. Then Wyatt made him believe that he had killed other girls as well. Then he gave Henry Jr. a gun and sent him off with one of the darklighters that normally try to be your conscience and get you to commit suicide even when you previously never had such thoughts. The darklighter under Wyatt's order was invisible and constantly hissed in Henry Jr's ear that this man was the reason he nearly died along with his birth mother."

"He didn't kill him did he?"

"Yes, he hesitated at first, but with the darklighter hissing in his ear he did it. After that, and a few more killings like his birth grandfather and some of his crew, Wyatt felt that he was ready to go it alone. And he did, he shot Uncle Henry."

"Was he hurt badly?"

"No I guess Wyatt's brainwashing wasn't strong enough to get him to kill his father without the darklighter hissing in his ear."


	23. Chapter 23

"Didn't Aunt Phoebe help Aunt Paige when Jr was kidnapped?"

"Maybe if she thought he was kidnapped she would have. She claims he just ran away. That he'll turn out just like his birth father."

"That doesn't sound like Aunt Phoebe."

Chris shrugged, "For some reason Aunt Phoebe never cared for or really tried to get close Henry Jr, or to me either: Like Leo, it was all about you. With Henry Jr, I can only assume, it was the way he was adopted or that there would now be two mortals in the family. I can't say. She kept her feelings on the matter a secret. I was always close to Aunt Paige, plus she tried to love and care about us both equally. I think her death was one of the things that encouraged me to start breaking away little by little."

"How did she die? He didn't kill her did he?" He was happy to know that his other self hadn't killed Aunt Phoebe but was worried he had Aunt Paige. Since Chris had said that had been a breaking point, he was worried that would add even more problems to building his relationship with Chris.

Instead of answering Chris said, "It wouldn't be till much later that I learned the real reason for Aunt Paige's death."

"Yeah you said she was scared and hiding out, only offering a little assistance. How did she upset him?" Wyatt asked.

"She was alive." Chris responded simply.

"That's it?" Wyatt asked shocked. Her existence was enough to set the other him off?

"Her being alive, even in hiding and not calling the shots, still inspired others to fight back. Wyatt apparently learned this after a leprechaun had managed to get passed security and too close for Wyatt's liking. The leprechaun said that Aunt Paige may be alone but as long as one Charmed One lived there was hope." Chris explained.

"So he killed her? What about Uncle Henry and the girls?" Wyatt asked, still appalled by the idea.

"We went back to one of Wyatt's seer's. I saw when he sent Henry Jr and I thought I'd see at least a couple of demons with them. I was surprised that there was only one, but more shocked to see P.J. there." Chris started. He knows that Wyatt needs to know what they're up against, but talking about Paige's death was always hard for him. She and he had been close, and this was one of the worst memories from his timeline.

"It had only been a month since P.J.'s mother's death, and I didn't expect to see her with Henry Jr. They called for Aunt Paige, and since both her son and niece were calling of course she came." Chris shrugged, a small smile showing how proud he was of his aunt. She was there for her family no matter what.

"She was understandably nervous when she arrived to see the kids and a demon there. She tried talking to them, but P.J. just shouted that her mother was dead because of her cowardice. Henry Jr then started saying that his birth mother would still be alive if Aunt Paige had tried to save her. Aunt Paige was obviously shocked by this. She never tried or attempted to hide the fact that he was adopted and when he got old enough to understand she had told him what had happened. She tried to talk to him and get close even after he pulled out his gun." Chris continued. He remembered thinking that this couldn't be happening. That Henry Jr. would overthrow the compulsion or that P.J. would come to her senses.

"Wyatt had been disappointed when Henry Jr. didn't just fire, instead allowing Aunt Paige to get close enough to hug him. She pushed his hands down and as she did he dropped the gun. Wyatt was super pissed but I was so relieved. But then I was shocked to see P.J. pick up the gun, she was crying and shaking but she shot Aunt Paige. Henry Jr was stunned and started yelling at P.J. and started to attack her." Chris finished.

"I...I can't believe it. Did... did she kill her and what about Jr?" Wyatt asked, not able to picture his P.J. like that. The idea that she would be so angry and willing to kill one of the sisters was just unimaginable.

"After she fired she dropped the gun and he picked it up but he couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. Then they heard a noise and they turned to see Wyatt's demon preparing to attack Henry Jr. Paige was still breathing, apparently, because she managed to stand, putting herself between Henry Jr. and the knife the demon had thrown. Paige was hurt and bleeding and had just been attacked by her own family, but even that didn't stop her from protecting the ones she loved." Chris answered, voice going toneless as he tried to pull away from the memory.

"P.J. was shocked and picked up the gun again and fired. I honestly couldn't tell if she had even bothered aiming or if she just got lucky when she hit her target."

"She killed the demon right?" Wyatt asked, voice a whisper, echoing the fear he felt at the answer.

Chris didn't answer only turning away to look at the statue. Tears started flowing down Wyatt's cheeks realizing that by not answering Chris was saying P.J. had killed Jr. The one thing he was surprised at was that Chris wasn't crying. In fact he he didn't seem to be showing any form of emotion. He didn't understand, "Why aren't you upset?"

Chris looked at him, "What?"

Wyatt realized he'd accidentally spoken his question outloud, but now that Chris had heard Wyatt realized that he needed an answer to the question, "You just said that you were close to Aunt Paige, but you don't seem to care."

"When you have lived in my world, a world where showing emotions are a liability that can actually get you killed, then you can judge me." Chris retorted, eyes cold. The implication that he didn't care was insane. Chris had been close to Paige, and his emotional expression, or lack thereof, had nothing to do with that.

"When I saw what was happening I felt dead inside watching more family members die. I knew even then that if I had even attempted to act on what I was feeling I would have been killed on the spot. It was at that moment I realized that the only way to survive is to toughen up and bury all of your emotions. You know NOTHING! When you were that age you probably went to school, the mall, and hung out with friends and family." Chris shouted.

Wyatt winced, only realizing too late the differences they had experienced growing up.

"I lost all that when Mom died! I lost my family, I lost my friends, and I certainly didn't get to go to the mall and hang out!" Chris exploded, unable to contain the emotions that he's had to keep buried for so long.

Taking a deep breath, Chris continued angrily, "In my world you have to hide to avoid detection. There were probes and spies everywhere and if you showed the least bit of emotion that seemed suspicious you were brought before a council of warlocks and evil mortals. If you know anything about the history of the witch trials then you should know how that went. You were tortured till you broke and confessed. A probe was then brought in to determine if you were telling the truth. If you were a witch you would then be brought in to face Wyatt. You were given the option to join him. You could refuse but then he'd send you to the experiment room where they'd work on trying to determine your power. If you were lucky, you were found to have a power worth extracting. If you were less lucky, they might feel you could be useful and attempt to brainwash you. If all else failed then the demons got to use them as practice. Although if you were found to be mortal then there was usually a bidding war."

"Bidding war?" Wyatt asked, eyes wide in horror at the prospect.

"Yeah. Demons and evil beings could offer powers or objects to win, and the winner gets to do what they please with the mortal in question. I was disgusted with the whole thing so I never bothered to look into it more than necessary." Chris said, closing his eyes and rubbing a tired hand over his face. "I tried to protest but Wyatt just blew it off, saying that the demons needed to blow off steam somehow and to let them be. What do you think I should have done?" Chris challenged.

Chris didn't think that this Wyatt would have stood a chance in his world. Chris had to make hard choices; he had to compromise and make sacrifices. He had to take down Lord Wyatt, and hope that someone else was working on saving innocents where they could.

Wyatt looked away, he wasn't sure what to say. He finally said, "I...I don't know." He couldn't imagine having to ignore both family and innocents in trouble, but from what Chris was saying it seems like there was no choice in the matter. Deciding to go back to his earlier question and not upset Chris anymore than he had already he said, "What happened to Uncle Henry and the girls and Aunt Phoebe's girls?"

"After what happened to Henry Jr and Aunt Paige, and knowing P.J. was responsible, I feared what might happen to her sisters. I didn't want them to become killers or worse. I managed to get my hands on a power-stealing athame, and found a demon willing to find the location of the girls for me in exchange." Chris explained.

"But you said you weren't part of the rescue?" Wyatt asked.

"I wasn't. I feared Wyatt too much at the time to even attempted to betray him by helping with the rescue. I did everything I could but I wasn't willing to completely betray Wyatt...Not yet anyway." Chris says, eyes distant as he considered all of the choices he'd made, or not made, and how those choices had impacted his family.

Chris pulled himself back to the present, eyes meeting Wyatt's as he continued, "After getting the location I was able to use a spell to catch a fairy. I had her deliver the location to Coop. A day or two later Wyatt came around yelling about the fact that Parker and Peyton had been taken from the safe house. He wanted to know who betrayed him. He never suspected me. He never found the demon responsible for giving me the location either."

"You said Uncle Coop had been injured - how?" Wyatt asked. It was weird for him to hear about his family like this. He knows these people but at the same time he doesn't.

"Wyatt told me that the mortal woman guarding the girls had been injured trying to prevent them from being taken, and reported that a man fitting Uncle Coop's description, including his ability to beam in and out, was injured by both the mortal and the demon on duty. I have no idea if Uncle Coop went alone or had backup - I wasn't told. I just know he was injured and got away with the girls." Chris explained calmly.

"As for Uncle Henry, when Henry Jr was kidnapped Aunt Paige feared for her girls and wanted to take them to magic school, but Uncle Henry protested that he could protect them, which was just stupid mortal logic. Sure bullets would have worked if he could have caught Wyatt with his shield down or without his demon bodyguards, but that wasn't likely to happen. Besides if Wyatt had wanted Kat and Tamora at the time he'd have gotten them himself like he did Henry Jr. Or he'd have sent me to get them. If Uncle Henry got in the way Wyatt would have had no problems killing him or if he sent me one of Wyatt's demons would have gone with me to take care of Uncle Henry. He chose to go with me to get Phoebe's girls. I have to assume he was planning to recruit one or all of them. Otherwise why would he go with me or just sent a couple of his demons to collect them? I only know because after learning that Peyton had a power similar to mom's and Kat's he wanted her and Tamora who had the rare power of fire." Chris finished.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why didn't he get Aunt Paige's girls when he took Jr?"

"I never thought about it." Chris answered simply. "I honestly have no idea why he didn't. But Henry Jr's brainwashing wasn't good enough at the time to convince him to get his sisters for Wyatt's army. One of the demons he recruited was a friend of mine who told me he and a couple of others were going to try to get Aunt Paige's girls. I'm assuming since only two of the five returned - my friend wasn't one - and they were empty handed that Aunt Paige and maybe even the girls fought them off. It was after that that they dropped off the radar. I'm assuming that's when they went into hiding. I guess Uncle Henry saw the reality of the situation and realized he really couldn't protect the girls. The girls went with Aunt Paige into hiding and Uncle Henry, still stubborn, felt they wouldn't bother him and he refused to go into hiding. I guess he didn't stop to think that Wyatt might target him to get to Aunt Paige." Chris stated ominously.

"He managed to survive without being too much of a target. I suppose he still didn't understand Wyatt's grip on the world or the people till Henry Jr attacked him. I sadly don't know all the details of what happened only that Henry Jr couldn't kill his father. Uncle Henry I'm sure tried to talk to him, but one of Wyatt's demons most likely brought him back to Wyatt after he failed for stronger brainwashing. It turned out that the brainwashing still didn't work, but with the death of Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry must have finally wised up and realized that the girls were safer in magic school and would need him. He chose to join them there full time."

"How? Magic school doesn't allow mortals. Why didn't you do more to help Jr?" Wyatt demanded angrily. How could Chris just let this happen? Not only did he let it happen, but Chris didn't even know that a lot of it was happening? Their family had been attacked and was in hiding, and Chris didn't even bother finding out if they were ok!

Chris was fed up with this. First Wyatt accused him of not caring about Aunt Paige because he didn't show enough emotion. As if Wyatt is the one that gets to determine how much emotion is enough. Now, after everything he still wasn't paying enough attention to what was being said, "Have you not heard a word I've said?! You keep thinking my world has the same rules as yours. Wyatt makes the rules in my world. In your world the elders try to keep the world so that it's all butterflies and rainbows. You get to kill a few demons go home and chill. You wouldn't last an hour in my world!" Chris exclaimed, taking an angry step towards Wyatt.

Chris stopped, doing what Wyatt had accused him of, and reigning in his emotions so he didn't feel. Feeling led to anger which led to acting out which led to mistakes. He couldn't afford mistakes on this. He shook his head, holding his hands up in surrender as he took a step back, "I'm done with this. You're not even listening and I'm tired of reliving this."

Before Wyatt could protest Chris was gone. He realized he'd pushed Chris too far by continuing to think in terms of his world, and not trying to envision the nightmare world Chris came from. It was hard for him to understand where Chris was coming from, but he supposed that's what Chris had been trying to tell him all this time. Chris had been explaining the rules of his world, and Wyatt had been judging instead of listening and understanding.

Wyatt sighed, running a hand through his hair. He decided he would have to try again later. If they were going to save evil Wyatt, they would need to work together. Besides, Wyatt wants to get along with Chris regardless, and that was not going well at this rate. Wyatt hoped maybe Melinda could help him find a way to get through to Chris.

The next morning Melinda was upset, not just at being left out, but at how poorly Wyatt handled Chris. She was happy to hear they had made a breakthrough but mad that Wyatt had somehow turned around and destroyed what had been built with stupid comments. She realized she was somehow going to have to help them bond, since she seems to be the only one Chris trusts, but she had no idea how she was going to do that.

After that, Chris continued his job as the Charmed ones whitelighter, staying out of the way when he sensed Wyatt or P.J. were around.

Wyatt had been trying to connect with Chris again after upsetting him, but hadn't gotten far. While Chris was with their mother and aunts, Wyatt had gone to the underworld to see if he could get information on who might be working with the Elder that was going to kidnap his baby self.

The girls weren't happy when Wyatt told them to go to magic school to look for answers. Since they couldn't go to Elder land and ask questions, they were tasked with researching which Elders might deem Wyatt a threat, and which might be willing to help expose a rogue elder. They knew they wouldn't be able to ask questions lest the elders or the elder responsible get wind of it. Unfortunately, subtle wasn't really a Halliwell strong-suit.

Gideon kept seeing these new girls but no one seemed to know who they were. They were elusive with their answers. He didn't like the reports the librarian he tasked with keeping an eye on them said: That they seemed to be doing research on elders. Gideon confronted the girls who only said that they had always heard good things about the elders and they just wanted to know more. Gideon was suspicious but as he didn't know at that moment they had any connection with the Charmed Ones he didn't see them as a threat to his plans. But that didn't mean he wasn't still weary of them.

Chris was upset that Paige had moved out and Phoebe was spending more time at work to avoid thinking about what happened with Jason, because this meant no power of three. His mother was no help, only expressing her joy over Paige finding happiness with Richard and understanding of Phoebe's desire to avoid thinking about the heartache over her break-up with Jason. He seriously considered getting Wyatt and Melinda and seeing if their power of three would really work. But he didn't want to risk Leo or one of the other Elders learning about that and questioning how they did it, possibly exposing them all. And with Chris not to be conceived for another few months he couldn't risk it no matter how tempting.

After giving up on Paige showing up for a vanquish like she had promised, he managed to convince Phoebe to come. After they thought they had destroyed the blob, Chris had returned with Phoebe and Piper when Paige had finally showed up. She just ignored Chris' rambling rage. Piper wanted to convert Paige's room, however since they were letting P.J. and Melinda stay in the room she couldn't. She just took a lot of her clothes out only leaving some she didn't think Paige would mind loaning to the girls. She also took most of her things. That way when the girls were gone she would have less to move.

Paige wasn't happy that most of her clothes and things were moved. She, along with Piper, Phoebe, Melinda and P.J. were in the attic while Paige looked through her things.

Everyone was looking through the boxes.

"Wow, don't you guys throw anything away?" Melinda asked. She didn't remember any old boxes of stuff like this they didn't use in her world.

P.J. pulled out a pair of go go boots. "These look like their from the sixties."

Phoebe took them and said, "Hey they're your size, Paige. Try them on."

Melinda vaguely remembered having a flashback day at school and had asked if there were any old clothes. She was told no and a story as to why, but as she wracked her brain she couldn't remember the story.

Just as Paige was starting to put on the second boot P.J. also started to remember a story about clothes and as Paige started to zip the second one up P.J. said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Phoebe looked at her with a teasing smile, "Why? Don't you think they look good on her?"

Melinda, still unable to recall the story said, "No it's more like a feeling something bad is going to happen."

Piper glared at her yet unknown future daughter and said, "You too? For heaven's sake they're shoes what could possibly go wrong?"

Paige thought about it and since neither P.J. nor Melinda gave a reason beyond 'a bad feeling' she agreed with Piper on the fact that nothing bad ever happened from getting a new pair of shoes.

They were all shocked when Paige vanished immediately after finishing zipping up the boot. They quickly called Leo and Chris. Wyatt who had been at the club where Chris was when the call came in followed Chris.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Well you see...we kinda lost Paige." Phoebe said.

"What do mean you lost Paige?" Chris asked incredulously.

"Well it's really weird. I mean she was here one second and the next poof." Phoebe said.

"It kinda happened after she put on a pair of Gram's boots." Piper said.

"Grams used to cast spells on her clothing when she was young." Leo explained.

"You knew Grams when she was young?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, we crossed paths once or twice when I was a young whitelighter." Leo said, embarrassment written all over his face.

"Eww." Piper said.

Not wanting to admit anything he said, "I barely remember it."

"Heh, heh Eww." Phoebe agreed while Piper also sorta laughed.

Wyatt and Melinda, unlike Chris, were also visibly shocked and sickened by the concept. They couldn't believe their father possibly hooked up with their grandmother. Chris had long-learned to school his expressions, so if he did find it disgusting, which in fact he did, he at least did a better job of hiding it.

"Well if those boots really did belong to your grandmother then we'd better summon her from the dead. Maybe she can tell us what happened to Paige." Chris said.

"Ok let's get the candles." Phoebe said dragging Piper with her.

"But you…"

As they were setting up Wyatt looked at his sister and mentally asked, "Didn't mom tell us this story once?"

"Yes, but I don't remember the details of what happened." Melinda said.

"You know if I hadn't taken most of Paige's things out of her room this never would have happened. It's all my fault." Piper said.

"What's done is done." Chris and Leo said at the same time causing Melinda and Wyatt to start snickering. Wyatt knowing that this version of his brother didn't get along with their father found it funny that Chris and their father were more alike than Chris would like to admit.

Chris and Leo just looked at each other. Chris didn't want to believe he was like his father or they would have the same thought.

"Okay you two really need to get a room."

Chris just shook his head laughing, while Leo wanted to avoid the conversation.

Melinda scrunched up her nose grossed out by the thought of her father being with their grandmother or her brother that way. Wyatt wanted to express how much that thought disgusted him too but seeing Chris laugh it off he kept his mouth shut.

"Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." Phoebe said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chris then found the blob from earlier now trying to consume him.

"Well it's about time you called to say hello. Ah my darlings." Grams said going to hug Phoebe.

"Eh we've got a problem." Piper said

"Well you're not the only one." Penny said seeing the blob up to Chris' knees.

"Orb out." Leo told Chris, receiving nods of agreement from Wyatt and Melinda.

"No, magic makes it grow. Summoning her spirit already gave it power." Chris explained.

"Ah you must be Chris, the new whitelighter." Penny said wanting to shake hands, but by now the blob had covered Chris' arms and moving fast.

Penny wrapped her arms around Leo's, "You know he doesn't look very qualified for the job."

"Wyatt and Mel were about to step in, knowing how much Penny's words could mean to Chris, but they were interrupted by Piper, "Chris just let me blast it."

Chris shook his head no.

"She's right, orb." Phoebe said.

"Oh for heaven's sake, just listen to them. We'll find a way to vanquish the foul thing later." Penny said.

Chris seeing even his siblings agree, he reluctantly listened and orbed out as Piper blasted it.

"Now." Leo said as Piper blasted it only to have it disappear into the floor.

As everyone else registered expressions of shock, Chris just shook his head, as he already knew that would happen.

"What happened where did it go?" P.J. asked.

Penny turned and asked, "Who do we have here?"

"Oh they're also from the future. But apparently different from the one Chris comes from." Piper said.

"Well if they're from different futures shouldn't they be able to tell us what the big-bad-thing is we need to stop?"

Piper huffed, "You would think so wouldn't you!"

Melinda didn't like being talked down to like that, especially coming from her mother and grandmother, "Hey, unlike Chris, we didn't come here intentionally. Believe me if we had we'd have already taken care of things."

"Mel's right. If we had planned on coming here we'd have known who was responsible and taken care of it. It's not exactly a subject taught in schools you know. So forgive us for not knowing all the details." P.J. said. Their parents rarely if ever talked about Chris' trip to the past. The only reason they were even told was due to Chris getting his memories from this life and even then not a lot details were told.

"Wow such fiery spirits. What are your names?"

Phoebe smiled and said, "This is P.J. she a cupid." There was almost a sense of pride in her voice. PJ. knew there was no way Phoebe had any idea she was her daughter but wondered if maybe she had a feeling or something.

Piper said, "This is Melissa she's a witch."

Penny frowned, "I've never met a cupid, I wouldn't have thought they had children or used children to do their work for them. I've also never known them to interact with witches unless it's to help them find love."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about." P.J. said. She hadn't had any dealings with her grandmother before: This was honestly the first time she had ever even met her. They had never summoned her in her time that she could remember. "How I'm a cupid is not your concern. Mel and I met years ago." It would give them away if she said she was only part cupid, they would question if she was part witch, if she told them the truth and said yes. Then they would demand to know who she is.

Penny wasn't happy about being talked down to by, in her opinion, a little girl. She turned to Wyatt and asked, "What's your excuse young man?"

Wyatt sighed, "I have a bad habit of forgetting things. I know who we're up against I just don't know the person's name and until I can connect with Chris I can't show him."

"What's your name?"

Fearing Wyatt would screw up and say his real name or give a different one Chris said, "That's Matt, he's a whitelighter."

"Well you're not a very good whitelighter. For heaven's sake you know who we're up against - just describe him to us and we'll go from there."

"Better yet they have a spell that can show us but they refuse." Leo said.

"Why? If you can just show us…"

Before Wyatt could say anything Chris said, "If he could he would but he can't."

"I don't know why not. It concerns my son." Piper said.

P.J. was mad and without thinking said, "Because it would put your other son in danger." Seeing everyone staring at her and glares from the other future members she realized she'd screwed up.

Piper was stunned to say the least, "What the hell are you talking about I only have one child! Chris what does she mean my other child? Tell me you didn't break up my marriage to keep my second child from being born?"

Without waiting to see how Chris tried to get out of it, Wyatt said, "Just as she said, I can't show you because it deals with your second child. Besides there's still time your second child won't be born…"

"For a while." Chris said cutting Wyatt off as he was sure Wyatt was going to say several months which would only lead to questions he can't answer. "As for your marriage, I had nothing to do with your break up. That's on you. Leo was always destined to become an Elder. All I did was speed up the process. Your second child isn't lost. Not yet."

"And with us broken up how would you even know if the child was ever conceived?"

"Believe me, I'd know."

"How?"

"Careful Chris they might realize it's you." Melinda said.

"Future consequences."

"Is he evil too? Is that why you broke them up so he wouldn't be like Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

"What? No!" Chris said. "How many times do I have tell you that Leo was always going to be an elder and abandon his family."

Wyatt and Melinda looked at him and said, "Chris!"

Leo glared at him, "I would never abandon my family!"

"Oh no, your right. You could never abandon Wyatt, your pride and joy."

Before an argument could ensue, and they could possibly figure out Chris, or worse yet Chris could give in to his anger and reveal himself, Melinda quickly changed the subject. "Shouldn't we be worried about Paige stuck in the past?"

"What do you mean Paige is stuck in the past?" Penny questioned.

Just then Baby Wyatt started crying. Leo sighed and said, "Take Penny downstairs and tell her what happened. I'll see to Wyatt."

"We'll stay here and see if we can find a way to destroy the blob." Melinda said. After everyone left Melinda sighed and turned to P.J., "Ladybug you nearly exposed Chris."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. What's wrong with telling them who you are?" P.J. asked.

"At this point they may make the choice not to have me." Chris grumbled.

Melinda hugged him, "I don't believe that."

"Even so, if we tell them we risk them discovering all of you." Chris explained.

"So?" P.J. asked.

Knowing this wasn't his P.J. he tried to keep calm. "If Phoebe finds out, she could potentially do something that makes the elders rethink introducing her to Uncle Coop."

Melinda sighed realizing that once again she was going to have play peacekeeper, "Look let's concentrate on the blob thingy. Now what's it name? What does the book say about weaknesses?"

"It has as far as I know no known weaknesses. It also was never named." Chris told them.

"Fine, then how do we destroy it?" Melinda asked, starting to become annoyed with the situation.

"I had hoped it was small enough when we found it that just mom and, well I had planned for Paige but when she didn't show, I got Phoebe and hoped just the two could handle it. I was wrong." Chris said.

"Alright then how is it supposed destroyed?" Wyatt asked.

"The Power of Three." Chris stated simply.

"Great what's the problem? We wait till we know no one's around and the three of you destroy it." P.J. said simply.

"How exactly do we explain to mom and the others how we destroyed it?" Chris asked.


	26. Chapter 26

P.J. smiled and said, "Simple really. We're from an alternate future. So we'll make some kind of potion, I'll keep them distracted and if I have to I'll lie and say that the three of you took several vials of potion and were able to destroy it that way, when in reality the three of you will do the power of three spell."

"Won't the elders notice?" Wyatt asked.

"I doubt it." P.J. said.

"Are you sure it'll work?" Melinda asked. "Won't they question why you're not with us?"

"I'll think of something if they ask. Don't worry so much. I'm positive it'll work." P.J. said.

Chris wasn't as positive it would work but was willing to try. "Just in case it doesn't work, we'll only tell Mom and the others that this potion should work. But that there's no guarantee."

P.J. rolled her eyes, "Don't worry so much. It'll work."

Wyatt thought about it and said, "I agree with Chris. If something goes wrong and it doesn't work we don't want to have mom and the others demanding to know why it didn't work when we said it would. Especially seeing as it needs the power of three."

P.J. was frustrated with her cousins; it's not like they haven't ever done a power of three before, well this Chris hadn't but still. "Let's find a powerful potion to make so if they see it they won't realize it's just a decoy."

-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile downstairs, "How in the world did you lose Paige?" Penny asked.

"Well she moved out, so what clothes she didn't take with her as well as lot of her things I moved into the attic. I would have everything but we're letting the girls stay in there."

"Yes, insolent little things. Where did they come from?"

"Well you see this demon trapped us in our desired world. When we destroyed him and escaped they were there. They said they were demon hunting when they suddenly got trapped by one. Melissa said she said a spell to get them out of there and ended up here." Phoebe explained.

"They apparently already knew Chris and wanted to stay and help."

"So two girls claim to be from the future just show up and you just allow them to stay? Why on Earth would you not send them back to their time? If what they said is true their parents must be going nuts about now."

Just then Leo carrying baby Wyatt came in, having heard Penny's last comment said, "Actually the way time travel works their parents may not even know their missing. They have been here for weeks while in their time only a few minutes to a few hours may have gone by."

"Well I still think it's reckless to have 4 people from the future here. What do the elders think of all this?"

"We decided not to tell them." Piper said.

"Piper, you're hosting not just one future person anymore, you have four." Penny chided.

Leo sighed, "I've been telling her that since they got here, but she won't allow me to tell them."

"They're basically kids Grams, if we tell the elders they may force them to return and since they don't want to go we're worried they won't make it back to their time safely." Phoebe said.

Grams couldn't argue over that, since she might have been a bit worried herself. "What about the other boy, Matt?"

"He said he came for the girls, but like them he wanted to stay." Leo said.

"That and he claims to have come here without a return home spell." Piper said.

"Well how did he even get here? Whitelighters can't exactly cast spells."

"They won't tell us anything about how and why." Leo said. "For all we know the elders sent them here."

"All we know is that something happened to turn Wyatt evil." Piper said.

"Humph, I knew it, men can't handle magic. Something must have happened when the elders brought you back from the future. There has never been a male born in this family till now." Grams said.

"Oh, Grams not this again." Piper got up and walked over to the fireplace frustrated. Her grandmother hated men and had never truly accepted Wyatt. "Is this how you plan to treat my other son as well?"

Grams looked at her in shock, "What? Are you pregnant again? I thought you and Leo broke up?"

"No, not yet but if what the future person upstairs said is true I will have another son."

"Is that one going to turn evil as well?" Penny asked, only partially joking.

"As far as I know no." Piper responded with a glare.

"Just as well. Lord only knows why he didn't come back in time." Penny dismissed.

Phoebe blinked, 'Could it be? Could that be the reason? Could Chris be…'

"Phoebe are you alright? Did you get a premonition?" Piper asked.

"What no, it just reminded me of the fact that I haven't turned in my column yet and I don't want to run into Jason. Shouldn't we focus on Paige?" Phoebe played off nervously, mind still running through the possibilities.

-x-x-x-

As Penny was explaining why the time Paige went back to was a crucial point in her life, P.J. beamed into the kitchen and saw them talking. 'Perfect, with them distracted now's the time for the others to destroy this thing.' Before she left she heard noises from the basement and peaked in. She quickly shut the door and beamed back upstairs.

"Guys the thing in the basement!" she exclaimed, startling Wyatt and Mel.

"It must be feeding off the Nexus." Chris said not liking that thought as he continued flipping through the book of shadows.

"What? I thought that was just a story told in magic school." Wyatt said.

"You don't know what the Nexus is?" Chris asked shocked.

Melinda shrugged, "Of course we've heard of it. We do attend magic school."

"The Nexus is the reason for this house to be built on this spot generations ago." Chris said slowly, like he was explaining the concept to a young child.

"Look can we deal with the blob first and a history lesson later." P.J. said, trying to hurry the group up before the sisters could catch onto their plan.

Melinda held up the spell and said, "I've got the spell."

"Great let's get going." Wyatt said happy to finally see some action.

Chris sighed and got up. He had a bad feeling about this. It's not that he didn't want it to work but few things in his life had gone the way they should. He had a feeling this would be one of those times.

The three orbed on to the basement steps. "Wow, it's so big." Melinda said.

"What's the spell?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh right, here." Melinda said holding up the paper.

"Drawing on the Power of Three Destroy this Evil Entity." There was a small spark and the demon shrunk back but almost seemed to get bigger. Before they could question why it didn't work, the slime suddenly reached out. Chris saw it was aiming for Wyatt and pushed him out of the way only to have the thing grab him and start to pull him in.

Wyatt scrambled to get up. "No, you can't have him!" he yelled at it before throwing a couple of energy balls at it till it released Chris from it's grasp. Wyatt turned around and grabbed his sister before grabbing Chris' hand and orbing them back to the attic where P.J. was waiting.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: 8-22-2018: Normally I wouldn't have put up another chapter so soon. But I got a nice review which made me happy despite my dread and ultimate realization that I was fearing coming true. One of my cats died. I was afraid of that all day. So I decided to be good to you all and give you another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Thank you for your condolences lizardmomma.

-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-

P.J. looked around the attic. With nothing to do but wait for the others to return she decided to go through a box she spotted in the corner of the attic. At first it was just a bunch of old clothes, nothing special. Then she found an old letterman jacket.

'Oh my gosh this looks just like Billy's. I think Mom said she met him once but surely this isn't his jacket.' she thought. Just then she heard the sound of orbing and looked up excited and anxious to know how it went. When she saw them she asked, "Well how did it go?"

Melinda dropped on to the couch, "Terrible, it didn't work. Why didn't it work?"

"I...I don't know. It should have." P.J. said shocked it didn't work. "It's always worked before."

"Well not only did it not work it nearly took Chris for a second time." Mel huffed, a disgruntled frown firmly in place.

"It wasn't aiming for Chris." Wyatt said.

"What do mean?" P.J. questioned.

"It was aiming for me. But Chris pushed me out of the way." Wyatt said with a furrowed brow as he looked at the man in question.

"In case you forgot I'm here to save you. Well baby you. But I don't want to lose you either." Chris said looking away.

Wyatt smiled, 'Maybe once this slimy thing is dealt with we can try to reconnect our bond again.'

They looked up hearing a noise and saw the Piper and Phoebe, followed by Leo and Penny. They had stopped to drop off Wyatt at his nursery before heading to the attic.

P.J.'s eyes got wide, 'That's it, that's why it didn't work! Mom and Aunt Piper are here so they are the current power of three!'

Piper seeing them asked, "Did you find a way to destroy the slimy blob?"

Before the others could comment P.J. said, "We have a potion that they just tried, it didn't work. But I just realized I forget an ingredient that hopefully this time it will work." The siblings looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"And if it doesn't?" Phoebe asked.

"If it doesn't you might have to try the power of three and hope that works." P.J. said hugging the jacket, knowing that her mother and aunts will have to destroy it if her new plan fails.

Phoebe's eyes went wide, "Ladybug where did you find that?"

Without realizing her mother used her nickname as she was so used to it said, "Oh, I found it in one of those boxes. It looks just like Billy's."

"Billy?" Phoebe asked wondering if she could really be referring to her Billy.

"Yeah you know from that old movie Kill It Before It Dies." P.J. said.

"Oh my god, I wouldn't have thought someone your age would be interested in an old movie like that."

"Yeah, it's my mom's all time favorite movie. We watch it together quite often." P.J. said. Her sisters didn't like the older movies, but P.J. and her mother loved them and watched them all the time.

Penny cleared her throat, "Phoebe, why did you call her Ladybug?"

Chris and the others were surprised as they hadn't even realized she had. Piper and Leo had also been curious as to why she did.

"I...I don't know. I just did. It felt, right. I'm sorry." Phoebe said, confused but also strangely content with the nickname.

P.J. smiled and said, "No, it's fine. My family and some of my close friends call me that. It's a nickname my mother gave me." P.J. said only telling a partial lie; only some family call her that, but most of her friends generally call her Prue.

Chris sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, worried that this would tip off the sisters about the various concealed identities in the room.

P.J. was ahead of him though. Since she couldn't risk exposing them, seeing as that's the way Chris wants it, she had to say friends called her that so in case Melinda or Wyatt were to accidentally call her Ladybug she wouldn't have to explain why.

"That's weird." Piper said, "Let's just grab something and go."

"Where are you going?" P.J. asked.

"We're going to go get Paige back and hope we don't damage the timeline." Piper said as she found some earrings in the box and handed a ring she figured Phoebe would like to her. "Okay, ready." At Phoebe's nodded they put their stuff on and vanished.

"Well I guess all we can do is wait." Penny said. Then turned around and said, "Leo these kids obviously don't know what their doing. You should take point."

This didn't sit well with any of her future great grandkids. "We know more than you do about this." P.J. said upset that her grandmother didn't want to believe in them.

Just then baby Wyatt orbed into the attic next to his adult self, surprising everyone. Just then the slime blob that had by now invaded the whole house sensing more magic, reached out to grab him only to be saved by his adult self who tried to orb out. When he came back down next to Chris he said, "I think it's taken over the house we can't get out."

"Let's try reasoning with it. You know make love not war." Penny said.

Everyone was shocked to see she had become a hippie. "I think someone messed up the timeline." Chris sighed. Trying to keep track of different timelines in their current timeline was hard enough without worrying about what people in this timeline were doing in a past timeline. It was at moments like these that he could sympathize with Phoebe's reluctance to learn about time travel.

"Maybe if orbing is out we can still walk out?" Melinda asked optimistically.

"Great idea. Leo take baby Wyatt and hippie queen and try to get out." Chris said, tone indicating how done he was with this situation.

"What are you guys going to do?" Leo asked, concerned about leaving everyone alone.

"We're going to try to destroy the thing again." Wyatt said confidently.

After Penny and Leo left, though, Wyatt turned to P.J. and asked, "How exactly are we going to do that?"

"Simple. Mom and the others are gone, so currently there is no power of three. Except for you three. That's one of only two reasons I can think of that it didn't work."

Melinda sighed, "Let me guess, the fact that me and Chris haven't even been conceived yet is the other?"

"Details. Just touch the book together." P.J. said shooing the three towards the book in question.

"Won't that affect mom and the others?" Wyatt asked.

"Doubt it, but if it does all they'd have to do is come back and have the three of them touch it. Hell, I'll tell them to do it when they get back saying that being away and in the past has affected their status." P.J. answered smoothly. Wyatt raised an eyebrow, only slightly worried at how proficiently P.J. was coming up with these solutions.

"I don't think Leo will believe that." Chris said skeptically. "Especially coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" P.J. asked indignantly.

"You're part cupid remember. There's no way Leo would believe you know anything about how the Charmed Ones or time travel work. Wyatt would be more believable since they think he's a whitelighter. Hell Leo probably believes that the elders in the future sent him here. After all, he's supposed to be a full whitelighter and they can't cast spells."

"Fine, when they get back I'll help Wy by having him tell them that this was an issue in this time in the history books. Hopefully they'll believe us."

"Will it really revert back to them though?" Melinda asked worried.

"Should, since as you pointed out you and Chris haven't been conceived yet."

"If it doesn't?" Wyatt asked.

"Then we're in trouble. Do you want to risk it or wait and see if Mom and the others make it back before this slime blob consumes us?" P.J. asked irritably. "If anyone else has a better plan I'm all ears."

Chris and Wyatt shared a look with Melinda, all three shrugging in acceptance. The siblings didn't like it but at the same time knew she was right. The slime blob was gaining speed and there was no way of knowing how long the Charmed Ones would be gone. So reluctantly the three went over to the book and they felt the power surge.

P.J. was ecstatic. "Great! Go get it!"

They held hands and orbed to the basement.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I'm in a good mood so here's a second chapter. I was worried about jury duty I had last Thursday. Thankfully that lasted about 30 minutes. Then other than heavy rain my great niece had a nice 2nd birthday yesterday.

-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-

2026

Leo came home to find his wife and one of his sister in-laws in distress. He walked over to Piper and asked, "Piper what's wrong?"

"Melinda and Little Phoebe are missing."

Leo's eyes went wide, "What do you mean missing? How long?"

Piper sighed, "We're not totally sure - a few hours, maybe more. We've tried scrying for them, nothing. Phoebe has tried calling for Little Phoebe and wishing or whatever it is she does. Again nothing."

"Piper, I have the summoning spell...oh Leo, hi."

"How did you know the girls were missing?" Leo asked, concerned.

"A coworker of Ladybug's called me saying they were worried about her since she hadn't been to work lately. I called the school and they said she's there on and off. I didn't want to worry Piper, but I know Ladybug and Melinda are always together so I thought she should know." Phoebe answered.

"Apparently Chris and Wyatt didn't want tell me that their sister was missing." Piper chimed in, irritated.

"Where are they?" Leo continued, trying to catch up.

"Wyatt apparently is out looking for them." Piper said.

Leo found that to be strange, "Where's Chris?"

"He's been upstairs trying to scry for the girls." Piper answered.

Now Leo knew something was up. Unlike Piper, he was able to keep a tight relationship with his children. Most especially Chris. Not that Piper didn't love or pay attention to her children, but with two businesses to run he was left to care for the children more often than not. With his job at Magic School it was fairly easy to do. He never understood why his future self in the other timeline hated Chris so much. He acknowledges that Wyatt is special and powerful, but he didn't let that fact rule him like in the other timeline. He never treated Wyatt any more special than his siblings. His children, again especially Chris, never wanted for affection. Well except Wyatt when he was small. Piper opened Halliwells when Wyatt was 8 and although he was happy to have his father's attention, he missed his mother who was rarely around. It came as no surprise to Leo that Wyatt's first spell was to make several of his mother, so that he could have attention from her too. After discovering this Piper promised to be around more and got him to reverse the spell.

"Leo, are you alright?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to see if Chris needs any help." Leo said as his thoughts once again over took him as he made his way to the attic.

He often wondered why he never realized who Chris was, especially after learning he was only half whitelighter. However once he learned who Chris was and the fact that Chris hated him, he did everything in his power to try to get Chris to at least not despise him. It wasn't easy but he did it; he had gotten Chris to acknowledge him as his father and they started to grow close.

To say he was shocked the day Piper told him she was pregnant with their third child would be an understatement. He couldn't believe it. He was positive she didn't exist in the alternate future. He remembered Chris' words as if it was yesterday, "You were never there for me. You were there for everyone else. Mom, Wyatt, half the world. But you were never there for me. You didn't have the time." Since Chris said he never had time for him he could only assume that was part of the reason they never had Melinda.

As he arrived in the attic seeing Chris writing stuff down, he couldn't help but smile. Despite the fact that with his 23rd birthday coming closer, Leo had started reliving the other Chris' death, making him worried that was to be the fate of the son he raised as well.

Chris, feeling someone else in the room, looked up and frowned seeing his father just standing there staring at him. "Dad, are you okay?"

Snapping out of his daze he walked over to him and put a hand on Chris' shoulder and said, "Let's go to the bridge. We need to talk and I don't want to risk your mom or your Aunt Phoebe overhearing."

Chris wondered what the problem was, but did as he was asked.

Once there, Leo sighed looked at Chris and said, "Okay Chris now where are your siblings?"

Chris frowned, "Didn't mom tell you?"

"Yes, she believed you when you told her Wyatt was out looking for Melinda. But I don't. I don't for a second believe you would volunteer to stay behind while he was out searching. Now I'll ask you again Chris where are they?"

Chris sighed, he hated lying to his father. He gave up and said, "I don't know."

"Chris…" Leo said in his stern don't lie to me voice.

"I don't know I swear!" Chris exclaimed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"You have to know something." Leo prodded.

Chris conceded and told his father what he knew about Wyatt going after the girls, and the reasons he stayed. "We just assumed it was the past, but honestly dad they could be anywhere." Chris said staring up at his father with wide, anxious eyes. With the bond that Chris and Wyatt shared, there wasn't often much that they didn't know about the other, but having Wyatt in the past and unable to really tell what was happening was starting to take its toll on Chris.

Despite how unbelievable the story sounded, Leo didn't think Chris would come up with such an odd story if he was planning to lie. Wyatt certainly would but not Chris. Although, that was partially because Wyatt was a terrible liar, and his stories were often outlandish as he tried to make up things as he went. The stories were usually pretty funny, but this time, with Chris telling the story, it was more anxiety-inducing than humorous.

"Okay Chris calm down. How long have they been gone?"

"Wyatt almost 7 hours. As for Mel and Ladybug I have no idea. We didn't even know they were missing till Aunt Phoebe called and asked if we'd seen them. We didn't tell Mom because we knew she'd be mad that we didn't know exactly where they were. She would say we should have gotten up this morning and went to find Mel to be sure she went to school or work and not demon hunting. Basically what we've always had to do growing up. I'm surprised she even allowed us to move out." Chris explained irritably.

Leo sighed, "Your mother and I argued about that often. I kept telling her she shouldn't force you two into constantly keeping tabs on your sister. But she wouldn't listen."

"Well, I was right. When she showed up with Aunt Phoebe one of the first things she said was why we didn't know, why we hadn't been with her." Chris said. He loved his sister, but that didn't mean that he wanted to be her parent.

"I'll talk to her." Leo huffed.

"It's fine. I told her all of this, and she agreed to allow us to take Mel on demon hunts with us. She of course said low to medium level demons only, but we both know that with Mel that rule won't last." Chris explained with a rueful smile.

Leo laughed, knowing Chris was right. "We'd better get back before your mom panics thinking we've disappeared too."

"But what about Wy and the others?" Chris asked, concern for his siblings trumping his irritation with his mother.

"I'm sure the elders wouldn't let them stay where they are in time without a good reason." Leo said, unaware that the elders weren't even aware of the others in the past.

"You sure mom will see it that way? She finds out their in the past or somewhere in time she'll try to summon them back. Not to mention the amount of trouble I'll be in for letting them go in the first place." Chris countered.

Leo thought for a minute, knowing Chris was right once again. Then it hit him, "I have an idea. Let's head back." Leo said placing a hand on Chris's shoulder.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: My birthday is tomorrow Sept 23, so I'm giving you guys 2 chapters to celebrate.

-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-

They orbed into the attic to see all three Charmed Ones. Piper looked at them, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Piper calm down." Leo said trying to calm her.

"I will not. Leo two of our children are missing as well as Little Phoebe. How can you stay so calm?" Piper asked, irritated with her pacifist of a husband.

"Chris took me to see the elders." Leo lied.

"What did they have to say?" Piper asked, eyes narrowed.

"Melinda was sent on a special assignment and P.J. was her ride and backup. The Fairy Queen and The King of the Leprechauns are having a land dispute. They sent the girls to try to keep both sides from fighting while they negotiate the terms of the deal they struck."

Chris was impressed by his father's ability to lie so smoothly to his mother.

"Then why hasn't Wyatt returned?" Piper continued skeptically.

"They told me that they contacted him, seeing as how in a few years he'll be king, and sent him to make sure the girls could handle it and to help with any riots." Leo explained calmly.

"Then why didn't they tell us? Or Wyatt tell Chris?" Paige asked.

"They probably sent Wy straight there and being in the in-between dimensions he didn't get the chance to tell me." Chris said keeping his father's lie going.

"That would explain why scrying for them hasn't worked." Phoebe said.

"I can't believe the nerve of them to give our daughter an assignment like that without consulting us first."

"Piper, Melinda isn't a child anymore. She's 19, the elders can assign her things now without asking you first." Leo said.

Piper huffed, "I still don't like it."

"Look go check on P3, then head back to Halliwells, I'll call you the minute we hear something." Leo said.

Piper didn't like it, but knew there wasn't much choice. "Fine, but you call me the moment you hear anything!"

They all left and Chris said, "That was great dad. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well it won't last long if we can't figure out a way to contact them." Leo said.

"How? I mean neither of us can go there." Chris said upset that he couldn't go be by his brother's side to help.

"Not physically, but I'm hoping the bond you and your brother share is strong enough to reach across time and space." Leo explained.

"Do you really think so?" Chris asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out, just not here: I don't want to risk your mother or one of your aunt's showing up unexpectedly and realizing we lied to them. Your mother would have a fit." Placing his hand on Chris' shoulder he said, "Let's go to my office at magic school."

X-x-x-x

Leo ran down the stairs holding baby Wyatt close to him trying to avoid the attacking slime. Followed a little slower by Hippie Penny humming to herself. Just as they got to the door Leo reached for the handle only to have the slime cover the door and reach out. Leo barely avoided it's grasp as it reached for him. "We're trapped. It's got us surrounded."

"Really, look I'm sure if we just reason with it, everything will be fine." Penny said.

"I don't think it has a brain to think with. It's just a mindless thing all about power." Leo said holding baby Wyatt closer.

"Don't be silly, I'm going to look for the source." Penny said pleased with herself skipping out of the room.

"No, Penny stay here!" Leo said, but just as she went through the kitchen door the slime covered it causing Leo to backup further into the dining room. Then as it suddenly started to get dark he turned around and saw the slime covering the window. Seeing that it was trying to trap him in the dining room, he managed to make it back to the living room.

Penny meanwhile was looking for the source of the slime, "Come now. I won't hurt you. I just want us to be friends. Let's talk." Hearing a noise by the basement she opened it and walked in. "There you are. Let's sing!" The slime reached out, grabbed her and pulled her into itself.

X-x-x-x

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda orbed to the basement. With the creature so large and the basement dark. They didn't see Hippie Penny who had tried to 'reason' with the thing only to be caught and the thing was currently trying to devour her.

"Okay, Mel do you still have the spell?" Wyatt asked.

"Right here." Melinda said, holding up the paper.

"Ready Chris?" Wyatt asked.

"As ready as I can be. Let's hope it works this time." Chris said, eyes never leaving the blob.

"Drawing on the Power of Three Destroy this evil Entity" With that there was a flash of light and the creature was destroyed.

"I can't believe it. It really worked, Wyatt!" Chris said excited. He couldn't believe it.

"I told you call me Wy. You've done it." Wyatt grouched. He had hoped that working together would help with his and Chris' relationship, but he couldn't help but feel like one step forward just led to two steps back.

"Now is not the time for this Wy." Mel said with an eye roll before turning to look at Chris, "See I really am your little sister."

"Annoying little sister is more like it." Wyatt mumbled.

Melinda glared at him, "Let's get back to Ladybug before mom and the others return."

"We can't forget to return the Power of Three. And Melinda, keep P.J. away from Phoebe before she figures out who she is." Chris said.

"How come you don't call her Ladybug? And don't call me Melinda." Melinda said, starting to understand Wyatt's opinion on the nickname. She knows that this is a different Chris, but it was still unnerving for him to be so different to her.

"Long story, not the time and place for." Chris sighed.

"He's right, maybe we can get together at P3 and talk." Wyatt happily offered, grabbing his siblings and orbing out.


	30. Chapter 30

Now free of both the slime blob and her hippie past Penny looked to where Wyatt and the others had just been, shocked and confused.

The Charmed Ones returned safe and sound. Piper took Wyatt from Leo and asked, "What happened? Is everything okay? Where's Grams?"

Sensing the return of the Charmed Ones, Wyatt and the others orbed in as Leo said, "I don't know, everything just stopped. Penny went all hippie earlier and then left to reason with the thing. I doubt she survived."

Just then Penny came in covered in ash from the blown up demon appeared and said, "Don't be ridiculous, you can't kill an old war horse like me. I'm already dead."

As Phoebe hugs her, Paige walks over to Leo with Wyatt and his siblings within earshot and said, "Hey there, Sun God."

The future kids looked at each other in both shock and disgust at that.

Leo let out a nervous laugh, "That was a long time ago. Let's just keep it to ourselves."

Chris and the others were more than happy to forget the conversation took place.

Penny cleared her throat and said, "Piper, why don't you and the others take Wyatt upstairs. I'd like to talk to these future people, alone."

"Then we'll all stay." Piper said.

"Piper, I respect your rights when it comes to protecting this family. Now respect mine when I say I want privacy talking to these people." Grams said, voice stern.

"But Grams?" Piper questioned, curious about what Grams wanted to know, and more importantly about what the kids would say.

"Would you like it if I popped in whenever you wanted to talk to someone about a family matter in private about something?" Grams explained.

"No, of course not." Piper conceded.

"Well why not? You're saying I'm not allowed to talk with these kids alone. What's the difference?"

"The difference is obvious. They have knowledge of what is going to happen to my son. I have the right to know." Piper said.

"Piper, I will not ask you again. I know you're worried but you also know that they will never say anything with you here."

Leo put his hands on Piper's shoulders and said, "She's right, Piper. Let's go lay Wyatt down."

As much as Phoebe and Paige wanted to stay too, they knew Grams was right and helped Leo drag a resisting Piper out of the room and towards the stairs.

Penny looked at the kids and said, "Follow me." She then heads into the sunroom.

Sharing looks of unease, everyone looked to Chris who said, "We don't have much choice. Do any of you want to tell her no?"

The answer was a definite no, so they all reluctantly followed her. Once they were all in the room, Penny then threw up her hands and the kids were impressed to see what looked like a forcefield around them.

"What did you do? How did you do that? You didn't say anything." P.J. asked.

"It was a simple spell. You don't need words, just thought. I don't want Piper or any of the others to sneak down here or cast an eavesdropping spell. So I created a soundproof barrier. They now can no longer hear anything that will be said."

"What do you think you know?" Chris asked. It was the only reason he could think of as to why she wanted to talk to them in private, going as far creating a soundproof barrier.

"As you, I'm sure, are aware I was in the basement. I saw the three of you do a Power of Three spell." She looked at Chris and said, "I also heard you call him, Wyatt. The name of Piper's current child." Pointing at Wyatt, then pointed to Mel said, "Then you called her Melinda, the child she was supposed to have before the elders screwed things up. That must mean you are the child she mentioned Piper will have." Pointing at P.J., "Then who are you, don't tell me Piper will have 4 children?"

"Actually I'm Phoebe's daughter." P.J. said.

"P.J." Chris said clearly upset not just at her revealing herself, and confirming everything Grams had just said, but at Penny's attitude towards Wyatt.

"What? She already knows. Wy, you should drop the glamor for Grams." P.J. said.

Wyatt unsure looked at Chris who sighed and said, "Go ahead."

Wyatt dug in his pocket for spell, then said, "I call upon the ancient powers to unmask me now and in future hours. Show me well and thoroughly. Reveal myself so that my grandmother can see."

Penny was a surprised, "You remind me a lot of my Alan when he was young."

"What now, you going to tell Mom and the others?" Chris asked sullenly.

"You remind me a lot of myself. I won't tell if you explain why you all are here and why you don't tell them." Grams countered, crossing her arms in front of her.

Chris started by explaining what brought him here, "I'm here to save Wyatt from turning evil."

"He's standing right here. He's not evil." Grams deadpanned.

Wyatt sighed, "But I am. Well, not me, but in Chris' world I'm evil. We're from different alternate futures. I've been to his world, if we don't find and stop the person responsible I might become that person. I don't want that to happen." Seeing as how he was from an alternate future Wyatt wasn't sure if they failed that he would become that person, but he wasn't going to risk it.

"Is what they said true, you know who did this?" Grams questioned. Honing in on the problem and solution portion of the conversation, she was quickly switching into the fierce matriarch role she was known for.

"Yes, in my world, my Chris and I have a very strong bond. Because of that I learned what happened here. I never thought I'd be able to come back to try to stop it." Wyatt said

"Well why not tell them?" Grams practically yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I already explained that: I don't know the person's name, only that they're an elder and they're currently working with or will work with Barbas. I'm trying to find a way to identify him, so that we can vanquish Barbas or at the very least keep him from the elder." Wyatt explained.

"What are you girls doing?" Grams asked, gesturing to the girls in question, clearly indicating that she didn't think they were being sufficiently helpful.

"Wy, wants us to check magic school for both a possible solution to Barbas and any elder that might be the one responsible and ones that might help deal with the one responsible." Melinda answered, irritated at being accused of not helping.

"How are you going to do that if he's the only one who knows who you're looking for?" Grams continued, pointing to Wyatt.

"That's why I have to reconnect with Chris, so that I can show him what I know." Wyatt answered for his brother.

"That's ridiculous. If you were to at least show your sister and cousin then they could help identify the responsible elder faster."

"I hadn't thought of that." Wyatt said. Even Chris saw the value in the suggestion. He should have thought of that.

"Will it work? I mean, we were mostly assuming it would only work with me because of the bond we share in his timeline." Chris questions.


	31. Chapter 31

Wyatt squirmed, knowing that part of the problem was that he was worried about showing Chris more of the memories than he intended - he didn't want Chris seeing his death or anything surrounding it.

"Let's do it." Melinda offered.

"I don't know the spell." Wyatt said quietly.

"I know it. Heart to heart, Mind to mind. From now until the hour ends, after which the spell ends. Those who are in this room, will freely share each others memories." P.J. answered.

"Well show us." Penny said impatiently.

Wyatt hadn't wanted Chris or Melinda to see what happened but he knew Grams was right. The sooner they learned, the better for the mission. They only had a few months, after all. He concentrated, trying to bring out the memory.

"What's wrong, Wy?" Melinda asked.

"I...I don't know. I should be able to share it." Wyatt exclaimed in frustration.

"Maybe Chris is blocking it?" P.J. said.

Chris glared at her, "Why would I block it? I more than anyone want to know who's responsible."

"I don't know maybe for the same reason you hate me." P.J. said.

"The two are in no way connected." Chris snapped.

"Yeah, then tell me why you hate me!" P.J. demanded.

Before Chris could say anything the memory of her killing Paige appeared. They were all shocked, even Wyatt. It was one thing being told what happened and another to see it.

The attic was empty, save Henry Jr, P.J. and a demon.

"Mom, I want to talk to you." Henry Jr called out.

"Aunt Paige we want to see you." P.J. said.

Paige orbed in and it was clear she was nervous. "Jr, I was worried about you. Are you alright? Ladybug, how are you holding up, sweetie?"

"I would have been fine if you hadn't let mom die!"

"What? I...I…" Paige sighed, "I'm sorry. If she had told me that you and your sisters had been taken by Wyatt I'd have gone with her to help."

"Liar! Wyatt showed me the truth. Mom did go to you and asked for help. But you refused, my mother is dead because of your cowardice."

"Ladybug, that is not true. I swear." Paige tried to plead with her.

"She's right, you're a coward." Henry Jr said.

"Jr. I swear, if Phoebe had come to me I'd have helped her."

"The same way you helped my birth mother?"

The look of confusion was clearly written on Paige's face, "What are talking about? If I could have saved her I would have. But the darklighter arrow hit her heart. I couldn't have saved her." Paige said walking closer to him.

Chris wished he didn't have to relive this. It was bad enough just telling Wyatt what happened. Now he has to see it. Again. Wyatt was beginning to understand why Chris didn't want to relive this. It was also clear Chris left a few things out of his story.

Paige continued to walk closer even after he pulled out his gun.

"Wyatt showed me the truth. My birth father shot my mother. But she was still alive. You just wanted another child so you stole me and let her die!"

"I don't care what Wyatt told you…"

"He didn't have to tell either of us anything, he showed us the truth!" P.J. said.

Paige got close enough to hug Jr. She pushed his hands down and he dropped the gun. P.J. pick up the gun crying and shaking. She fired the gun and watched with morbid fascination as the bullet struck Paige not far from her heart. She dropped the gun in shock.

Henry Jr was stunned, he proceeded to yell at P.J. and started to attack her. "What the hell did you do that for!"

"I was just doing what you should have done to begin with!"

Henry Jr picked it up but was shaking as he pointed it at P.J. unable to pull the trigger he dropped the gun.

"Time to die." The demon whispered.

Though they didn't hear the words only his voice, it drew their attention and Henry Jr turned as P.J. looked up to see Wyatt's demon charging forward to attack Henry Jr., Paige somehow managed to stand, putting herself between Henry Jr. and the knife the demon had.

"NO, MOM." He turned to P.J. and said, "Call for Uncle Leo. Maybe there's still time." he then turned his back to her.

P.J. picked up the gun again and fired. Striking Henry Jr in the back killing him. The demon smiled walked over to her and said, "Lord Wyatt will be pleased."

Back in reality P.J. was crying and said, "No, there's no way that's real. That can't be true. I'd never do that to Aunt Paige. She didn't kill mom, did she?"

Chris was powerless to stop the vision of Phoebe's death appearing. Wyatt looked to his brother, noting the pale face and the clenched jaw. He curled his fists to keep him from reaching out to comfort his brother, since he didn't think this version Chris wouldn't appreciate the action.

"Wyatt, please give me back my girls." Phoebe pleased. "I know there's still good in you deep down."

Wyatt glared at her and waved his hand, orbing P.J. in.

Phoebe gasped, "Ladybug sweetie are you alright?"

Instead of going to her, P.J. went and stood beside Wyatt. Phoebe tried to get close to her but Wyatt just raised his shield.

"Wyatt, why are you doing this? Why did you let Christopher talk you into this?" Leo asked. "I raised you better than this!"

"Exactly, you raised me. Not me and Chris - just me. You've never accepted Chris. Next I suppose you're going to tell me he's not yours. That he's the son of a mortal or mom met another whitelighter and had an affair?"

"I would never accuse your mother of anything that wasn't true. After you were born the magical world stopped. It was a sign that you were meant for great things. I didn't have time to deal with another son. You are the only one who matters, because you had to be prepared to rule the magical world, not just fight demons. Right now isn't the time for this discussion. Just give us back Phoebe's girls."

"Fine, we can discuss this further later. For the record Chris didn't have any say in the matter. This is all on me. As for Aunt Phoebe, she started this by fighting my rules, destroying my demons. Killing one of my best generals was the last straw."

"I just wanted your attention. I wanted to talk to you." Phoebe pleaded.

"No, you wanted to preach to me. Preach your ideals of right and wrong. Tell me more of how this isn't what mom would have wanted. I warned you multiple times about testing my patience, gave you more chances than anyone else. Anyone else I would have killed or had killed by now. You refused to heed my warnings. You refused to listen so I took the girls as punishment. P.J. has seen things my way and now works for me. It's up to you to deal with the consequences."

X-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N 10-13-18: Well at the moment it seems LetItRain25 has abandoned me. So updates will be slower sorry. But it's been over a month and nothing.

On a happier note. New Kids on the Block announced a new tour and my sister whose not even a fan really knew I was and texted me the night it was announced telling me she got us tickets to go! She goes with the excuse that I'd been talking about the tour when I couldn't have. I mentioned how I'd hoped to see the Apollo show online but that was it. Now I have to wait till May for only my second concert ever and no New Kids weren't my first.


	32. Chapter 32

_"Chris, please. You know this isn't right." Phoebe pleaded._

 _"I'm sorry, Aunt Phoebe. I don't know where the girls are, but I have seen them and they're safe." Chris tried to offer some reassurance._

 _"For now." Wyatt added, "You keep trying my patience and they might not be."_

 _"Ladybug, please. Come to mama," Phoebe asked, stretching her arms out towards her daughter._

 _P.J. glared at her mother, "No you left us! You left us alone for weeks! Till Wyatt and Chris came."_

 _"I know sweetheart I'm so sorry. Your dad and I were having to fight demon after demon. We were barely able to get a little rest from the mass of demon attacks."_

 _"Come now, Aunt Phoebe. Don't lie to her." Wyatt taunted._

 _"What are talking about?" Phoebe asked._

 _"Can you really look into your daughters eyes and tell her you couldn't beam out and back to her and her sisters. Sure you may have been fighting demons but even you claim you fought for downtime. You really expect her to believe couldn't get Uncle Coop to beam the two of you back home at any time."_

 _Phoebe couldn't deny what he was saying. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."_

 _"We were almost out of food by the time Wyatt and Chris showed. He promised we would never want for anything and would keep us safe. He, unlike you, has kept that promise."_

 _"Ladybug please listen to me."_

 _"No, my only loyalty is to Wyatt."_

 _Phoebe then threw some kind of potion at Wyatt that did nothing but upset him._

 _Wyatt laughed, "Did you really think it would be that easy?"_

 _It was clear Phoebe had expected it to work. Angry at this, Wyatt started to force choke her in the air._

 _"Wy, please stop.'" Chris begged._

 _"I told you not to call me that. It's not proper for a king to be addressed so informally."_

 _"Wyatt, please let her go." Chris tried again._

 _At that he let go and allowed her to hit the ground. After recovering she pulled out a dagger. "I'm sorry, I didn't want it to come to this." She said in a low voice before charging at him._

 _"Phoebe NO, don't!" Leo yelled._

 _Suddenly one of Wyatt's demon bodyguards flamed in, stabbing her before she even got close to Wyatt and then he flamed out with her._

"Poor mom, but I don't believe it, I can't believe I would witness mom's death. But I don't understand, I saw what happened. I'd never kill Aunt Paige. I don't believe it. Where are my sisters?" PJ asked, trying to rationalize what she had just seen. She couldn't believe any of it, but she had seen it, and she couldn't make sense of any of it.

Penny was very interested in seeing Phoebe's other children. She hoped they weren't about to see their deaths too.

 _Flashback_

 _"Where are they Chris? I know you know where my sister's are!" PJ shouted._

 _"I don't know, but even if I did I'd never tell you!" Chris responded just as angrily._

 _"You're working with the rebels against Lord Wyatt." she accused._

 _"I'm not, but even if I was, you being brainwashed into thinking Wyatt is the only one who matters in this world is the reason I wouldn't tell you. I wouldn't want them to become cold-blooded monsters like you!"_

 _"How dare you! Where are they?" PJ demanded._

 _"Fine, the report states that someone matching Uncle Coop's description was the one who kidnapped them." Chris said, using the information to convince her that what she was doing was wrong._

 _"No way, dad would have called for me by now if he had." PJ said, not feeling as confident as she sounded._

 _"Everyone knows by now you killed Aunt Paige and Henry Jr., and that Wyatt is very proud of you. You're one of his favorites, his new assassin. There's no way Uncle Coop would come for you now. He'd never risk your turning on him or your sisters."_

 _She pulled out the same dagger Phoebe had and lunged towards Chris only to have her arm grabbed by someone. P.J. looked up, "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm a phoenix assassin. Lord Wyatt sensed a disturbance here and tasked me with dealing with it. He wouldn't be happy to hear you tried to kill Lord Chris."_

Chris hated it when people called him that. He often tried to protest the name only to be told that if Wyatt learned that they didn't call him Lord, Master or some equivalent thereof, they would be punished severely.

"That's how you met your fiancé?" Melinda asked.

"Yes."

"Wait, you're engaged?" Penny asked, giving him a skeptical once-over. "You're too young." she shrugged dismissively.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "I suppose that the family history must be wrong then. As I heard you were engaged at 16."

Penny waved it off. "The 60's were a different time."

"As is my world where you have to fight to survive. You never know when you'll meet your end and by whom. As you just witnessed. It was because of Aunt Paige's death and meeting Bianca that I eventually broke completely free of Wyatt and formed the resistance. Which eventually led to the plan of my returning here to try to prevent my future from happening, by saving Wyatt. There were a lot of people that felt the same way as the elder who started this. They didn't believe Wyatt could be good. They felt he was too powerful and they wanted to send someone back here to just kill him and get it over with."

"Why didn't you?" Penny asked.

"Because despite it all, he's my brother and I love him. I believed that if I could prevent whatever happened that he would be a force for good." Then he pointed towards Wyatt and said, "He's proof that I was right. That if we prevent this elder from kidnapping and torturing him he won't turn evil."

"Well then I guess the two of you best get to bonding so you find the person responsible." She waved her hands and dispersed the shield. "I wish you all luck. My time here is up, I'm afraid. I must return."


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: The demon named Richerkvin that appears here, **Does Not** represent anyone living or dead or anyone's username. If it does it's a pure coincidence.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They made their way to the attic where the Charmed Ones and Leo were.

"I must be going my darlings." Penny announced.

"So that's it then? You all talk and discuss my son, then you just up and leave without telling us anything." Piper said upset.

"Piper darling you will learn all you need to in time." Penny said then as she turned to leave she remembered something and turned around and said, "I will however tell you one thing they told me."

The future kids shared uneasy glances, worried about what she had to say.

Penny said, "They told me that by going into the past you were disconnected from the book. So you currently don't have the Power of Three."

Leo frowned, "I don't see how? It didn't happen when they went to the future that time."

"It's because they went to a time before they were born." P.J. explained quickly.

"And you would know this how? You're a cupid?" Leo said challenging her. "Besides, it didn't happen when they went back to the original Warren witch."

P.J. was mad. She realized that Chris had been right about them not believing her. When Chris had first suggested it, she had responded to appease him, but internally she had assumed that the sisters would intuitively trust her. Now she found herself frustrated to realize that Chris had been right. She sighed, "I learned about it in magic school."

"I've never known Cupids to go to magic school." Leo said confused.

P.J. was frustrated, she really didn't think Chris knew what he was talking about when it came to Leo. But now she sees he knew him better than she thought she did. Glaring at Leo and not wanting them to realize they could communicate mentally she said _,"Wy, we have to give our mothers back The Power of Three. Tell them that I'm right about them losing it, and they have to touch the book together."_

"She's right, you have to touch the book together to regain the Power of Three." Wyatt doing as he was asked.

" _Tell them that was another reason why the elders of the future sent you here. To make sure that they reconnected to the book and the Power of Three."_ Chris said.

Wyatt repeated what Chris said and at that Leo nodded accepting the explanation. P.J. wasn't happy that Leo believed Wyatt simply because he mentioned the elders. Some part of Chris was equally annoyed, though this was more because Leo seemed to side with Wyatt, even when Leo didn't know it was Wyatt he was talking to!

"If that's true, you should try just to be safe." Leo said.

Paige too thought that was strange and went to the book and started flipping through it to see if there was something written about the Power of Three and time travel.

"I don't believe this! Just because we went to the past, it shouldn't have affected our Power of Three status." Piper complained.

Phoebe, still getting strange familiar feeling towards P.J., walked over and as she dragged Piper to the book said, "Let's just do it. What harm can it do?"

To everyone's surprise, and to the delight of the future kids, it worked. The Power of Three reverted back to Piper and the others.

P.J. and the others had a hard time after that explaining that they didn't know why the disconnect happened, only that it's what was written in the history books.

A couple of days later found Melinda feeling excited, "Say Chris what are going to get for mom?"

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, genuinely confused.

"Today's mom's birthday!" she exclaimed happily.

P.J. got excited too. "I forgot about that. I wonder what we should get her?"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want anything from us. She doesn't even know who we are." Chris reminded them.

Melinda slumped, "Right I forgot about that. Where's Wy?"

P.J. was equally as sad since she was always close to her Aunt Piper.

"He thinks he has a lead on how to bind Barbas where he is. He was acting strange." Chris explained.

"Strange how?" Melinda asked warily.

"He kept mumbling something about having dreams of your world but couldn't connect with it or something."

Just then Wyatt orbed in, "I just found out that there is a Demonic Black Market Bazaar that allows demons to buy, sell and trade things."

"I thought of that already. It happens several times a year. But the next one's not going to happen for a few months. " Chris told him.

"Not from what I heard. I heard it's going now." Wyatt said.

"Then we'll have to find it so we can go and see if anyone has what we need and what they want in exchange." Chris said, wondering why his info was wrong.

It wasn't easy but they managed to find it. Melinda and P.J. weren't happy about being forced to stay home, though. Chris and Wyatt had explained that they needed the girls as back-up in case something went wrong. Mel and P.J. were the only ones that knew where they were going, so if the boys didn't return in time, someone could track them down.

"There's the entrance but how are we getting in?" Wyatt asked Chris seeing the guards.

"I prepared for that." Chris handed him a handkerchief.

"What's this for?" Wyatt asked confused.

Chris waved his hand over it and it enlarged. "They're invisibility cloaks. I just shrunk them. Now with luck they won't notice us." Chris was nervous but they managed to make it in with no trouble. Chris had several items he brought with him - both from the future and what he's collected since being here - and hoped one of them would be enough.

"Okay, we're in. Now what?" Wyatt said as they took off their cloaks and Chris shrunk them back down.

"I did some digging and we need to find a warlock named Richerkvin."

After asking around they found the tent he was in. "I heard you were looking for me."

If they didn't know he was a warlock he'd seem like normal person. Tall, about Wyatt's height, long black hair, beard and mustache but with bright blue eyes, which was very uncommon among demons. Not to mention the fancy suit he wore.

Chris looked at him, "You're Richerkvin?"

"That's right, you must be the Charmed Ones new whitelighter I've heard tell of. What can I do for you?" Richerkvin stated casually, causing Wyatt to glance around nervously to make sure not too many demons had heard the statement.

"We're looking for a way to stop Barbas from returning or possibly vanquish him, not just banish him." Chris said, not surprised that the demon had heard of him.

Wyatt however was surprised and was equally shocked that Chris wasn't surprised.

"No matter how hard you try, you can never truly vanquish him. He's too powerful. It may at first appear as though he's been vanquished but he always finds a way to return. Millions of years ago a powerful witch, one that rivalled that of Melinda Warren cast a powerful spell that bound him to a cycle which only allowed him to return to earth every thirteen hundred years in which he must seek out thirteen witches. But he soon realized that she didn't do it so that he could terrorize others, she had restricted his power. So even a less powerful witch could take him out. He would be forced to try to read the witch's fear only to have it backfire and the witch would see his fear of being vanquished and the knowledge of a spell to bind him in place. Then a potion that they also gained knowledge from to torture him with was made. He was doomed to repeat the process 13 times suffering both humiliating and pain each time."

"How do you know all this?" Chris asked.

"He sought out the Source for help. I was working under my former Master who was third in command behind the Source at the time. Unfortunately the Source, although powerful, wasn't strong enough to end the curse. However with my former Master's help he was able to alter the curse and remove the restrictions on his powers. Thus began the cycle in which he could only end it if he killed thirteen unmarried witches on Friday the 13th. Which would then see his return." Richerkvin explained.

"Why unmarried?" Wyatt asked.

"It's probably due to the whole virgin sacrifice mortals used to do. They did it as payment to a god or some other power. They stupidly believed that by doing such a sacrifice it would keep their crops from going bad or in some cases their towns were suffering from something like the plague or a severe drought. They believed that in doing a sacrifice it would bless their village or town. They sometimes did it to win their gods or whatever they worshiped favor in general just to keep it happy. The whole thing was a superstition that if they didn't something bad would happen or if something bad was happening it would get worse without said sacrifice." Chris said.

"Wait if that's his goal why is he aligning himself with an elder?" Wyatt questioned.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: The demon named Richerkvin that appears here, **Does Not** represent anyone living or dead or anyone's username. If it does it's a pure coincidence.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"The Charmed Ones beat him by not allowing him to meet his goal. However, due to that Barbas was sent to purgatory. He somehow managed to escape purgatory thus ending the cycle. I haven't learned how he managed to do that as I am aware of only one other to ever succeeded. I can put him back on a similar cycle for a price." Richerkvin said.

"What kind of price?" Wyatt asked. Although he was curious as to who the other person was he decided not to ask.

"Excuse us." Chris said pulling Wyatt to the side. "There has to be another way! We can't just put him in that cycle again knowing someday he might return."

"Chris we have to deal with the here and now. Not what might happen centuries from now."

Chris glared at him when suddenly an idea popped into his head, "Is that what you want to tell the people of my world?"

Wyatt blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Wyatt was working on a plan to tap into the immortality side of his whitelighter powers so he could rule forever and never worry about getting old." Chris lied. Not that he didn't put it past his Wyatt to attempt such a thing if he were to ever think of it. "Barbas is one of his favorites. Although Barbas isn't too big on using his power on mortals as he doesn't find it as fun, he'll do it at Wyatt's command. How hard do you think it would be for Wyatt to summon Barbas and help him achieve that goal?" That was one thing Chris wished was a lie as it happened. "If we fail to save baby Wyatt then my Wyatt will rule forever with Barbas roaming around, because we failed to stop him only thinking of the here and now."

It seemed to work as he could see Wyatt not liking what he was just told. Chris hated lying and manipulating his brother, but he didn't see a choice. He didn't want to put future witches in danger because he was only thinking of himself. That's another reason his mother died. Leo was too busy believing Wyatt was all that matters that he didn't hear Chris calling for him. Leo's selfishness led to Chris' mother's death. Chris wasn't willing to put other families through that pain just to temporarily stop Barbas. He wished he could have just told Wyatt this, but Chris knew that since this Wyatt still had their mother he'd never understand. He's never experienced pain and loss.

Walking back to Richerkvin, Chris said, "No, there has to be some way of locking him away for good."

"Someplace the demon council can't even communicate with him."

Chris blinked, 'Demon council? What does that have to do with anything? Did he remember something?'

Richerkvin frowned, "That's a tall order. I'm not sure anything you have in that there bag will cover the cost of the service you ask."

Chris opened his bag and showed what all he had.

Richerkvin picked up an atheme, "A dull Athame, really? That's your best? You could have walked around this whole Bazaar and found a million other more useful items."

"If you were to actually examine it rather than dismiss it and run your mouth, you'd see it's actually a Power-Sucking Athame."

Richerkvin examined it more, "I stand corrected. You're right. But how do I know it works?"

Chris glared at him, "If you're expecting one of us to volunteer you have a long wait as it's never going to happen!"

"I would never dream of such a thing." Richerkvin said trying to play off that it was exactly what he was thinking. To keep Chris from getting pissed enough to attempt to vanquish him he then picked up an Enchanted Clay Pipe. "I've heard about this. But I thought it was destroyed by the Charmed Ones."

"I'm from the future. You'd be surprised by what the technology can do." Chris told him.

"From the future huh? Fine, I'll take this as well as the athame. I don't suppose you have the Flute that goes with the pipe on you?"

"No, but if you know that then you also know that if you try to use it as it was originally intended to lure in children, we'll be back to vanquish you." Chris said.

Richerkvin waved Chris off, "I have no use for children. I am disappointed you didn't bring the Flute though."

"Why? What did the flute do?" Wyatt asked seeing as how the guy brought up the flute twice.

"Together the original owner would lure in children with his flute…" Chris started.

"Hey like that fairy tale! Eh I forgot the name." Wyatt said trying to remember the name of fairy tale.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Yes, Wy just like the Pied Piper. He lured kids with musical talents to the portal with his flute and pull them into his realm."

Wyatt smiled as again Chris called him Wy, but this time he chose not to mention it thinking that maybe if he didn't bring Chris' attention to it, he'd do it more often. Then he realized what Chris said, "Why did he want children? And why ones with musical talents only?"

"Your friend obviously has all the brains. He stole only children with musical talents so he could steal their talents for himself. This way he could be the greatest musician of all time. Plus with the life force of the children he could keep himself young forever." Richerkvin said.

Wyatt growled, not appreciating the demon making fun of him.

Richerkvin smirked at Wyatt's annoyance, "Tell you what. You put the blood of the Charmed Ones on the pipe and I'll see about a vanquishing potion."

Chris frowned, "Why, would you want their blood on it?"

"Why not? It will make the ability to open portals even stronger." Richerkvin said.

"I'll consider it, however if we did I think it would be better to just try out your new toy on Barbas instead. As you said vanquishing potions are notoriously unreliable against him." Chris said.

"No, no way!" Richerkvin said fiercely. He wasn't going to go up against Barbas for these idiots.

Chris wasn't sure if he was the same demon Wyatt tortured and killed for laughing about their mother's death, but he was fairly certain. He grabbed the demons arm, "Fine I think you should just see what your fate is."

Wyatt put his hand on Chris's shoulder, "Chris I don't think…" he started to say just as Chris started the spell pulling Wyatt into the vision as well.

 _" Heart to heart, Mind to mind. From now until the memory ends, after which the spell ends. I freely share this memory. Allow this demon to see and experience his future self's pain!"_

Chris had been mistaken about who the demon was, but not about the torture. The scene opens with Richerkvin on his knees in front of Evil Wyatt. The remains of a house behind them. Although you could clearly see it was only one of several on the block that had been destroyed.

Good Wyatt was shocked at what he was seeing. 'Is this really what Chris' world looks like?'

 _"Please Lord Wyatt give me another chance!" Future Richerkvin pleaded._

 _"Chance? Chris what did I say about Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige's houses?" Evil Wyatt asked shocked the demon had the nerve to think begging would work on him._

 _Memory Chris said, "I thought you had made it very clear that their places were NOT to be touched under penalty of death."_

 _"Ah yes that's right, yet, here I find you in the middle of what's left of Aunt Paige's place. Rummaging around and yet you claim not to be the one responsible." Evil Wyatt said._

 _"I swear to you my Lord. I came upon it." Future Richerkvin said fearing Wyatt would kill him on the spot._

 _"If you tell me who did perhaps I'll spare you." Evil Wyatt said as if he hadn't already been planning to kill him._

 _Although Future Richerkvin knew who did it, he didn't want to snitch on his friends. What he didn't count on was Evil Wyatt figuring out he knew but was refusing to tell._

 _"You really think I can't get the information I want?" Evil Wyatt sneered and started slowly by hitting him with low voltage energy balls and getting a bit stronger by each refusal to answer the question. Evil Wyatt growing bored switched to a power he'd stolen from a demon who crossed him. He repeated the process with fireballs this time. Finally having had enough torture, Richerkvin told the names of the ones who did it._

 _"See that wasn't to hard now was it." Evil Wyatt said in an almost nice voice before summoning a dagger and killing future Richerkvin on the spot. Causing the memory to abruptly end._


	35. Chapter 35

Richerkvin was left on the floor huffing for breath, still shaken from the experience. Wyatt was stunned at both the violence his other self displayed and Chris' casual attitude towards the whole thing.

"How about instead of the Charmed Ones just the blood of their oldest? You know the famed twice blessed child." Chris said as if what just happened didn't faze him like it did Wyatt and Richerkvin.

Richerkvin's eyes went wide and looked up at Chris still visibly shaken "If you're serious then you have a deal! Why are you so desperate to get rid of Barbas if you don't mind me asking?"

"Barbas is one of two beings responsible for turning Wyatt into what you just saw. So if you value your life you'll help us prevent that future and possibly your own death as well."

Richerkvin thought about it. He knew even Chris couldn't promise he wouldn't die, only that if they prevented Wyatt from becoming that person he wouldn't die like that. He didn't like the idea of having to bow down and kiss the ass of the Charmed Ones' offspring. Not to mention having to beg him for his life. "Fine, I'll agree to send Barbas to another realm. Bring the pipe with the blood on it back to me this time tomorrow and we shall then summon Barbas and by that time I'll know more on how to send him to an in-between dimension. No one will reach him there."

Chris nodded, "Deal. We'll have the summoning spell ready."

After they left the Bazaar area Wyatt grabbed Chris. "What the hell was that? You showed him the future and made him suffer! How did you know it wouldn't backfire?"

"I did it so that he would see that he would be working for and die by the hands of the Charmed Ones' child, which was something a lot of demons had a problem with in the beginning. Not so much after a while. It was a chance I felt needed to be taken."

"But why go to the trouble of making him live it and suffer? Is...is it because of what he did to Aunt Paige's house?"

Chris glared at him, "Actually I didn't know he was the one who did it. I mistook him for one that laughed about mom's death. Wyatt tortured him for weeks publicly. This guy got off easy compared to the one I was thinking of."

Wyatt was appalled at how casually Chris talked about the torture. Almost like he was disappointed that it wasn't the other demon he had been thinking of. "But how can you be so calm talking about it as if it were a movie you just saw?"

"So you're siding with demons now? You're thinking we should go easy on them?" Chris retorted with raised eyebrows. Every time he told Wyatt anything about his future, Wyatt judged him and it was starting to get irritating.

"No, of course not. But I can't condone torture!" Wyatt shouted in response, shocked by Chris' actions, or lack thereof.

"You do what needs to be done!" Chris countered just as passionately.

"Is...is that really your world? All that destruction? What about the people I saw that were injured what happened to them?" Wyatt asked, trying to understand how Chris could just stand there amidst the destruction like it was nothing.

"Yes it's really my world!" Chris snapped becoming defensive, insulted that Wyatt felt he'd faked the whole thing. "I don't know what people you're referring to. There weren't any civilians on the street. Even if there had been they would have run seeing Wyatt there."

Wyatt wondered why Chris didn't see the people on the street? Deciding it's best to change the subject before Chris really got angry. He knew his Chris when severely angered would sometimes become charged and let out a little electricity. Not intentionally, just he lacked full control when angry. He wondered if this Chris had better control or was just not angry enough to let go yet. "Won't he just go after my baby self now?" Wyatt asked, looking to make sure there really weren't any sparks coming off of Chris.

Chris shrugged, "So let him try. After he helps us get rid of Barbas if he attempts anything mom and the others are more than capable of taking him out. Besides I made sure the pipe can't draw in innocents or good witches. I made sure of that when I created it."

"But how did you create it? That guy said the pipe thingy was destroyed. Did you summon it from the past?"

"No I told you, I created it. I simply took a picture of it I found at magic school since Wyatt has the book of shadows hidden. Have you ever heard of 3D printing?"

"That's how you did it?"

"With a little help from magic it's almost like the original."

"How're we going to get near the baby to get the blood you volunteered? Isn't that just as hard as trying to get it from mom and the others?"

At that Chris smirked, "I didn't volunteer the baby's blood. I volunteered yours. That way we avoid both problems."

Wyatt's eyes went wide, not having expected that as an answer. "Then, why did you tell him we'd be back tomorrow instead of later today?"

"Did you really think I'd let the likes of that demon know who you really are by offering the blood then and there? Besides if he knew who we really were he'd be demanding more. Right now he just knows I'm the Charmed Ones' whitelighter. Let's get back to the house and find that spell to summon Barbas and one to vanquish Richerkvin if he tries to double cross us."

Once in the attic they find the Charmed Ones, Leo, P.J. and Melinda. Then Chris noticed some guy he'd never seen before also there.

Piper glared at him, "Where have you two been?"

Wyatt shrunk back as he always did when their mother yelled at them.

Chris however didn't even flinch. He was too used to dealing with his mother's outburst. "The same thing we do every day. Try to find a way to stop the person responsible for turning Wyatt."

Wyatt couldn't believe Chris had the courage to stand against their mother's anger.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been off on a wild goose chase you'd know that you were wrong. Wyatt was just kidnapped!" Piper said.

"What?!" Chris and Wyatt yelled at the same time. Both fearing Richerkvin had double crossed them and sent demons here, though knowing that it had been too quick for that to actually be the case.

"That's right, it was a group called The Order. There aren't any elders involved with it." Leo said proud they found out who did the crime and it really wasn't any elders.

Chris wracked his brain, "I don't remember them. But they're not the ones responsible."

"No, this has to be them. Now once we get Wyatt back, we can be rid of all of you." Piper said firmly.

Only Phoebe seemed sad about that as she wanted to know why she felt so strongly connected to P.J. plus she still couldn't explain why she kept wanting to call her Ladybug and why she seemed okay with a stranger calling her that.


	36. Chapter 36

Despite what Piper thought Chris and the others knew that the people who took Baby Wyatt weren't the ones who turned him. Before Wyatt and the girls showed up he might have wondered if they might have been responsible.

"We know it was an elder working with Barbas." Chris said, surprising Wyatt as he didn't think Chris wanted them to know that.

Leo glared at him, "First you accuse an elder of trying to murder my son, now your saying he teams up with Barbas! No elder would do such a thing as work with a demon."

"He's right, the elders wouldn't do anything like that." David Right said.

Chris looked at him, "Who asked you?! Who is this guy anyway?"

Phoebe let out a nervous laugh, "We, I mean Paige and I made David as a perfect Mr. Right for Piper's birthday."

 _"Okay Mel, they win. Nothing we could have gotten her could top that."_ P.J. said.

Melinda glared at David, _"I agree, although I don't have to like it."_

"Look believe what you want. We have to get Wyatt back. If after that you don't want to help me find a way to stop the real threat against Wyatt that's on you!" Chris said.

"You're not alone in this anymore Chris!" Melinda said.

"She's right, Chris. We've got your back!" P.J. said.

Wyatt placed his hand Chris' shoulder. "We will find who did this."

"Good, let's find Wyatt." Chris said taking Melinda's hand and orbing out followed by Wyatt and P.J.

"Hey wait for us!" Piper said grabbing Paige's arm and yelling "Come on Phoebe, let's go." Phoebe walked over to Paige and grabbed her arm before Paige orbed them after the kids followed by Leo.

The kids, unlike the Charmed Ones and Leo orbed in just out of sight, where as the Charmed Ones orbed in right in front of The Order demanding the return of baby Wyatt. The guy pointed a wand at the baby and his eyes glowed red.

Seeing Baby Wyatt raise his shield up against their family Melinda asked, "Why is his shield up protecting that guy?"

"That wand must have changed his morality so bad is now good."

"Then why hasn't it affected Wy?" P.J. asked.

"I can only assume because you're from an alternate future and this has already happened." Chris said as it was the only reason he could think of.

"Then you should just strike him down where he stands with a good lightning strike." P.J. said.

"Oh that's a great idea!" Melinda said with Wyatt smiling beside them.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Even if we could just call lightning down from the sky or even if Wyatt tried to throw energy balls it would be ineffective against the baby's shield." 'How did they think we'd get lightning? It's not like any of us can control the weather, even Wyatt doesn't have that power since it's strictly an elder power. It's also unlikely Leo would use his lightning power. Even if it would have worked, he'd be too afraid of hitting baby Wyatt to try.'

The future kids were disappointed that Chris couldn't or wouldn't use his lightning.

Chris decided that since the only solution the others liked was lightning that had him confused as to how they expected him to get it. He'd have to do something about the situation himself!

He quietly snuck behind the order leader and tackled him, punching him out. Another member of the Order through a punch that connected hard with Chris' jaw, but it didn't matter anymore. The wand had flown out of the leaders' hand when Chris tackled him, and it had landed next to Piper.

Chris hit the other member of the Order, as the remaining younger generation of Charmed Ones stepped towards the Order members. The rest of the Order stood down, as Chris stepped away from the second unconscious member.

Chris stood up and looked at Piper and said, "Pick up the wand and point it at Wyatt."

Piper was a bit reluctant but did as she was asked, beyond pleased when baby Wyatt's eyes returned to normal and his shield came down. Dropping the weapon Piper ran and grabbed up Wyatt. The others quickly followed. P.J. quickly beamed the weapon to her.

"Why did you do that?" Wyatt asked quietly.

"I figured if we didn't Chris would be mad we left it there." P.J. said.

The others couldn't argue with that logic.

"Why didn't he put his shield up around you?" Paige asked Chris.

"I guess _he_ at least trust me now." Chris said.

That's when a thought hit Leo. He had forgotten it due to the stress at the time. "Then how do you explain Wyatt's orbing to Matt?"

"What? When did this happen?" Piper asked.

"We were dealing with the slime blob thing just after you left. For some reason Wyatt orbed up to the attic and right to Matt for some reason. It all happened so fast I forgot about it till now." Leo said.

"I can't explain that one. I don't know the reason." Chris said although if he had to guess he'd say Baby Wyatt sensed something familiar about Wyatt.

"Well now that that's settled we can look into getting you all home." Piper said with finality.

"I'm sure the elders can do it." Leo said anxious to be rid of Chris.

Not wanting the kids to leave yet Phoebe said, "I don't think asking the elders for help is a good idea."

Piper knew Phoebe wanted the kids to stay but decided to hear her out before yelling, "Why not?"

"Well they only know about Chris. What would they say if Leo showed up with all four?" Phoebe asked. "Plus if you just took just Chris he might mention the others. Even if he doesn't that doesn't solve the problem of sending Matt and the girls home."

'No maybes about it. You try to force me home, I will most definitely tell the elders all about my mission and the girls and Wyatt as well. Of course I wouldn't reveal who they are or that Wyatt knows it's an elder after baby Wyatt. But still the elders wouldn't be too happy to hear you were keeping three others from an alternate future here in secret.' Chris thought to himself.

Paige sighed, "She has a point Piper. You were the one who didn't want to tell them. What do you think they would do if they found out we didn't tell them?"

"Fine, we'll figure out something else." Piper said going to Paige, and Phoebe sighed and followed.


	37. Chapter 37

After they were gone Wyatt and the others came over to Chris. Another reason P.J. got the weapon was to hopefully get Chris to at least like her and to stop seeing her as that monster that looked like her in his world. She held it out to him, "Here, I grabbed this for you."

Chris was surprised but took it, "Thanks. We should get back to P3 and decide what to do from here. It's obvious Mom and the others think this is over."

A few hours later they still had no idea what to do. Wyatt again tried to show everyone the memory and then just Chris, nothing. They were surprised by a knock on the door. Chris got up and answered it. He was surprised to see Phoebe standing there.

"Hey, um can I come in?" Phoebe asked.

Chris was reluctant but let her in. "So did Piper send you here to kick us out or tell us you found a way to send us back?"

"Ah no, I actually came here to ask you a question that I've had since Grams gave me the idea."

"What did she say?" Melinda asked.

"She questioned if Piper was really going to have a second boy, why didn't he come back." Phoebe said, eyes staring hard at Chris, watching for any giveaways.

The kids were surprised, and more surprised that if what they were thinking was true, why Phoebe was the only one to figure it out.

"So why are you here?" Chris asked not wanting to give away the truth in case she really didn't know.

"Are you Wyatt's little brother?" Phoebe asked.

"Finally! I can't believe you are the only one that figured it out! I mean how many clues does it take?!" P.J. asked.

Chris glared at her, "P.J."

P.J. looked at him, "What? She already knew she was just wanting to confirm it with you."

Chris sighed, like mother like daughter. He should have known that he couldn't trust P.J., regardless of the timeline.

Phoebe smiled, "So it is true? Why didn't you just tell us? It would have been much easier."

"Future consequences ring any bells? I couldn't just tell you. It might have jeopardized the future even more." Chris said, sighing. He rubbed a hand over his face, worn out from both the fight and the way his secrets bore down on him.

"So do I get to know who they are now?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I'm…" P.J. started before Chris wrapped his arm around her head and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Someone you will learn about in due time." P.J. glared up at him. She didn't understand why they couldn't tell her.

"Come on Chris! Why can't I know?" Phoebe pouted petulantly, but playfully.

"Do you really think you could keep four secrets vs one?" Chris asked.

Phoebe thought about it and realized Chris was right. Keeping him secret will be hard enough much less trying to keep all four. If she knew all four she'd be ready to bust every time she saw the others wanting to tell them. "You're right. So why don't you at least tell me who we're trying to stop?"

"That's just it, we don't know." Wyatt said. "I've seen the elder responsible but I can't bring the image forward to share."

"Let's try it together. Maybe I can get a premonition." Phoebe offered.

Chris didn't argue as it was their best shot, but he was worried that she might learn who Wyatt was. After two hours of trying different things where nothing worked, Chris was ready to give up on the whole idea.

He didn't think he could ever bond with Wyatt at this point. Every time he told (or in a couple of cases showed) Wyatt his world all he got in return was accusations and questions about why he didn't do this or that. At this point he figured if Wyatt saw what happened to their mother he'd start asking why he didn't call for Paige or orb mom to where he was. Wyatt wouldn't understand that Chris wasn't exactly able to think clearly at that moment. This Wyatt didn't understand anything. He had a soft life with family and friends and a life in general. While Chris had that too until he was fourteen, after that all he got was pain, heartache, a broken, divided and dead family. Not to mention the destroyed city and brother wanting him to rejoin him again in ruling the world.

"Hey maybe there's something or someone at magic school that can help." Melinda said.

Phoebe looked at her, "What's magic school?"

"Like normal school only you learn about magic and some classes help you learn to control your powers." P.J. answered, kind of wierded out that Phoebe didn't know in the first place.

"It's too dangerous. You said that they already are suspicious of you two. If you start asking questions that will make them more suspicious." Chris said.

"I hate to admit it, but Chris is right. If you start asking questions about how to connect a bond or anything they might suspect something. We don't want any of the elders or the one responsible to get wind of this." Wyatt said.

"So an elder really is responsible?" Phoebe asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Wyatt said.

"Have you tried going to Elder land to see if you can find that person?" Phoebe asked.

"It wouldn't work. Even if we disguised him as an elder and he's not caught the odds of seeing any of the other elders without their hoods long enough for him to see are slim to none. Even if he did see them without their hoods and spots the one responsible it doesn't solve the problem of learning that elders name. He couldn't just walk up to the one responsible or even another one and ask who they are. Since they know who is who they'd demand to know who he is and how he got there. Which he couldn't explain." Chris said.

"I see. Well maybe that just means the three of us should sit down and try to connect that way."

After another hour or so of trying Phoebe seemed to get something when there came loud knocking on the door. Startling everyone in the room. Melinda went over and opened it.

"Is Phoebe here? I've been looking for her all over the place." Piper asked.

Melinda opened the door and let her in. "Yeah she's over there helping Chris and…" she stopped herself as she forgot the name Wyatt was going by.

Piper ignored her and walked over to Phoebe who by now was standing looking at her. Melinda breathed a sigh of relief at having narrowly missed being caught.

"I've been looking for you. Elise called and wanted to talk to you." Piper declared, hefting her purse onto the bar to lean on it.

"Oh sorry, I came to talk to Chris and then I stayed to help him reconnect with Wyatt."

Chris' eyes went wide. He was afraid of that when he agreed to let her help. Not only did she learn who Wyatt was she just exposed him like he was afraid of.

"What do you mean Wyatt?" Piper asked, immediately latching onto the statement.

Phoebe made a face, instantly turning to Wyatt to apologize, and giving Piper even more fuel.

"It can't be. You look so different from that vision of the future." Piper said, walking towards her son. She placed a gentle hand on his face, taking in the features, but seeing nothing that resembled her Wyatt. Even so, Phoebe's statement and the subsequent reactions of everyone in the room told her everything she needed to know.

"Wait that means Chris lied about you being evil!" She exclaimed, whirling towards the whitelighter in question.


	38. Chapter 38

"No, mom that's why I chose to glamor myself and edited what you saw of Chris' memory of certain events and only allowed you to see this glamor. So you wouldn't think that! I told you the truth, so did Chris. We're both from the future, but we're from two different futures. The future Chris showed you is the current future. Unless we can stop it, I will become the monster you saw in Chris's memory."

Piper looked at Wyatt. "Drop the glamor now."

Wyatt sighed and did as he was asked. He pulled a paper from his pocket. "I call upon Ancient Powers, to unmask me now and in future hours. Show me well and thoroughly, reveal myself so the world can see."

"I can't believe that you would come here and refuse to tell me!" Piper said.

"I told you, I came here to find the girls. Then I stayed to help save both my baby self and Chris."

"What do you mean save Chris?" Melinda asked. They did question if maybe Chris died but she didn't want to believe it.

Chris on the other hand realized what he meant, "I think he meant I'm going to die."

Wyatt looked at him, "No, I won't let that happen! I'm sorry I didn't want you to find out."

Chris shrugged, "I knew from the start that I might not survive this. Saving you is all that matters."

Wyatt was mad, "No, you matter too, Chris! I can't live without you!"

"So Phoebe was right he really is your boyfriend!" Piper said not liking the idea. She figured she could eventually learn to accept that Wyatt was gay but she couldn't accept he was with Chris.

Wyatt scrunched up his nose, "No, Mom that's gross! First I'm not gay and even if I was I'd never be in a relationship with…"

Chris turned around and put his hand over Wyatt's mouth as he was sure the next words were going to be my brother. It was bad enough Phoebe knew who he was now. He didn't want their mother to know at least not yet if ever.

Piper glared at Chris, "Why didn't you let him finish?"

"How many times do I have to tell you future consequences."

Phoebe, now knowing who Chris is, came to the rescue. "Maybe we should head back to the house. You can introduce Wyatt to his father and I can call Elise while you three talk."

"Great idea. Let's go." Piper said dragging Wyatt away.

Melinda slumped down on the couch, "Now What?"

"Well at least they won't try to send us home now, will they?" P.J. asked Chris.

Chris shook his head and said, "No, now that they know who Wyatt is they'll start believing what we have to say or at the very least what we have Wyatt tell them."

Back at the house Phoebe, Piper and Wyatt walked in and she called out "Leo."

Leo orbed in and was surprised to see Wyatt. He seemed familiar but Leo couldn't place it. "Don't tell me we have another future person? Piper I can't keep anymore a secret."

"Actually Wyatt has been here the whole time. He disguised himself as Matt to hide from us."

Automatically assuming Chris was responsible Leo asked, "How could you let Chris force you to hide from us?"

Wyatt was shocked at how quickly Leo was able to jump over the fact that Wyatt was here and glamored, let alone jumping straight to blaming Chris.

"Don't forget that memory they showed of the future being a complete lie." Piper said.

"Piper I don't think…." Phoebe started, noting how irritated Wyatt was quickly becoming.

Wyatt glared at his parents and interrupted Phoebe, "Chris may have suggested the glamor, but I agreed to it. Don't go blaming him." He remembered Chris saying their father hated him in his world. He didn't want to have this version start that.

Paige came in the door and looked at Wyatt in surprise. She walked over and said, "Hey he looks a lot like the Wyatt that Chris showed us, but with shorter hair and no facial hair."

Piper huffed, "That's because he is. Apparently Chris forced him to glamor himself to hide from us and manipulate the memory they showed us to keep him hidden."

"I won't stand here while you continue to bash Chris. I was the one who manipulated the memory. I agreed to the glamor."

"But why? Why not tell us?" Paige asked, curious.

"We didn't think you could accept seeing me and seeing I'm good and accept that the me in Chris' memory is at the moment the current reality." Wyatt tried to explain.

"No, no way. I won't accept that you become that monster Chris showed us." Piper said.

"I've been to Chris' world. It's all true. We have to find and stop the elder who caused this." Wyatt tried.

"I'm telling you there is no way an elder is involved. They're a force for good not evil." Leo defended.

"Believe it or not. We will find the one responsible and stop him." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt honey we want to help, but while I agree I don't like the elders. I can't believe any of them could be responsible for turning you evil."

Wyatt sighed, "That wasn't the plan."

"Plan?" Paige asked.

"This elder will kidnapped me in a few months. You never find me. I somehow managed to escape on my own after a few months. Then a few years later a great tragedy struck. It was all downhill from there. I got consumed by power and well, you saw how I turned out."

"You said this elder didn't want to turn you evil. What did he want?" Phoebe asked.

"He wanted to kill me! But due to my shield he couldn't. He tormented me for months trying to kill me before I escaped." Wyatt said.

"If what you said is true then why are you different?" Paige asked.

"Because in my world Chris was killed trying to save me. Dad was able rescue me not long after." Wyatt said.

"What about the tragedy that turned you?" Piper asked.

"I don't know I guess we changed that as well. We were able to prevent it from happening."

"So what was this tragic event?" Leo asked.

"I can't tell you not yet. Besides Chris would kill me if I did." Wyatt said, eyes downcast. He knew his parents weren't going to like that answer.

"Who is Chris to you?" Paige asked, eyes piercing into Wyatt.

Wyatt looked at Phoebe to see she was doing her best to keep the secret in.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2019! Okay so now you have all the chapters currently finished. Without Letitrain it's going to be slow. Sorry!


End file.
